The Weird Bet
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Castiel est irrésistible, une vraie bouille d'ange ! Tout le monde à la fac veux un bout de son jolie derrière à croquer ! Et c'est bien ça qui fait chier Dean ! HXH vous connaissez la chanson, si non... Bienvenu !
1. Chapter 1

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 1**

Dean et Castiel s'étaient trouvés sur Internet. À ce moment-là, ils cherchaient tous les deux un colocataire pour trouver un appartement proche de leur lieu d'étude. Ils finissaient tous les deux leur dernière année de fac. Dean avait émis une demande de colocation à laquelle Castiel avait répondu. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se rencontraient et allaient visiter des appartements. Un mois plus tard, ils le trouvèrent enfin. Pas trop cher, pas trop petit, pas trop loin, pas trop haut dans l'immeuble... bref, le juste milieu. Le temps de faire les papiers, ils y emménagèrent encore un mois après, à peine quelques jours avant d'attaquer les cours.

Tout de suite, malgré leur caractère qui divergeait totalement, ça avait accroché. Les premiers jours se passèrent sans encombre et bientôt ils allaient ensemble à la fac, mangeaient ensemble, avaient quelques cours ensembles, traînaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble... bref, ils étaient quasiment toujours ensemble. Et même si les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient très bien et avaient cette incroyable alchimie, il y avait un détail qui agaçait comme désolait Dean. Castiel était un coincé du cul.

Il lui jetait un coup d'œil perplexe lorsque le brun se raidissait subitement sur sa chaise dès qu'on le regardait un peu trop longtemps ou intensément. Castiel mordillait nerveusement son stylo lorsque leurs enseignants attendaient des réponses des étudiants. Il se remettait tout de suite au travail à peine rentré à l'appart et parfois jusque très tard dans la nuit, bien qu'il ait en général tout le temps nécessaire vu sa vive intelligence. Il sursautait violemment lorsque quelqu'un ne faisait que l'effleurer dans les transports en commun (alors autant dire qu'il passait le voyage, heureusement court, à sauter sur place comme une putain de sauterelle). Il ne sortait jamais le week-end ou devait être tiré par Dean. Le matin il se levait, s'habillait, mettait en route la bouilloire préalablement remplie, se débarbouillait, mangeait et buvait, se brossait les dents, recoiffait ses cheveux, enfilait sa veste et ses chaussures, prenait son sac et attendait Dean devant la porte pour partir. Et tout ça toujours à une heure bien précise, réglé à la minute près comme un coucou et ce, exactement dans le même ordre chaque matins avec le même timing... C'était bien cette partie-là de son ami que Dean comprenait le moins.

Castiel ne s'autorisait jamais d'écart, de changement, d'extravagance... C'était un type génial avec de la conversation, de l'humour et du charme mais avec également un balai profondément coincé dans le cul. Dean était d'ailleurs sûr que Castiel était vierge et se demandait même s'il avait déjà embrassé une fille, ou ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'une d'entre elles... Se demanda Dean en se brossant les dents tout en observant Castiel le faire également, stoïquement.

Dean décida qu'il avait trop de « mousse » dans la bouche et qu'il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça. Castiel le regarda brièvement du coin de l'œil lorsque Dean cracha ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur le miroir en face d'eux. Il se rinça ensuite la bouche et la brosse à dents sans tenir compte du dégueulis blanc et mousseux sur le miroir qui commençait à goutter sur le lavabo.

\- Tu commences par quoi aujourd'hui, déjà ? Demanda Dean.

\- Ressources humaines.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel en regardant Dean partir et faire violemment claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, faisant trembler la tringle de la douche.

Castiel s'avança, ré-ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Pourquoi ? Redemanda le brun en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

\- Comme ça, c'est à trois heures qu'on est ensemble, c'est ça ? Demanda à son tour Dean.

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose qu'il y aura encore ton crétin de prétendant, persifla Dean en se servant de l'eau chaude pour son café dans une assiette à soupe.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui, le réprimanda Castiel en regardant Dean s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol pour boire.

\- Ce con te fait du rentre-dedans comme c'est pas permis, des propositions salaces sans arrêt et toi tu dis rien ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas dur avec ce queutard ?! Demanda Dean en relevant son visage vers Castiel, assis sur la chaise juste à côté de lui.

\- Il me taquine, c'est tout, souffla Castiel.

\- Mon cul, ouais, il te taquine ! Il n'a juste aucun respect pour toi ! Au fait, t'es à la bourre, débita Dean en prenant une gorgée de son café avec une paille jaune.

Castiel l'observa sans rien dire avant de regarder le calendrier affiché, puis l'heure. Il se leva et alla chercher sa veste qu'il enfila rapidement, puis mit ses chaussures. Dean le regarda faire en se levant et en finissant de boire son café tranquillement avant de laisser tomber l'assiette au sol . Castiel sursauta lorsque le bruit de verre brisé retentit et jeta un œil à Dean qui mâchouillait sa paille en faisant son sac dans le séjour. Il avisa l'assiette éclatée éparpillée en plusieurs morceaux au sol et mit son sac sur son épaule en allant se poster à la porte pour attendre Dean.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le tram. Et alors que Castiel regardait par la fenêtre en se crispant de temps en temps lorsque les gens passaient près de lui, le son de la poule le tira de sa rêverie. Juste à côté de lui, son ami faisait des mouvements frénétiques des bras avec les mains sous les aisselles. Castiel observa impassiblement les yeux verts émeraude de Dean. Dean faisait plutôt bien la poule... Presque aussi bien que le singe.

\- Non mais tu vas pas bien, mec ! Whalla, arrête ton délire ! S'exclama soudainement un jeune, très clairement interloqué par le comportement de Dean.

Ce dernier stoppa net sa pitrerie et observa son nouvel interlocuteur en souriant.

\- Quoi, les poules c'est pas assez bien pour toi, le citadin ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis, toi ? La tête de ma mère, tu vas pas bien !

\- Laisse ta mère en dehors de ça, tu veux ? À moins que tu ne sois encore du genre à aller te réfugier dans ses jupons ? Demanda très sérieusement Dean sous les regards interloqués de tous dans le métro.

\- Vas-y, là ! Je parle pas avec toi, moi, fit le jeune en faisant une mine étrange en cul de poule qui fit sourire Dean.

\- C'est ça ! Retourne chez ta mère ! Fit Dean, sentant Castiel se crisper à côté de lui.

\- Ouais, tu m'as dit quoi, là ? S'insurgea immédiatement le gosse dans de grands gestes désordonnés.

\- J'ai dit, fit Dean en faisant face au jeune, se mettant par la même occasion entre lui et Castiel, retourne chez ta mère ! Toi, le crétin qui n'était plus censé me parler !  
\- Dean... Souffla doucement Castiel pour calmer son ami, qui savait que le brun n'aimait pas les problèmes.

\- T'as quel âge, le môme ? Demanda aussitôt Dean au jeune qui fulminait.

\- Ça te regarde pas, là !

\- J'espère que tu es très jeune parce que faut vraiment être une pauvre merde pour jurer sur la vie de la personne qui t'as mis au monde et qui continue de te maintenir en vie malgré ton flagrant manque de respect envers elle, fit Dean avec mordant, laissant son vis-à-vis ballant quelques secondes.

\- Ouais vas-y, la ferme, je fais ce que je veux, d'abord ! Finit-il par riposter sans regarder Dean dans les yeux et s'en allant véritablement cette fois.

\- C'est ça, va donc faire ce que tu fais de mieux, soit pas grand chose, finit Dean en murmurant et suivant des yeux le jeune qui alla à l'arrière du wagon.

\- Dean, appela Castiel, ne soit pas si dur avec...

\- Quoi ? Je faisais rien de mal ! Protesta Dean en faisant une voix très aiguë et surjouée. C'est pas ma faute si ce crétin à mis sa mère sur le tapis, marmonna sombrement Dean.

Castiel ne dit rien, sachant que pour Dean, le sujet « mère » était délicat et encore à vif malgré les années. Ils finirent le trajet sans autre incident ou détail important... si ce n'est les sursauts réguliers de Castiel qui portaient de plus en plus sur les nerfs de Dean. Ils descendirent et marchèrent côte-à-côte sans rien dire dans un premier temps, reprenant le chemin qu'ils prenaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

Dean observait discrètement le visage impassible de son ami. À quoi pensait-il encore, ce crétin ? Il devait déjà stresser et se poser des tonnes de questions sur ce qui allait lui arriver dans la journée. Du genre : « Putain, pourvu que je comprenne ce que vont me dire les gens ! Sinon, ils vont croire que je suis attardé... » ou encore « J'espère que j'ai rien oublié, sinon je vais passer pour qui auprès des profs ?! » et il y en avait encore à la pelle ! Il entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent quasi-immédiatement alpagués.

\- Hey, Dean ! Castiel ! Bien ou bien ? Demanda Ash en faisant des gestes qui ressemblait bizarrement à ceux de Spiderman lorsqu'il lance ses toiles d'araignées de ses poignets... Enfin bref !

\- Ça va et toi ? Demanda Dean en souriant. Où est Benny ?

\- Oh, tu sais, problème de famille, fit Ash avec consternation. C'est ce qu'il a dit mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt un problème de bijoux de famille !

Dean rit tandis que Castiel souriait doucement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi discret et passif ? Se demanda une fois de plus Dean en fixant les lointains yeux bleux de Castiel. Le jour où il le verrait se rouler par terre en riant à gorge déployée, il chierait des bulles ! L'heure de cours ne tarda pas à arriver et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'amphi. Dean s'assit entre Castiel et Ash. Il sortait ses affaires lorsqu'une personne s'assit à côté du brun, qui se crispa. Dean jeta un œil à l'importun et leva les yeux au ciel en devinant déjà la phrase qui allait suivre.

\- Alors, mon beau, tu vas bien ce matin ? Fit la voix graveleuse de Bartholomew.

\- Hum... oui, bien et toi ? Demanda Castiel, clairement mal à l'aise.

Dean eut envie de se frapper le front. Pourquoi Castiel n'envoyait-il pas cet abruti sur les roses ?! Ce gars l'avait repéré à peine quelques jours après la reprise des cours et venait le voir minimum trois fois par jour pour lui dire des mots doux dégueulasses à l'oreille. Et même si Castiel disait qu'il n'était qu'un ami qui ne faisait que le taquiner, le mal-être qu'il montrait très clairement en sa présence prouvait l'exact opposé. Dean écarquilla les yeux lorsque Castiel retourna subitement son attention sur ses feuilles, les sourcils froncés et les joues en feu... Qu'est-ce que c'était que... Dean se pencha sur son bureau et fusilla Bartholomew du regard, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Castiel. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en balbutiant quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas, trop choqué de voir son ami mordiller ses lèvres pulpeuses de façon si luxurieuse. C'était pas normal. Castiel pouvait se montrer maladroit en public voire carrément inculte pour ce qui était des références des films mondialement connus mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'agissait de la sorte ! À tenter d'allumer les gens autour de lui, même inconsciemment !

Dean fronça des sourcils et baissa ses yeux pour voir avec horreur la main de Bartholomew sur la cuisse de Castiel. Main qui remontait lentement vers l'entre-jambe du brun tout en se glissant également à l'intérieur. La réaction de Dean ne se fit pas attendre. Il empoigna Castiel par le bras et le tira brutalement à lui, l'éloignant le plus possible de ce sale pervers traîne-bite.

\- Eh, mec ! On était en train de parler ! S'insurgea Bartholomew en se rapprochant de Castiel, qui tentait de se fondre dans son dossier.

\- Erreur, tu parlais et lui supportait en silence tes attouchements sexuels dégradants ! Claqua Dean en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras de son ami.

\- Il ne m'a pas repoussé, ça prouve qu'il était consentant !

\- Quant on est aussi lourd que toi, je vois mal comment on pourrait te faire comprendre !

Castiel haleta lorsque Dean agrippa et écarta sans s'en rendre compte l'une de ses cuisses dans son altercation avec Bartholomew. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient et s'en contre-fichait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le poids que Dean exerçait sur sa cuisse pour se surélever tellement son discours était emporté.

\- Castiel est un grand garçon, laisse-le donc prendre ses propres décisions ! Fit le queutard avant de regarder à nouveau Castiel qui ne disait rien. N'est-ce pas, Castiel ? Termina Bartholomew en reposant sa main sur l'autre cuisse du brun qui se raidit instantanément.

\- Barth... Commença Castiel, mais Dean fut de loin plus rapide et enfonça férocement la mine du stylo qu'il tenait toujours dans le dos de la main de traîne-bite qui jappa et la retira de la cuisse du brun vivement.

\- Putain, t'es malade, mec ! S'exclama-t-il en frottant frénétiquement sa peau qui commençait à rougir.

\- Il y a que ça qui marche avec toi, le sauvage ! Répondit Dean en agrippant la cuisse de Castiel la plus éloignée de lui avec sa main armée de son stylo-bille pour le protéger de tout autre attouchement sexuel. Et maintenant que t'a compris, connard, va draguer un mec susceptible d'être intéressé au lieu de faire chier le premier mec qui vient juste parce qu'il a une gueule d'ange ! Fit Dean, inconscient du frisson qui parcourut son ami, trop concentré sur un Bartholomew outré qui parvint néanmoins à contrôler sa colère et rediriger un doux sourire vers Castiel.

\- Je reviendrai te voir quant ce connard ne sera plus dans nos pattes, Cassie, fit presque amoureusement l'indésiré.

Dean grogna à la réplique mielleuse à vomir du type et se mordit la joue au lent hochement de tête de Castiel. Celui-ci regardait Bartholomew qui était aux anges et s'en alla presque en sautillant comme un hippocampe sous-marin.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'envoies pas chier ?! S'énerva aussitôt Dean.

\- Je n'allais pas l'envoyer sur les roses alors qu'il est aussi gentil avec moi... Si ? Demanda Castiel en plissant les yeux tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dean soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi mignon, murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es naïf, Castiel ! Maladroit et timide d'une façon que c'en est horriblement mignon, donc Bartholomew doit penser que tu es vierge et crève d'envie d'être ton premier, c'est tout !

\- Mais je suis vierge.

\- Je m'en doute, je te parle de devant, soupira Dean, se doutant bien que Castiel n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Dean observa Castiel quelques secondes... Il venait bien de comprendre ? Il était vierge ? Et dire qu'il était surpris ! Hop hop hop ! Alors il est pas vierge recto-verso ! Il est pas vierge verso ?! Se demanda Dean, effaré.

\- Et... derrière ? Demanda Dean, qui avait un peu tout confondu.

\- Oui.

\- Oui, tu l'as fait ?! S'époumona Dean.

\- Non, marmonna Castiel, mal à l'aise des regards surpris et interloqués qu'ils avaient récolté.

Dean soupira d'aise . Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il préférait Castiel de cette façon. Castiel était quelqu'un de pur, après tout, donc finalement ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit encore vierge. Soulagé, Dean se remit face à son bureau, se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait gardé sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel, placée plutôt haut, en plus...

\- Merde, fit Dean en retirant rapidement sa main, désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave, assura Castiel dans un souffle timide et sensuel qui crispa les mâchoires de Dean.

Bordel de merde... Ce mec était vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien.

Le cours d'histoire avait déjà commencé et se poursuivait avec toujours : une bande d'idiots à l'arrière de la salle, ici pour perdre du temps, les ambitieux à l'avant et les grattements frénétiques des stylos contre le papier venant de partout pour différentes raisons. Un grattement frénétique avait d'ailleurs lieu pas plus loin qu'à quelques centimètres de Dean. Il observa Castiel qui écrivait sans jamais relever son nez de sa feuille, puis regarda à sa gauche et vit Ash, affalé sur sa table, qui mâchait un chewing-gum en écoutant vaguement le prof . Il y avait pas à dire, ses amis étaient tous très différents les uns des autres... mais plus particulièrement Castiel. Benny était quelqu'un de décontracté, Garth était sympathique et attachant, Meg était franche comme personne et Jo avait un caractère culotté.

Il était vrai que Castiel était de loin le plus réservé, inadapté, timide, posé, réfléchi et intelligent de tous. Dean observa le brun écrire à une vitesse folle. Il écrirait avec ses deux mains sur deux cahiers différents en écoutant deux cours différents que ça ne le surprendrait pas. Il avait oublié que Castiel était sérieux... très sérieux. Dean eut la pensée fugace d'un Castiel au lit, en train de batifoler mais toujours aussi sérieux et sourit. Peut être que ce serait hot ? Mais il voyait plus Castiel en dessous... Dean fronça les sourcils, pourquoi en dessous ? En dessous d'une meuf... d'un mec ? Dean se mordit les lèvres et zieuta du coin de l'œil son ami qui écrivait chaque mot que disait le prof avec une maniaquerie quasi-maladive. C'est vrai qu'il imaginait bien son ami gémissant et se cambrant sous les mains fortes et calleuses d'un homme... Un flash mettant en scène Castiel et Bartholomew dans un lit en train de copuler le fit grincer des dents. Et dire que cet idiot ne le rejetait pas !

Dean souffla en serrant son stylo entre ses doigts. C'était dingue ce que ce fait l'agaçait... Pourquoi Castiel se laissait-il faire de la sorte ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui regardait avec attention le prof leur donner le cours. Pourquoi était-il tellement sérieux... Il devait se dérider, profiter de la vie...

Dean se mit à observer le prof qui baragouinait il ne savait quoi... Merde, il n'avait strictement rien suivi... Encore pire que d'habitude... Il souffla en voyant son cahier blanc et avisa son stylo dans sa main avant de la lever pour le balancer vers l'avant. Tout l'amphithéâtre se retourna soudainement vers Castiel, Dean et Ash. Le brun se mit aussitôt à observer Dean avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir compris, monsieur, fit naturellement Dean.

\- ... Winchester... Grogna le prof en se tournant lentement vers son étudiant, prêt à en découdre avec celui-ci. Vous savez, il y a d'autres moyens de capter mon attention que de balancer vos stylos contre le tableau à deux millimètres de mon visage ! Éructa le professeur.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, ça n'arrivera plus. La prochaine fois, je viserai mieux.

Tous furent estomaqués de la réponse de l'étudiant, qui sourit l'air de rien.

\- Winchester, prévint gravement le prof. Un autre manque de respect de cet ordre et vous prenez vos affaires puis la porte !

\- Très bien, monsieur, répondit solennellement Dean avant de se rasseoir tranquillement.

Le cours reprit lentement tandis que Ash regardait toujours Dean en fronçant des sourcils.

\- T'es bizarre en ce moment, mec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Dean, réellement perplexe.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des trucs bizarres... Pas vrai, Castiel ? Demanda Ash en se penchant pour voir le brun qui haussa des épaules sans s'arrêter de prendre des notes.

\- Tu vois ? Fit Dean avec un sourire malicieux.

Ash finit par lâcher l'affaire et retourna son attention vers le prof. Dean en profita pour se rapprocher de l'oreille de Castiel, qui frémit lorsque le souffle chaud de son ami caressa sa nuque.

\- Je suppose que tu te rattraperas ce soir... Murmura Dean, n'attendant pas de réponse de Castiel, sachant qu'il n'en donnerait pas. Et effectivement, Castiel baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres sans s'arrêter d'écrire.

Le reste des cours se passa sans grand événement, si ce n'est que Dean s'accroupit sur le siège de tram au lieu de s'y asseoir et ouvrit et referma la porte de leur appartement plusieurs fois avant d'entrer. Castiel posa ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de ressortir pour prendre un fruit mais se figea lorsqu'il vit que Dean était planté en plein milieu du séjour, bras croisés sur le torse, campé sur ses jambes et un regard exigeant braqué sur lui. Castiel déglutit difficilement, sentant son stress grimper.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**The weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 2**

Castiel se lécha lentement les lèvres. Il détestait lorsque Dean l'obligeait à faire ça.

\- Tu as conscience que tu n'as toujours pas commencé, fit Dean d'une voix mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée, mi-agacée, mi... bref.

Castiel mit maladroitement le poids de son corps sur son autre pied, clairement embarrassé au vu de son regard fuyant.

\- Allez, Castiel, plus vite tu t'y mets, plus vite ce sera fini, fit Dean en décroisant les bras de sur son torse pour s'approcher de Castiel, qui se raidit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que...

\- Tu peux être tellement coincé, parfois, le coupa Dean avant de poser une main contre le mur, juste à côté du visage de Castiel, qui regardait sur le côté sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je te jure que je ne me moquerai pas de toi si tu es maladroit, et c'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois !

Dean avait maintenant un sourire malicieux placardé sur les lèvres et dévorait des yeux le visage cramoisi de son colocataire acculé. Castiel savait que Dean ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Une fois, il avait été jusqu'à le garder éveillé toute une nuit entière pour avoir son "dû", comme il disait... Le brun se mordit les lèvres sous les yeux sombres et amusés de Dean qui sourit d'autant plus lorsque Castiel leva une main peu assurée vers la taille de Dean. Il rétracta plusieurs fois son geste avant d'empoigner aussi fermement que fébrilement le bas du T-shirt de son coloc pour le remonter sur son ventre tanné et tonique sous le regard intense de ce dernier. Dean resta statique, à observer tous les frémissements du brun face à lui qui n'osait le regarder dans les yeux et leva un sourcil lorsqu'il passa le bas de son T-shirt dans son col et tira brutalement dessus comme s'il avait été brûlé. Dean regarda d'un air perplexe le "nœud" que faisaient les gamines en primaire lorsqu'elles avaient trop chaud ou allaient à la plage avant de relever son regard vers Castiel qui s'était furtivement décalé et observait le sol d'un air terriblement gêné.

\- Bah tu vois quand tu veux, fit finalement Dean en souriant avec l'hilarité au bord des lèvres. Mais t'es loin d'avoir fini ! Rappela-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Castiel resta stoïque quelques secondes, le corps tremblant, avant de se remettre soudainement en mouvement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans perdre une seconde. Mais à peine se dirigeait-il vers son bureau après avoir fermé la porte qu'elle se ré-ouvrait vivement.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, Castiel, fit la voix sombre et autoritaire de Dean qui donna des frissons à Castiel qui n'osait se retourner pour faire face au regard assassin de son coloc. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois où tu n'as pas tenu ta parole ?

Castiel frissonna au souvenir. C'était la fois où Dean l'avait maintenu éveillé toute une nuit alors qu'ils avaient cours. Il avait programmé des réveils cachés un peu partout dans sa chambre, ces derniers envoyant toutes les heures AC/DC à pleine rafale. Les trouver lui avait souvent pris plusieurs interminables minutes durant lesquelles ses oreilles saignaient ! Et lorsque Dean avait épuisé son stock de réveils, il s'était jeté sur lui en plein milieu de la nuit en hurlant comme un putois, le réveillant la première fois en sursaut et paniqué au point qu'ils se bastonnèrent dans un méchoui de draps et de couettes. Un de ses hauts avait été déchiré et lui avait réduit en lambeau un T-shirt Led Zeppelin, ce qui avait failli lui coûter la vie...

Il pouvait encore sentir les mains chaudes de Dean sur son abdomen et ses reins lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'immobiliser à un moment donné. Castiel avait fini par abdiquer, le corps tremblant et les joues en feu. Il avait aussi fini par exécuter ce que Dean lui avait demandé de faire presque sans broncher... presque.

\- Cette fois-ci, j'irai jusqu'au bout, même si tu me hurles d'arrêter, fit Dean en s'approchant lentement de son coloc', qui se retourna d'un bloc en entendant ses pas. Je vais te transformer en zombie et tu n'auras même plus assez de neurones fonctionnels pour trouver dans ta mémoire d'éléphant le mot « non ».  
\- D'accord, Dean ! Fit immédiatement Castiel en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement, sachant que son coloc' était des plus sérieux, et dieu savait qu'il aimait son lit et sa santé mentale. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement, s'il te plaît, tenta-t-il de négocier.

Dean roula des yeux en soupirant.

\- Ça ne te vient toujours pas naturellement ? S'agaça-t-il .  
\- Je suis pas aussi confiant que toi, je trouve ça vraiment...  
\- Très embarrassant, je sais... eh bien fais avec ! Ça m'exaspère de te voir si coincé !  
\- J'ai rien demandé, moi, murmura Castiel, gagnant un regard doux de la part de Dean qui se reprit rapidement.  
\- Qu'importe, on avait un accord.  
\- Tu m'as arnaqué ! Tenta de se défendre Castiel.  
\- T'avais qu'à pas te faire avoir ! Contra immédiatement Dean.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant que Castiel ne baisse la tête, se rendant. Il n'avait qu'une seule parole. Castiel se mordait les lèvres. Encore... constata Dean sans lâcher des yeux les bouts de chair malmenés.

\- Dean, sors de ma chambre, s'il te plaît.  
\- Fais-moi sortir.

Ce que Dean pouvait être un emmerdeur de première catégorie, parfois !Pensa Castiel. Il commençait à l'agacer, là. Si c'était ce que Dean voulait, il allait l'avoir. Soudainement, il se rapprocha de Dean qui sursauta légèrement et lui agrippa fortement le nez pour le traîner hors de sa chambre. Dean s'extirpa immédiatement de la prise de Castiel qui grogna et lui fit un croche-patte, faisant s'effondrer au sol son coloc' qu'il saisit à la cheville et traîna sans délicatesse hors de sa chambre avant de s'enfermer à clef dans celle-ci. Dean resta hébété quelques secondes dans le séjour, ne sachant pas réellement ce qui venait de se passer, avant de se relever lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce crétin, sérieusement ?

Dean s'affala dans le canapé en remettant enfin son T-Shirt en place. Ça promettait, se dit-il en prenant une bière placée sur la table basse. Il zappa les chaînes sans rien trouver d'intéressant jusqu'à ce que son idiot de coloc' se décide enfin à sortir. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard et fonça dans la cuisine, certainement pour préparer le repas. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient fini tard. Dean observa Castiel s'agiter dans la pièce ouverte juste à côté. Sa silhouette était fine et élancé tout en étant robuste. Castiel avait un beau corps, sans parler de sa gueule d'ange. Pas étonnant qu'il attire les regards envieux des pervers comme Bartholomew. Et c'était normal que celui-ci le regarde comme ça, vu le morceau, mais ce qui ne l'était pas c'était que Castiel ne fasse rien pour défendre sa dignité.

Il se laissait faire sous prétexte que ce n'était pas méchant mais c'était surtout qu'il n'osait pas envoyer Bartholomew balader, trop gêné ou peut être pire : flatté ! Ça, ça l'exaspérait comme pas possible. Il ne serait pas toujours là pour virer les sangsues libidineuses comme Bartholomew. Castiel devait s'imposer, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si un jour l'un d'eux décidait de le coincer dans les toilettes des hommes ? Ou dans un coin de rue sinistre ? Il se laisserait prendre contre un mur crade parce qu'il n'osait pas riposter ? C'était une blague ! En tant que meilleur pote, il se devait de faire en sorte que Castiel puisse se défendre et prendre soin de lui-même lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Il allait tout faire pour lui donner plus confiance en lui, réveiller son instinct de survie qui semblait plus que défaillant et donner un coup de pied à sa dignité et son amour propre pour qu'ils se mettent enfin au boulot !

Dean se releva pour mettre la table, son regard ne lâchant que très occasionnellement la silhouette d'un Castiel concentré sur sa tâche. Ses traits étaient impassibles tandis qu'il dardait ses yeux sur les stupides steaks qu'il était en train de faire cuire. Sa posture droite et sèche ne se déformait que pour prendre tel ou tel ingrédient, stoïquement.

\- On mange quoi ? Demanda Dean en faisant bifurquer son regard vers les reins du brun de manière... totalement désintéressée.  
\- Un steak avec de la purée, répondit Castiel de sa voix grave et rocailleuse sans quitter sa cuisson des yeux.

Les gens n'était-il pas censés se retourner, regarder leur interlocuteur dans les yeux et vanter leur succulent repas banal ? Castiel pouvait être tellement coincé, parfois... se lamenta Dean. Si seulement il pouvait s'ouvrir un peu... Il savait qu'il l'était exceptionnellement avec lui mais il voulait encore plus connaître le brun.

Il se mit à table en relisant son cours, sachant que Castiel ne tarderait pas à finir le repas. Une fois à table, il se remit à fixer son coloc' qui en gesticulait d'inconfort sur sa chaise. Le petit salop savait exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il faudrait encore le pousser à bout, commença à désespérer Dean en prenant lentement son verre, laissant à Castiel le temps de le voir faire. Il le vit serrer sa mâchoire et acérer son regard tandis qu'il retournait son verre et l'approchait tout aussi lentement de sa purée. Dean sourit, il allait craquer et comme il fallait.

Tout à coup, Castiel soupira fortement avant de prendre sa cuillère pour couper furieusement son steak avec. Puis il la planta comme il put dans la viande afin d'amener celle-ci entre ses lèvres rouges, remarqua Dean en souriant. Castiel avait dû se mordre les lèvres dans son embarras ! Une rasade d'eau froide s'écrasa soudainement sur le visage de Dean, qui perdit immédiatement ses traits joueurs.

\- Castiel ! Gronda-t-il en se levant, dégoulinant d'eau. Il regarda le brun qui se re-servait tranquillement un verre d'eau sans même le regarder.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda innocemment ce dernier en amenant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres pulpeuses sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Dean plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux profonds, bleus et purs de Castiel. Ce sale petit... Puis Dean sourit, bon joueur, et se rassit à table l'air de rien, retira son T-shirt dont le col était trempé et le laissa choir au sol. Il allait couper son steak lorsqu'une douleur fusa dans son tibia, le faisant sursauter et gémir de douleur.

\- Cas ! S'insurgea-t-il à nouveau en frottant doucement sa jambe douloureuse.  
\- Passe-moi le sel, s'il te plaît.

Dean lui lança un regard noir avant de lui donner le petit pot de sel sur son côté de la table. Il observa le brun en mettre et commencer à reposer le petit pot avant de suspendre son mouvement dans les airs. Dean releva son regard sur lui et fronça les sourcils en reculant d'instinct le buste lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel le regardait fixement, impassiblement et très étrangement.

\- Qu... quoi encore ? Demanda Dean, hésitant, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce que Castiel tourne le jeu de la sorte.  
\- Va sous la table, s'il te plaît, fit Castiel en regardant intensément son coloc', qui beugua carrément... Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça de la part du brun si prude...  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- ... À ton avis ? Qu'est ce qu'une personne fait sous la table lorsqu'elle y est ? Demanda très sérieusement Castiel.

Dean n'osa plus bouger. Avait-il bien compris l'insinuation ? Il avait certainement trop l'esprit tordu pour comprendre la réelle demande innocente du putain d'ange de chasteté qui était devant lui, c'était pas possible autrement !

\- Hum... Je... S'empourpra Dean, pas habitué à ce genre de conversation à tendance gay.  
\- Rougirais-tu, Dean ? Demanda malicieusement Castiel, ce qui eut pour effet de remettre Dean sur le devant de la scène à grand renfort de coups de pied au derrière.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Affirma-t-il avec assurance. Et je te ferais volontiers une gâterie, mais plus tard !

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de le regarder avec surprise avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit que bout à bout, leur conversation était vraiment étrange. Dean avait vu juste, l'ange n'avait pas du tout eu de pensées salaces ! Contrairement à lui... honte à lui !

\- Je voulais dire, ramasse ma serviette, s'il te plaît, elle est de ton côté, fit Castiel sans oser regarder Dean qui sourit tendrement, quel crétin, ce beau brun !  
\- T'avais vraiment une drôle façon de demander ça ! Fit Dean en souriant.

Il secoua sa tête avec amusement avant de se pencher pour attraper la serviette qui était effectivement tombée. Et alors qu'il la pinçait entre son pouce et son index, une autre rasade d'eau froide dévala soudainement son dos nu, le faisant couiner et presque crier d'inconfort. Il se releva brutalement en cambrant le dos par réflexe sous le froid mordant, l'eau gelée imbibant son boxer qui dépassait de son jean taille basse. Il frotta sa peau en mode « chair de poule » pour se réchauffer et entendit alors le léger mais très malsain petit rire de son coloc' qui reposait la carafe d'eau maintenant vide sur la table. Ni une ni deux, Dean contourna cette dernière, empoigna par le col Castiel qui se laissa faire et le hissa sur ses pieds brutalement. Deux immenses billes bleues rencontrèrent les siennes, surprises mais toujours amusées.

\- Ça t'amuse ? Gronda-t-il en rapprochant le corps de Castiel du sien en vue de l'intimider.

Mais cet acte n'eut en aucun cas l'effet escompté puisque Castiel éclata de rire en apposant ses mains sur son torse nu et mouillé pour le repousser faiblement dans son fou rire. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le rire franc de son coloc' et colla son front à celui du brun en regardant les grands mains pâles et masculines de Castiel sur ses pectoraux nus. Il se mordit la lèvre en la léchant face au contraste de leurs peaux avant de relever son regard vers Castiel, qui le regardait avec des étincelles d'amusement dans les yeux. Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire, rien faire, rien penser. Ils se souriaient seulement, perdus dans leur contemplation. Puis ils se séparèrent peu à peu. Dean regarda sur le côté en riant de gêne, se rendant enfin compte de l'étrangeté de l'instant et se passa une main dans la nuque.

\- Je vais aller me rhabiller avant d'attraper la crève, fit Dean en s'éloignant du brun pour aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois dedans, il s'adossa à la porte puis ne bougea plus. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'avait pas rêvé... Ce genre de choses se passait réellement entre amis ? Oui, mais c'était Castiel et il était devenu très vite un très bon ami auquel il était très proche et très attaché. Ils avaient simplement un bon feeling... Il était juste un peu plus tactile avec lui qu'avec les autres... Oui, voilà ! Il se changea et retourna dans le salon où son assiette l'attendait ainsi que Castiel, qui ne s'était pas départi de son petit sourire en coin, la salière étant maintenant reposé à l'envers sur la table.

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 3**

Dès que le réveil sonna, Castiel se mit debout et s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille. Il récupéra son sac qu'il posa sur le canapé et prépara le café et le petit dèj'. Dean se leva une demi-heure plus tard, en pyjama et la mine défaite. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller et se vautra sur le canapé pour reprendre la nuit où elle s'était arrêtée. Castiel servit son café et lui amena la tasse.

\- Bonjour, Dean, fit-il de sa voix rauque habituelle en lui tendant la tasse.  
\- 'Jour, Cas, grommela Dean en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux pour se saisir de la tasse chaude.

Il observa Castiel retourner s'asseoir à table. Cette habitude de lui donner son café directement dans le canapé avait démarré le premier jour. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils faisaient bien la paire, tous les deux, malgré leur caractères totalement opposés. Dean observa le liquide noir refléter son image avant de relever son regard vers le brun qui le fixait déjà en fronçant les sourcils. Sous les yeux suspicieux de Castiel, Dean se leva, prit le sel toujours présent sur la table et s'en versa une bonne quantité dans son café.

\- Dean ! Gronda Castiel qui s'était embêté à lui faire un bon café.  
\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne connaîtras pas le repos avant la fin de l'année ! Fit Dean en souriant avant de redevenir sérieux et d'avaler son café dégueulasse d'une traite, grimaçant en finissant la dernière gorgée. Goûtu, mec ! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je pète le feu, aujourd'hui ! Au fait, je sors ce soir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir d'Alpha viril.

Castiel regarda le vide avec consternation quelques secondes avant d'opiner en sirotant son café sans regarder Dean. Ce dernier avait besoin de sortir. Le problème était que Castiel n'était pas très, voire pas du tout fêtard, contrairement à lui... Il aurait bien emmené le brun avec lui pour lui faire changer d'air mais dès qu'il y pensait, un flash d'images désagréablement vif débarquait dans son esprit. Celui du brun plaqué contre un mur par un dégueulasse ayant juste envie de se vider les couilles... Rien que l'idée qu'on utilise cet ange pour ça le révulsait.

Dean fit abstraction de la petite voix qui lui disait d'une façon perfide qu'il comptait faire exactement la même chose ce soir, mais avec une femme. Certes, mais il ne comptait pas la plaquer comme un vulgaire sac à viande contre un mur pour se frotter à elle, lui ! Il avait, de un plus de classe et de deux plus de respect envers ses homologues féminines ! Hurla la conscience de Dean qui se rebiffait. Il avait besoin de la douceur des femmes comme de l'oxygène. Les femmes lui permettaient de ne pas péter un câble dans cette vie qui pouvait parfois être une vraie chienne.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et sautèrent dans le métro pour la fac. Il y avait un monde fou, toujours plus d'étudiants montaient dans le métro à chaque arrêt, sans parler des autres usagers. Les deux amis étaient tous les deux face à face, presque collés à cause du monde et Dean voulait se reculer pour respirer un peu lorsque la personne derrière lui sortit par miracle du métro. Mais il se retrouva évidemment propulsé contre Castiel lorsque l'engin redémarra soudainement. Dean se rattrapa au torse étonnamment musclé de Castiel qui avait maladroitement placé une main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Tombe pas, se moqua gentiment Castiel avec un sourire poli, puis il retira doucement sa main avant de se remettre droit.

Dean tiqua. Même dans ces moments-là, Castiel pouvait être tellement... droit ! Que c'en était agaçant... Il paraissait tellement coincé, peu naturel, artificiel et calculé que ça sautait aux yeux... Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Pourquoi Castiel se forçait à être si parfait ? À cause des autres ? Mais quant comprendrait-il que les autres n'en avaient rien à foutre qu'il se tienne droit comme un ministre ou vautré comme une loque ? Il n'aurait pas dû prendre en compte ce que pensaient les autres de lui, vu que les cons se permettant des réflexions utilisaient que très peu leur cerveau, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Il ne dit toutefois rien et attendit qu'ils arrivent.

Les événements en cette matinée ne changèrent guère de d'habitude. Mêmes profs, mêmes camarades de fac et mêmes pervers... Dean observait – surveillait, plutôt – un type qui regardait sans arrêt son ami avec de rapides coups d'œil alors que celui-ci lui parlait. Les mecs ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais de penser avec leur bite, ou quoi ? Dean sourit de sa question dont il connaissait parfaitement la réponse avant de froncer des sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Castiel avait justement arrêté de lui parler au profit d'une autre personne. Il tourna la tête et sentit son suc digestif lui remonter dans l'œsophage lorsqu'il vit quelle mouche à merde était collée à son pote.

\- Bartholomew... Grogna-t-il sans obtenir l'attention du susnommé.  
\- À quelle heure tu finis, aujourd'hui ? On pourrait peut-être se faire un petit truc ? Un ciné ? Resto ? Fit la voix perfide du châtain qui montrait ses plus belles dents à Castiel.

Dean roula des yeux face aux propositions si bateaux et sans originalité.

\- Tu veux pas l'embarquer dans une croisière en barque avec une guitare et un bouquet de roses à la main, non plus ? Se moqua Dean.  
\- Castiel est quelqu'un de délicat, Dean !  
\- Non, il n'est pas délicat ! S'agaça soudainement Dean. Il est intelligent, débrouillard, distingué et très certainement trop gentil mais il n'est en aucun cas délicat ! Il vit en colocation avec moi, bordel ! S'il l'était vraiment, ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serait barré en courant, crétin ! Alors arrête de présumer de qui il est juste parce que ta salope de bite veut se faire son cul d'enfer ! Pigé ?! Cria Dean, qui n'en pouvait plus du rentre-dedans de ce mec qui durait depuis des semaines ! Que disait-il ? C'était comme des décennies ! Des _siècles_ !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens toujours interférer entre nous, toi ? Fit Bartholomew avec acidité . T'es intéressé par Castiel, ou quoi ?  
\- Qu.. ? Que dalle ! ... M-mais Cas est beaucoup trop gentil et poli pour t'envoyer chier alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent avec animosité tandis que le brun les regardait faire sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne le croirai que lorsqu'il m'enverra effectivement sur les roses. Je ne vais pas risquer de gâcher une belle histoire d'amour pour ta jalousie ! Rétorqua Bartholomew.  
\- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, sale traîne-bite, tu te serait entiché d'un quelconque blond au yeux bleus s'il y en avait eu un !  
\- N'importe quoi, les brun sont bien plus beaux.  
\- Ferme-la et dégage ! Éructa Dean en faisant un grand geste agacé.  
\- Certainement pas. On a quelque chose de prévu tout les deux ! N'est-ce pas, Castiel ? Demanda Bartholomew à l'intéressé qui chercha le regard de Dean, rivé sur l'autre homme.  
\- Hum... C'est-à-dire que... Balbutia Castiel.  
\- Il a déjà une soirée de prévu, avec moi ! On va faire les bars et se trouver des filles ! Fit rapidement Dean en voyant que Castiel hésitait.  
\- N'importe quoi, Castiel n'est pas intéressé par...  
\- Si c'est vrai, on... on sort ensemble... Fit doucement Castiel.

Dean tiqua à l'expression étrange mais ne dit rien, trop content d'enfin voir Castiel repousser pour la première fois cette sangsue et alla même jusqu'à hocher vigoureusement du chef pour appuyer les propos de son pote. Bartholomew eut clairement l'air perplexe mais dut bien accepter cette réponse. Il dit au revoir à Castiel avant de finalement se retirer.

\- Alors comme ça, on sort ce soir ? Demanda Castiel en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Non, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. C'était juste pour qu'il te lâche enfin. Ce genre de mecs ne comprennent pas lorsque ce n'est pas possible, grogna Dean sans lâcher de son regard venimeux l'endroit où Bartholomew avait disparu.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de le virer pour moi ? Demanda soudainement Castiel, attirant le regard vert sur lui .  
\- Parce que je vois très bien que tu es mal à l'aise et pourtant tu dis presque amen. Ça me révolte que tu ne t'affirmes pas.

Castiel ne dit rien et commença à se diriger vers leur prochaine salle. Le cours se passa le plus ordinairement possible et à la fin, Dean mit du temps à réunir toutes les feuilles qu'il avait sorties en vrac sur son bureau et ne prêta pas attention au brun qui était parti depuis belle lurette, ce dernier étant bien plus organisé que lui. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit, il se mit à ratisser le couloir des yeux. Castiel devait certainement l'attendre plus loin, il faisait à chaque fois ça lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne le suivait pas. Dean fronça les sourcils lorsque le couloir se décanta et qu'aucune trace du brun ne se fit. Soudain, il entendit des murmures. Il fronça les sourcils, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour tandis qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers le coin du couloir le plus proche. Lorsqu'il y fit irruption, une rage sans nom le prit au ventre à la vue offerte à lui.

Bartholomew était là et avait coincé Castiel contre le mur, son avant-bras plaqué contre le mur juste à côté du visage du brun, ce qui empêchait ce dernier de se dérober et vu comme il était poli et timide, Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'aurait fait si la possibilité lui en avait été donnée. Ça encore, ce n'était rien qu'il n'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois. Non, ce qui lui tordit les tripes était la façon qu'avait son ami de se coller au mur pour s'éloigner le plus possible du blond, sans parler de son air horriblement gêné et presque angoissé. Castiel ne regardait même pas son vis-à-vis dont l'autre main était sur sa hanche, leurs bassins beaucoup trop proches...

Dean ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il fit irruption derrière Bartholomew, passa son bras en travers de sa gorge, serra et l'emporta brutalement avec lui, l'étouffant efficacement. Bartholomew couina et commença à suffoquer en portant les mains au bras de Dean qui l'éloigna rapidement de Castiel. Il avait une envie folle de lui briser la nuque. Personne n'avait le droit de rendre Castiel aussi mal à l'aise en étant aussi proche à part lui !

\- Dean, lâche-le ! S'écria Castiel en tentant de faire lâcher prise à Dean.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Tu vas le tuer !  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean en s'adossant au mur pour être plus confortable dans sa manœuvre.  
\- Je ne rigole pas, Dean ! Hurla Castiel d'une voix sévère en chopant les cheveux de son ami pour qu'il le regarde lui et non Bartholomew.

Dean écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'angoisse dans le regard bleu et lâcha instantanément sa prise, laissant l'autre étudiant s'écrouler au sol en toussant et en se tenant la gorge. Castiel le regarda d'un air désolé qui fit pulser la colère en Dean. Furieux, il saisit Castiel par le bras et le traîna de force hors du couloir. Dean marchait vite pour s'éloigner rapidement du blond en tirant toujours le brun à sa suite, qui se laissait docilement embarqué dans les toilettes et soudainement, Castiel s'arracha à sa prise.

\- Tu es dingue ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu aurais pu le blesser voir le tuer !  
\- Et lui t'aurais fait bien pire ! Riposta immédiatement Dean avec hargne.  
\- Cesse tes conneries, ta vie gâchée par des années de taules ne vaut pas tout ce qu'il aurait pu me faire.  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère ?! Éructa Dean.  
\- Dean, Bartholomew ne m'aurait rien fait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qui te dit que ce type n'est pas un détraqué ? Il ne te parle que pour te parler de sortir avec lui et te toucher sans arrêt alors même qu'il y a quelques semaines il ne te connaissait pas du tout !  
\- Même ! Il ne vaut pas que tu te salisses les mains !  
\- C'est clair. Lui ne vaut rien, à la différence de toi !

Castiel chercha quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, mais referma la bouche. Dean était tellement têtu, parfois ! Il souffla d'agacement avant de sortir des toilettes. Dean le suivit rapidement en surveillant les horizons. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au métro pour rentrer dans leur appartement en silence. Dean dut se retenir de castrer un gars dans la trentaine qui contemplait Castiel depuis le début du voyage. Même prendre une photo aurait été plus discret ! Il était sûr que Castiel savait qu'il était encore reluqué... Il le savait forcément ! Pourquoi attirait-il systématiquement le regard de tous les gays, bordel ?! Dean respira un grand coup et dès qu'ils furent arrivés, il pressa Castiel hors du wagon en cachant le brun de son corps lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le pervers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? Demanda Castiel, son calme étant revenu.  
\- Rien, fit en revanche sèchement Dean, toujours aussi furieux.

Même une fois arrivé dans leur appart, alors que Castiel se mettait déjà au boulot, Dean tournait comme un lion en cage. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Non, plutôt, pourquoi Castiel restait toujours aussi calme ? N'en avait-il pas marre d'être perçu comme un steak bien saignant et appétissant par tout ces charognards écœurants ?! Il ferma soudainement son poing et faillit frapper violemment le mur le plus proche mais stoppa au dernier moment son geste. Pour sûr, Castiel ne serait pas content d'y trouver un trou. Il respira un grand coup mais rien ne changea. Il devait prendre l'air, bouger, dépenser son trop plein d'énergie, se défouler !

\- Je sors, Cas, à demain ! Fit-il sans attendre de réponse, partant comme une balle sans prendre la peine de fermer derrière lui .

Castiel vérifiait toujours si c'était fermé avant d'aller se coucher, de toute façon.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 4**

Dean était au Roadhouse avec Ash, Jo, Benny et Garth. Ce dernier recevait les moqueries amicales de ses amis avec le sourire. Faut dire qu'il avait à peine bu une bière et était déjà au ras du plancher !

\- Sinon, fit Benny à Dean, comment se porte ton petit frère ?  
\- On s'envoie tous les jours des messages, son école de droit se passe bien. Il a rencontré une certaine Jessica qui lui mène la vie dure parce qu'une certaine Madison lui tournerait autour également.  
\- Il est en couple ? Fit Jo avec un grand sourire.  
\- C'est ça qui est bizarre, même pas, mais Jess ne cesse de lui lancer des regards noirs dès que Madison est avec lui.  
\- Dur ! S'exclama Ash. Même pas encore ensemble que leur couple bat de l'aile !  
\- Le truc, c'est que Sam les aime beaucoup toute les deux ! Soit disant que chacune d'entre elles lui apporte un tout, où je ne sais qu'elle philosophie qu'il m'a sorti ! Rit Dean avant de boire une gorgée de son whisky.  
\- Et comment ça se passe du côté de Charlie ? Fit la jeune femme blonde en faisant une petite grimace amusée.  
\- Extravagante ? Houlà oui !S'exclama Dean. Sa dernière folie à été de gueuler à un mec qui l'accostait dans le campus qu'elle était lesbienne et préférait avoir à fracasser son ordinateur contre le trottoir plutôt que de sortir avec lui.  
\- Sérieux ? Comment ont réagi les gens ? Demanda lentement Garth, qui commençait à avoir du mal à former ses mots.  
\- Comme d'hab... certains ont ri, d'autres étaient perplexes, voire scandalisés, mais surtout une personne... une certaine Anna. Fit d'une en haussant les sourcils frénétiquement.  
\- Et... ? Pressa Ash, soudainement très intéressé.  
\- Et depuis, elles n'arrêtent pas de s'envoyer des piques à grand renfort de cris.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, elles vont finir ensemble, fit Garth en riant de sa blague.  
\- Sam pense la même chose, approuva Dean, amenant le rire de tout le monde et un haussement de sourcil intéressé de Garth.  
\- Ça doit être du joli à voir, ces deux là ! Rit Jo.

Dean vida son verre cul sec, sentant l'effet de l'alcool commencer à changer ses perceptions et ses pensées bifurquèrent un instant vers son coloc qui était seul à leur appartement... Que faisait ce dernier ? Était-il encore dans ses cours à réviser ? Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : 00h12... Il devait certainement lire un bouquin et n'allait pas tarder à décider d'aller se coucher. Dean finit par hausser les épaules, se demandant bien pourquoi il pensait à cet idiot avant de se resservir un verre. La discussion allait bon train et les tournées également. Benny était présentement en train de raconter une anecdote avec un sérieux mal placé et des baragouinages bizarres qui rendaient tout le monde hilare. Le pauvre ne se rendait même pas compte que ses amis se moquaient de lui et ne riait même pas de ce qu'il racontait tellement il était déchiré. Dean finit par lui faire arrêter le massacre et lui tendit un verre en lui tapant fortement dans le dos. Les deux amis burent cul sec et se resservirent. Ils avaient tous perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'une exclamation au timbre désagréable se fit.

\- Tiens, tu as enfin laissé Castiel tranquille !

Dean se tourna et vit avec exécration la tronche de Bartholomew en gros plan. Un bourre-pif lui aurait pas fait de mal, à lui, pensa Dean en souriant en coin, l'alcool imbibé dans ses fibres presque visible.

\- Je vais pouvoir enfin aller le voir en paix.

Dean fronça des sourcils, incapable de faire la moindre connexion durant quelques secondes avant que ses mâchoires ne se serrent. Il parlait de Castiel ! Ce con ne pouvait parler que de son bichon !Ce trou duc' savait où ils habitaient ?

\- Je pense que je vais même y aller de ce pas ! S'exclama Bartholomew en faisant une expression de gros pervers qui donna presque envie à Dean de vider son estomac sur ses pompes.  
\- Je te le déconseille, grogna Dean dans le fond de sa gorge, la rage commençant réellement à lui nouer le ventre.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? T'es pas son père, que je sache, répliqua puérilement Bartholomew.  
\- J'ai pas besoin d'être son père pour te dire de le laisser tranquille ! Explosa soudainement Dean, surprenant ses amis.  
\- Mais c'est que tu y tiens à cette bouille d'ange ! Se moqua l'autre enflure.  
\- Bien plus que toi, en tout cas ! Rétorqua Dean en se levant et toisant le blond de haut.  
\- Sérieusement ? Se moqua encore une fois Bartholomew, son horrible sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. Au point de vouloir aller dans son lit pour le déflorer ?  
\- Ta gueule ! Toi et ta bite ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Vociféra Dean en saisissant brutalement l'autre jeune homme par le col, prêt à en découdre.  
\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi que je veux culbuter, alors, ricana Bartholomew, qui se défit d'un mouvement sec de l'emprise sur lui.

Dean faillit se jeter sur lui pour lui apprendre le goût de la vie mais Benny l'avait vu venir et le tenait fermement avec un bras en travers de son torse.

\- Calme-toi Dean.  
\- Que je me calme ? T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit sur Cas ?!  
\- Tout le monde dit ça sur lui pourtant personne n'est jamais passé à l'acte, tenta-t-il maladroitement de raisonner son ami.  
\- Mais tu t'entends ? Tout ça parce que personne n'a osé mettre à exécution sa menace ne veut pas dire qu'on peut cautionner un tel comportement immonde ! Fit Dean avec indignation, ses yeux dardant ceux de l'insecte face à lui.  
\- Sûr, mais on ne peut tout de même pas lui casser la gueule, fit Benny avec autorité.

Dean jura en se défaisant brutalement de la prise de son ami, qui se recula. Il dut puiser au plus profond de son self-contrôle pour ne pas foutre son poing dans la gueule du blond lorsque celui-ci ricana de plus belle avant de s'en aller en vitesse. Dean jura encore fortement en se saisissant de son verre qu'il but d'une seule traite et le reposa violemment sur le comptoir. Il vida rapidement plusieurs verres en fulminant et en grognant des injures avec virulence mais sa colère ne refluait pas. Il s'apprêtait donc à s'en servir un autre mais son geste se gela.

\- Et s'il savait réellement où est notre appart ? Fit-il soudainement, l'angoisse audible dans sa voix .  
\- Non, il ne peut pas savoir. Castiel ne dirait jamais un truc pareil et toi non plus, tenta de le rassurer Jo.  
\- Certes, mais ce type est un psychopathe . Il...  
\- Est intéressé par ton petit brun mais je ne pense pas qu'il...  
\- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas vu comment il agit envers Cas ! Tonna Dean à Benny, qui sursauta. Il est toujours dans les parages lorsque l'on est à la fac. La dernière fois, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur d'un couloir désert en vue de lui faire je ne sais quoi ! Qui te dit que ce taré ne nous aurait pas suivis jusqu'à notre appart ?!  
\- Tu deviens parano, Dean.  
\- Bah je préfère devenir parano et aller m'assurer que mon pote va bien plutôt que de le retrouver violé et traumatisé demain ! Fit sèchement Dean en prenant ses affaires et en partant sans laisser le temps à ses amis de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dean sentit la peur lui serrer l'estomac en remarquant que la voiture de Bartholomew n'était plus sur le parking lorsqu'il rejoignit son Impala. Ce connard allait réellement chez eux ? Dean démarra son bébé sur les chapeaux de roues et fonça aussi vite que possible pour atteindre Castiel à temps. Il gara sa voiture n'importe comment et monta deux à deux les escaliers. Qui sait où était et que faisait Bartholomew maintenant ! Et l'imaginer au près de son si fragile Castiel lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Il s'approcha rapidement de la porte et constata avec horreur qu'elle était ouverte. Castiel ne laissait jamais la porte de leur appartement ouverte ! Il entra en trombe dans l'appartement qui était plongé dans le noir, sentant son sang battre à ses tempes. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il voyait avec horreur déjà son coloc bâillonné voir drogué pour éviter qu'il n'ameute le voisinage en gueulant tandis que Bartholomew faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, la peur lui serrant la cage thoracique dans laquelle son cœur battait à tout rompre et constata l'obscurité dans la chambre du brun. Les volets étaient fermés, comme d'habitude le soir. Il s'avança dans la chambre en tentant d'ajuster lui-même sa vue à l'obscurité, l'angoisse ne le lâchant pas. Une fois cela fait, il trouva Castiel paisiblement enroulé dans sa couverture, en train de dormir comme un bébé. Comme d'habitude, sa respiration était très silencieuse et visiblement, tout allait bien. Dean souffla de soulagement avant qu'une pointe de colère ne lui pique les nerfs avec une virulence à couper le souffle.

Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Castiel et ce con pionçait ? À une heure pareille ? Le week-end ? C'était quoi son problème, putain ?! On debrait être plus inquiet lorsqu'on était le sex-symbol des gays puceaux et frustrés ! Si ce con se défendait un peu plus au lieu de dire amen à toutes les agressions sexuelles qu'on lui faisait il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter autant, merde ! Soudain Dean repensa au futur. Lorsqu'il ne serait plus là pour surveiller les arrières du brun... Qui allait le faire ? Certainement pas un mec ! Il serait capable de profiter de lui dans son sommeil, de le trahir et de... Et si cette hypothèse arrivait encore plus tôt que prévu ? Alors que lui-même était encore au côté de Castiel ? Ça aurait déjà très bien pu arriver, la preuve avec Bartholomew ! Et il ne pourrait pas toujours protéger Castiel ! Ils avaient plusieurs cours séparés... Un jour prochain, il risquait sérieusement de morfler.

Soudain une idée grotesque, malsaine et cruelle fit irruption dans l'esprit tordu et imbibé d'alcool de Dean. Castiel devait faire plus attention à lui. Sinon, il allait avoir de très mauvaises expériences. Il se demandait d'ailleurs par quel miracle ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce genre de choses traumatisantes lui arrive ! Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas toujours aussi chanceux et qu'un jour, il attirerait forcément l'attention d'un détraqué. Dean avala difficilement sa salive en fermant la porte de la chambre de son coloc, plongeant cette dernière dans une obscurité plus opaque mais pas totale. Il s'approcha lentement du corps endormi. C'était pour la bonne cause, pour son bien, continuait-il de se répéter. Il ne voulait pas retrouver son meilleur pote détruit et violé un jour juste parce qu'il n'avait pas repousser ses prétendants indésirables. Il voulait le protéger, le protéger contre lui-même...

Dean se posta sur le côté du lit, juste à côté du corps immobile et paisible de Castiel qu'il admira quelques secondes puis il avisa sa cravate bleue posée sur sa table de chevet qu'il attrapa délicatement. Il devait juste lui faire peur, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il risquait réellement d'expérimenter s'il ne se défendait pas contre tous ces pervers, s'il ne faisait pas plus attention. C'était le seul moyen pour que Castiel prenne enfin conscience... Il voulait que Castiel sache se défendre lorsqu'il ne serait plus là, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de ce genre était la hantise de Dean. Sur ces bonnes pensées, il attrapa doucement la couette de Castiel avant de la retirer violemment. Castiel sursauta dans son lit et tenta de se redresser immédiatement mais Dean le plaqua avec force contre le matelas, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Dean ? Fit Castiel, perdu, ce qui amena un soupçon de culpabilité dans le ventre de Dean, qui passa outre.

Dean se plaça à cheval dans le creux des reins de Castiel afin de le plaquer fermement contre matelas pour lui passer sa cravate sur les yeux. Castiel couina et gémit en gesticulant pour se libérer, en vain. Dean le maintenait immobile par le poids de son corps et nouait maintenant le bandeau improvisé derrière la tête de Castiel qui tentait de le retirer de ses mains. Encore une fois, Dean fut plus rapide, lui agrippa les poignets et le retourna violemment sur le dos. Il força Castiel à ouvrir les cuisses pour se mettre entre et plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête d'une poigne forte.

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Fit Castiel d'une voix suppliante, amenant Dean à se mordre les lèvres et plaquer son autre main sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner, ne supportant pas d'entendre ses supplications qui lui fendait le cœur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bordel ? Se demanda Dean avant que son regard ne tombe sur le corps quasi nu de son coloc qui était secoué de tremblements et d'une respiration saccadée. Il avait oublié que Castiel dormait en boxer... Il y eut un moment de suspension où le brun attendait la suite avec angoisse, des gémissements de peur brisant de temps en temps le silence. Dean admira le torse puissant de Castiel qui le surprenait toujours agréablement avant de faire glisser sa main sur le pectoral saillant.

\- Ah ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Supplia le brun qui tourna son visage sur le côté, un horrible trémolo dans sa voix paniquée qui faillit faire renoncer Dean, trop peiné par ce qu'il faisait à son ami.

Mais il se reprit instantanément au souvenir de Bartholomew. Ça aurait pu être ce pervers à sa place et lui n'aurait pas une seconde hésité à continuer, quelque soit le ton des hurlements de Cas. Il devait le faire, pour lui... Décida-t-il, l'alcool obscurcissant son jugement. Il continua donc l'exploration du torse pâle de Castiel, passa sur ses fins abdos, l'os de sa hanche qui ressortait délicieusement et sa cuisse galbée qu'il saisit tout en douceur pour la plaquer fermement contre sa hanche à lui avec autorité.

Castiel couina en tentant enfin de se soustraire à la prise sur ses poignets. Ça aurait dû réjouir Dean qu'il se débatte enfin avec plus de force mais il avait tout de même fallu qu'il plaque leur deux bassins ensemble pour obtenir enfin une réaction acceptable. Ce n'était pas assez ! Pourquoi Cas mettait-il autant de temps pour réellement commencer à se défendre ? Il devait aller plus loin. Dean se mordit la lèvre, laissant la voix lui disant que c'était pour le bien de Castiel étouffer celle insinuant tout autre chose et retourna à nouveau Castiel, qui glapit. Il se coucha sur son dos chaud, sentit l'odeur de sa peau...

\- Non... Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pHA ! Couina de surprise Castiel en sentant une grande main chaude et forte se saisir d'une de ses cuisses afin de l'écarter de l'autre.

Pas assez, pensa Dean. Il devait l'effrayer bien plus, il devait faire en sorte qu'il se défende avec plus de virulence, avec la rage au ventre. Il approcha donc sa bouche de l'oreille de Castiel qui tremblait maintenant de toutes parts en gémissant de peur sans discontinuité.

\- Tu dois être content ! Murmura Dean tout bas afin d'être sûr que Castiel ne puisse pas reconnaître sa voix. À toujours agiter ton cul comme une salope pour qu'on vienne te remplir, ton souhait est enfin exaucé.  
\- Non, vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas... Tenta Castiel d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Chuuut... Tu n'as pas à te justifier, mon ange ! Souffla Dean en faisant remonter sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Castiel qui tenta de se redresser mais le poids de Dean était trop lourd.

Ce n'était pas assez ! Dean lui disait des horreurs qui lui donnaient envie de vomir et Castiel était toujours aussi passif, bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il était paralysé par la peur, ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas, il allait faire en sorte de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il fallait que Castiel réagisse, bordel !

\- Dis-moi, comment tu veux que je te prenne ? Contre un mur ? Sur une table ou tout simplement dans ton lit ? Demanda Dean en commençant à se déhancher contre Castiel. Dans tes draps ?  
\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Supplia Castiel entre cris de peur et sanglots, sa voix déchirée entre les deux sentiments et le dégoût qui secouait son corps en de violents tremblements.

Putain, Castiel, bats-toi, bordel ! Pensa Dean, qui sentait sa colère grimper tandis que l'alcool n'aidait en rien, faisant tourner sa tête à la proximité de son ami... Sa peau... Son corps...

\- Reste tranquille et je serai doux ! Fit Dean en faufilant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns qu'il empoigna fermement, faisant glapir Castiel d'effroi.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et contraignit ses muscles à se raffermir pour resserrer son emprise sur la hanche du brun qui s'était relâchée en entendant son long sanglot poignant. Il se trouvait monstrueux... Mais il y avait tellement pire que ce qu'il lui faisait qui pourrait arriver à son meilleur ami ! À ce brun si naïf et angélique qui ne se battait toujours pas pour sa vie ! Aussi répugnant qu'il se trouvait déjà , il devait faire pire pour que Castiel ne se laisse plus jamais faire. Il devait continuer...

\- Tu vois que tu veux.  
\- Non non non Dean ! Dean ! Se mit soudainement à appeler à l'aide Castiel à plein poumons, forçant Dean à le bâillonner à nouveau avec sa main.

Il avait envie de vomir, de tout arrêter, de fondre en excuses comme en pleurs. Son corps tremblait, dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait... C'était horrible, se disait-il au même moment où la part stoïque de son esprit flouée par la boisson se rappela à lui. Il tenait la corde sensible, savait quel était le bouton pour actionner la rage de vaincre de Castiel...

\- C'est ton petit copain, ce Dean ? S'entendit-il dire avec une voix beaucoup moins sûre qu'au début. Je suis sûr que s'il était là, il se ferait une joie de m'aider, fit-il en passant une main sur une des fesses délicieusement fermes du brun.  
\- Ta gueule ! Hurla d'un seul coup Castiel en jouant de tous les muscles de son corps pour éjecter Dean, qui eut le plus grand mal à le tenir en place.

Il pensait y être parvenu lorsqu'un coude vint violemment heurter ses côtes. Il relâcha Castiel en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Soudain, deux mains trouvèrent son cou et serrèrent fortement leur prise.

\- Dean ne ferait jamais ça ! À qui que ce soit, enfoiré ! Vociféra le brun en mettant tout son poids sur l'inconnu qui lui donna un coup de poing dans la gorge, le forçant à relâcher sa prise sous la douleur et la violente toux le prenant.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et sortit du lit de Castiel pour déguerpir. Il partit en vitesse de l'appartement et dévala les escaliers avant de filer à sa voiture qu'il démarra en trombe, passant outre ses côtes et son cou douloureux. Il fit quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route...

Il tenait toujours son volant malgré que le moteur soit éteint et regardait la route sombre face à lui, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Que venait-il de faire ? Il venait vraiment de mettre en scène un viol ? Le viol de son meilleur ami ? Il était fou, dérangé, malade... Il passa des mains tremblantes sur son visage livide, sentit ses larmes chaudes couler le long de ses bras sans en tenir compte. Il ne cessait de se dire que c'était pour Castiel, pour qu'il ne se laisse plus faire par l'avenir mais une part de lui savait... Une part de lui savait qu'il avait aimé. Aimé sentir sa peau chaude, son odeur, entendre ses gémissements qu'il aurait préférés moins apeurés... Il frappa son volant de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Il avait aimé la mise en scène cruelle qu'il avait faite ! Quel genre de monstre était-il ?! Il sortit de sa voiture et marcha rapidement en faisant des aller-retours en de grandes enjambées rapides. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Qui faisait subir ce genre de choses ignobles aux gens qu'il aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Cas ? Comment ce dernier allait ? N'était-il pas allé trop loin ? Il voulait aller s'assurer que Castiel allait bien mais ne pouvait pas aller le voir maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas avec tout le poids de la culpabilité lui pesant sur les épaules.

Pourquoi Castiel n'avait pas réussi à s'affirmer à l'aide de son pari stupide ? Toutes les choses extravagantes qu'il lui avait faites faire était pour qu'il ne soit plus timide, qu'il fasse front et se fiche des regards posés sur lui, de ce que les gens diraient s'il gueulait un bon coup comme il semblait en crever d'envie. Mais ça n'avait pas marché... Castiel laissait toujours autant Bartholomew le toucher, le tripoter comme s'il était un vulgaire objet. Il n'avait tout simplement pas supporté ça . Il aimait trop Castiel et avait trop peur pour lui pour ne rien faire d'autre. Ce qu'il avait fait était aussi horrible qu'extrême, mais il était presque sûr que maintenant, Castiel ne se laisserait plus faire. Et s'il y avait pots cassés, s'il l'avait traumatisé... eh bien il resterait aussi longtemps que possible pour réparer sa terrible erreur.

Dean s'accroupit dans l'herbe d'un champ inconnu et se mit à hurler entre ses sanglots en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les larmes dévalant inlassablement ses joues. Il se détesterait pour ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, de ça il en était sûr. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier les appels au secours que Castiel lui avait adressé.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 5**

Dean regarda dans le rétroviseur la trace de strangulation de Castiel encore rougeâtre sur son cou en grimaçant. Sa lèvre éclatée, il pouvait faire avec, mais cette marque-là... Il avait également des cernes sous les yeux... Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit malgré tout l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines... Il n'avait cessé de se ressasser ce qu'il avait fait...

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? Murmura Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

C'est parce qu'il était bourré... Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il avait été clean ! Putain, quel connard il avait été... Faire ça à son meilleur pote...

Il soupira et remonta le col de sa veste et se fustigea à nouveau en voyant que ça ne couvrait pas tout. Il se mit donc à se pincer le cou à divers endroits, amenant encore plus de marques rouges, voire violacées. Castiel le croirait s'il disait qu'il était tombé sur une fille vorace et qu'il s'était viandé pour sa lèvre ouverte ou battu. Il prit ensuite la route pour retourner à l'appart, une enclume à la place du cœur.

Castiel était habillé et assis sur son lit dont il avait changé les draps et restait sans rien faire, les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet fixé dans le vide. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il dormait tranquillement et soudain un inconnu le réveillait, lui bandait les yeux et... Il ferma les yeux, désirant s'épargner cette scène qui ne cessait de vouloir se rejouer dans sa tête. Et le gars s'était barré d'un seul coup... Il pensait qu'après qu'il lui ait donné un coup à la gorge, étant donné qu'il était plié en deux par la douleur et totalement impuissant, l'agresseur aurait repris où il s'était arrêté mais pas du tout... Soudain, il entendit une clef tourner dans la porte et se figea. Il se força au calme en se disant qu'une seule personne détenait les clefs de l'appartement : Dean.

Dean entra lentement dans le logement étudiant, ne sachant trop comment il allait être accueilli. Voyant que Castiel ne venait pas à sa rencontre, il alla dans sa chambre et passa la tête par la porte. Castiel le regarda immédiatement, son cou faisant un mouvement sec dans le processus.

\- Ça va ? Souffla Dean, inquiet.

Castiel le regarda sans rien dire avant de hocher lentement du chef.

\- Oui... Ça va... Souffla t-il en regardant à nouveau devant lui. Toi, ça c'est bien passé ta soirée ?  
\- Oui... Comme d'hab... Fit Dean sans lâcher des yeux Castiel qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Il devait lui laisser du temps. Il serait moins tétanisé après. Enfin, il l'espérait... Castiel ne sortit de sa chambre qu'en fin de matinée, pour aller manger. Il regardait l'appartement dans son ensemble, comme s'attendant à quelque chose. Dean serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard, honteux et la culpabilité l'empêchant presque de respirer. Ce n'est qu'une fois à table, face à face, que Castiel remarqua son état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe vers son propre cou puis sa lèvre intacte.  
\- Disons que la belle que j'ai rencontré était... vorace. Elle m'a même niqué la lèvre, fit Dean sans trouver le culot de regarder Castiel en lui servant son mensonge.

Le brun opina en silence avant de retourner son attention vers son assiette.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean, qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.  
\- Oui... Ça va, répondit Castiel de la même façon. Je suis juste... J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit.

Une semi-vérité, constata Dean, qui était dans le même cas.

\- Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui, on a cours que cette après-midi, alors, tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Oui, c'est sûr, souffla Castiel, pas plus détendu.

Dean se mordit la joue. Il avait fait une terrible erreur. On n'apprenait pas aux gens comment s'en sortir dans la vie en les traumatisant ! Sinon, tous les traumatisés seraient président de la république, hors c'était loin d'être le cas puisqu'ils étaient en psychiatrie ou sous suivi médical... Dean se mordit la lèvre et tenta de rationaliser. Après tout, Castiel ne semblait pas non plus à deux doigts de fondre en larme ou soudainement porter sur la lame de rasoir... Il aurait à surveiller ça, cependant. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Quelle idée débile et cruelle il avait eue !

Rien de notable ne se passa par la suite, si ce n'est le silence inhabituel de Castiel, silence légitime. Ils reprirent le métro, comme d'habitude, mais sans qu'il ne fasse de choses idiotes pour décoincer Castiel. Il fallait faire une pause, le pauvre devait digérer la réalité. Ils allèrent en anglais, où tout se passa sans anicroche. Castiel n'avait pas semblé remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait d'ânerie, trop perdu dans ses pensées torturées. C'est au début du deuxième cours de l'après-midi que les choses changèrent. Dean avait remarqué Bartholomew à la seconde où il avait passé la porte. Ce type était partout ! Mais Dean fit style de rien et observa en silence comment Castiel allait interagir avec lui, espérant de toutes ses forces que son action cruelle avait au moins été bénéfique pour ça.

\- Bonjour, Cassie, roucoula Bartholomew en s'asseyant à côté de lui sans que Castiel ne daigne le regarder, cette fois. Ça ne va pas, mon ange ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla brutalement Castiel en tournant son visage vers Bartholomew pour le regarder avec dégoût et suspicion.

Dean écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait appelé Castiel de la sorte, hier, et que maintenant, le brun devait associer ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Bartholomew. Merde...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Castiel ? Fit très sérieusement Bartholomew, inquiet, au point de surprendre Dean .

Était-il réellement sincère ? S'inquiétait-il réellement pour Cas ? ... Castiel s'adoucit face au visage inquiet de son vis-à-vis et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu à cran aujourd'hui...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit doucement Bartholomew avant de bouger son bras pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel.

Dean allait intervenir par habitude mais fut agréablement surpris par le geste de recule violent qu'eut Castiel.

\- Qui a dit que tu pouvais me toucher ? Fit-il avec colère en se collant à Dean dans son mouvement brusque.  
\- Je suis désolé , je pensais te réconforter. Je...  
\- Eh bien tu pensais mal, comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs ! Cracha Castiel, amenant les regards surpris et curieux des personnes les entourant.  
\- Cassie ! Je suis désolé, je... Balbutia Bartholomew en se rapprochant encore plus du brun, l'incitant à se reculer au point de prendre appui sur la cuisse de Dean qui décida d'intervenir.  
\- Je pense que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Bartholomew ! Fit-il avec mordant. Cas vient de t'envoyer sur les roses, alors maintenant, dégage ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Bartholomew lui lança un regard noir mais bien moins venimeux que les habituels, clairement mal à l'aise et perturbé par le rejet de Castiel. Il finit par détourner le regard et s'en aller sans rien ajouter. Dean le regarda partir avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, ça avait marché, sa petite manigance. Castiel se remit correctement sur sa chaise et prit son stylo pour se mettre à fixer sa feuille. Dean n'en tint pas compte et s'occupa à gribouiller en attendant le prof .

De ce côté de l'histoire, il adorait comment Castiel envoyait maintenant chier Bartholomew, mais d'un autre côté... Il déchanta lorsqu'il posa la main sur l'épaule de Castiel en toute amitié et que ce dernier se raidit. Il le regarda avec étonnement puis détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas que Castiel voit la culpabilité ronger les pores de son visage. Il détestait ce nouveau côté de Castiel, à redouter tout toucher, même le sien. Il ne se laissait certes plus marcher sur les pieds, mais il était encore plus coincé qu'avant, refusant tout contact physique de quelqu'ordre que ce soit. Et le pire était bien qu'il refusait également le sien... Voilà ce qu'on récoltait à faire des choses pareilles. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Dean y pensait alors qu'il grignotait d'un esprit absent des chips devant un film, Castiel assis sur le canapé, bien plus loin de lui que d'habitude. Il regarda l'espace entre eux, sachant très bien que lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé, il n'y en avait presque pas... Castiel n'était même plus à l'aise avec lui. Son simulacre de viol ignoble avait marché, d'un côté, mais totalement foiré leur relation, de l'autre. Il se mordit les lèvres en y pensant. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réparer ses erreurs. Il allait remettre au goût du jour son pari stupide, peut-être que ça marcherait...

Castiel sursauta dans le canapé en voyant Dean balancer soudainement ses jambes sur la table basse, cuisses bien écartées reposant elle aussi sur la table de bois, pieds touchant le sol de l'autre côté de la table. Il le regarda se renfoncer dans le canapé dans une position très peu classe et poser une poignée de chips sur son torse avant de lui tendre le paquet. Castiel hésita avant de s'en saisir, le regard appuyé de Dean l'y incitant.

\- Dean, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour...  
\- C'est justement quant tu n'es pas d'humeur qu'il faut le faire, contra Dean dans un grand sourire.

Castiel souffla de lassitude avant de rediriger son attention vers le film dont il n'avait rien suivit. Dean devait le remettre à l'aise. Et ça passait avant tout par lui. Il finit ses chips sans la moindre délicatesse et monta sur la table pour passer de l'autre côté afin de récupérer deux bières. Castiel tenta de refuser la sienne mais elle fut mise de force dans sa main. Dean s'assit exprès juste à côté de Castiel, le faisant se repositionner maladroitement, clairement mal à l'aise. Dean s'empêcha de serrer les mâchoires et tourna son visage vers le brun qui l'observait en coin.

\- Ton tour.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Déjà ?  
\- Oui. C'est tout un bordel pour te faire rattraper lorsque tu es à la bourre alors nouvelle règle, chacun son tour et si les quotas ne sont pas égaux à la fin de la journée, celui en ayant le moins a un gage.

Castiel fit la moue mais acquiesça. Pourquoi avait-il accepté un tel pari, déjà ? Ah oui ! Il était bourré... Ça avait été l'une des seules fois où il s'était permis de se mettre bien et voilà où il en était! À faire des choses idiotes et insensées pour le plaisir malsain de son coloc qu'il soupçonnait d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait boire juste pour faire ce stupide pari. Et comme Castiel était un homme de parole, il avait accepté de faire ce genre de débilités durant toute une année ! Rien que ça ! Si Dean faisait dix idioties dans la journée, il devait en faire de même sinon il perdait, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se disait que sa fierté le faisait vraiment chier !

Il avisa les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, si possible le moins stupide possible mais entrant quant même dans la catégorie "extravagant". Dean avait déjà refusé une de ses actions pour son « affligeante banalité ». Il se mordit la lèvre en avisant la bière de Dean. Oserait-il ? Il observa encore quelques secondes les lèvres luisantes à cause de la bière de Dean, ourlées autour du goulot comme s'il... Il coupa ses pensées là et chopa la bière de Dean pour boire une goulée avant de la lui rendre. Dean le regarda avec une mine perplexe, pas sûr qu'il puisse accepter cette action puis il haussa les épaules avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran.

Dean regarda leurs cuisses presque collées et fit mine de se redresser dans le canapé pour les coller enfin. Castiel se raidit légèrement avant de se détendre lentement, sans bouger. Puis Dean eut une idée, il oublia la part de lui qui disait qu'il avait étrangement toujours le même genre d'idées lorsque cela concernait Castiel et tourna son attention vers le brun qui ficha son regard bleu dans ses orbes vertes.

Castiel savait de par la mine calculatrice de Dean qu'il préparait déjà autre chose, à son grand dam. Mais il ne put toute fois s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque soudainement, Dean se coucha et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel se figea, les bras relevés comme si Dean avait été quelque chose de répugnant sur ses genoux avant de se détendre. Avec hésitation, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son coloc. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait perçu comme extravagant... Dean se mit alors à ronronner comme un chat sous le touché de Castiel et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Dean redoubla d'effort dans ses actions, les faisant de en plus voyantes, affligeantes, surprenantes ou tout simplement stupides. Il aurait aimé que Castiel réponde à son intensité par la même intensité, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Se disait-il en ce moment même, alors qu'il caressait un canard vivant caché dans son sac. Il pensait que s'il faisait en sorte de se foutre la honte, Castiel le suivrait de bon cœur et se libérait de sa timidité... Enfin, au moins un peu, et surtout, oserait mettre en activité ses talents très cachés de communication qui commençaient sérieusement à rouiller. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il l'immunise contre la honte. Après tout, elle ne tuait pas et il veillerait à ce qu'elle n'engendre rien d'inattendu et d'indésiré. Et même si cela voulait dire être l'abruti de la fac pour retrouver son pote, il le ferait plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Il se saisit donc du canard et le mit sur son bureau, amenant le regard exorbité de Castiel sur lui. Il lui décocha un grand sourire avant de caresser tendrement le bestiau. Très vite, les étudiants se retournèrent et chahutèrent entre eux en montrant du doigt le canard qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller également le prof, bien évidemment.

\- Monsieur Winchester ! On peut savoir ce que ce canard fait ici ?! Éructa Missouri.  
\- D'abord, ce n'est pas qu'un simple canard ! C'est un colvert ! Fit-il en relevant fièrement le menton. Et ensuite... J'en sais rien ! Poursuivit Dean avec une sincérité provocante. C'est vrai, ça ! Reprit-il en se tournant vers Castiel, qui sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Qu'est-ce que Raoul fout ici, Cas ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix exprimant parfaitement l'étonnement tandis que l'étincelle, que Castiel ne manqua pas de repérer dans ses iris vertes, exprimait dans toute sa splendeur son immonde côté roublard.  
\- Je... Fit le brun, à court de mots.  
\- Ne me dit pas que c'était lui que t'avais oublié ? L'enfonça encore plus Dean, ne pouvant cacher son sourire et faisant souffler Castiel d'exaspération avant de finir par se jeter à l'eau.  
\- J'avais peur qu'il attrape froid, fut la première chose qui passa par l'esprit du brun, allez savoir pourquoi.  
\- On est en été, répliqua Dean amenant les rires des étudiants qui se payaient la tête du brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Au pire, t'aurais dû le mettre au micro-ondes le temps qu'on revienne, fit-il de bonne grâce, ne voulant pas laisser Castiel seul face aux moqueries des autres qui se turent pour le regarder avec air halluciné plaqué sur la tronche.  
\- T'es dingue, souffla Castiel.  
\- Bah quoi ? Ça lui aurait fait un beau plumage, fit-il avec une parfaite fausse honnêteté.

Les rires commençaient à remplir la salle tandis que Raoul faisait son petit bout de chemin sur les tables, déjà à l'autre bout de la rangée où un étudiant lui grattouillait le cou avec amusement.

\- Il suffit, tout le monde ! Tonna Missouri. Castiel, fais sortir ton canard d'ici, il perturbe le cours.

Castiel opina immédiatement et se leva pour aller chercher le canard. Dean le regardait faire en souriant et attendit qu'il soit parti de la salle pour s'exclamer.

\- Merde, il a pas la clef de l'appart ! Faut que j'aille avec lui ! Fit-il en préparant ses affaires à la va-vite.  
\- Parce qu'il le ramène chez vous ?! S'époumona Missouri, abasourdie.  
\- Bah oui. On va pas laisser notre Raoul au milieu des gens, des trams ou des bus ! S'exclama-t-il avec un air horrifié sur les traits en descendant les escaliers pour sortir.

Il courut vers Castiel qui semblait en difficulté pour garder Raoul calme dans ses mains et explosa de rire lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'à lui, s'attirant les foudres du brun.

\- C'était stupide, Dean ! Complètement débile !  
\- Merci ! Fit-il entre deux rires incontrôlables avant de récupérer leur canard pour le mettre précautionneusement dans son sac.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Castiel en regardant Dean installer la boule de plume.

\- C'est Bobby. Dis, on peut le garder ? Demanda Dean avec une bouille d'enfant qui fit craquer Castiel.  
\- C'est toi qui t'en occupe.  
\- Ok !

Une fois arrivé à l'appart, ils décidèrent qu'il était inutile de retourner à la fac pour une demi-heure de cours et s'affalèrent sur le canapé, Raoul posé sur le coussin de vêtements bousillés que Dean lui avait préparé.

\- Alors c'est ça, ton plan ? Me foutre la honte pour que je ne la redoute plus ? Demanda Castiel avec une expression dure.  
\- Malin, non ? Répondit Dean, tout sourires.  
\- Non.  
\- Oh, fait pas la tête, moi aussi j'ai fait en sorte de passer pour un abruti fini avec l'histoire du micro-ondes, tenta Dean en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Castiel, qui se tendit.

A cet instant, Dean voulut prendre Castiel dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre le touché des autres – et encore moins le sien – mais le souvenir de l'orchestration du viol de Castiel lui revint en pleine tronche.

\- C'était marrant, ouais ... Finit par avouer Castiel, laissant échapper un sourire en coin qui illumina un peu le visage de Dean, encore perdu dans ses remords.  
\- À toi, maintenant ! Se reprit Dean.

Il avait mis Castiel dans cette situation, à lui de l'en sortir, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Le brun regarda Dean avec des yeux implorants.

\- Pas la peine de me faire ta bouille de bébé, ça ne prend pas ! Je suis immunisé, avec les yeux de chiot de Sammy ! Fit Dean en évitant soigneusement le mot « ange ».

Castiel sourit en baissant les yeux, gêné, avant de les relever.

\- Mais Dean... !  
\- Non non non ! Refusa en bloc Dean, qui voulait à tout prix dérider Castiel.  
\- C'est une torture, Dean, je ne suis pas à l'aise ! C'est gênant, c'est...  
\- Tu veux que je te mette à l'aise ? Fit Dean avant même de réfléchir.

Castiel le regarda avec un air perplexe mais ne refusa pas. Dean resserra donc son emprise sur le bras de son ami et s'en servit pour se hisser sur lui et se placer à califourchon sur ses jambes. Castiel se tendit immédiatement des pieds à la tête et renfonça son corps dans le canapé en le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je te mets à l'aise, répondit doucement Dean en faisant lentement glisser ses mains sur les pectoraux fermes de Castiel, qui ne fit aucun geste pour le stopper malgré sa gêne certaine. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Ni mes réactions, ni mes pensées, ni mes paroles ne peuvent te blesser. On se connaît depuis peu, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, confessa Dean, faisant taire la part de lui qui lui hurlait qu'il avait déjà blessé son ami...

\- Dean... Souffla Castiel en levant et baissant ses mains, ne sachant où les placer.

Dean sourit en saisissant ses poignets pour les poser sur sa taille. Castiel garda ses mains sur le corps de son ami et regarda ce dernier porter les mains au bas de son T-shirt, éberlué. Mais que faisait Dean ?

\- Exceptionnellement, je prends une longueur d'avance, fit Dean en retirant son haut, découvrant son torse musclé sous une paire d'yeux bleus intenses. Mais il faudra évidemment que tu rattrapes le tir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, fit Dean en prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé en encadrant le visage d'un Castiel béat de ses bras. C'est pour te mettre à l'aise. Être dénudé devant quelqu'un est gênant... Souffla Dean en se mordant sa lèvre ourlée d'un sourire amusé. Ne te sens-tu pas en puissance ?

Castiel fixa Dean avec surprise avant de sembler percuter la situation. Dean déglutit inexplicablement lorsque Castiel reconsidéra la situation en observant avec plus de minutie son torse. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos lorsque Castiel, perdu dans sa contemplation, remonta son corps contre le canapé, le faisant bouger dans le même mouvement sur lui tout en empoignant plus fermement ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui d'une façon... « Possessive » vint à l'esprit de Dean, qui sentit une soudaine bouffée de chaleur le prendre. Dean était sûr que ses joues rougissaient. Il se mordait toujours la lèvre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée... Du moins pour lui, parce que Castiel semblait... détendu, composé, confiant... Alors ça valait bien le coût qu'il se sente mal l'aise quelques instants.

\- À toi, rappela doucement Dean en se repositionnant sur les cuisses du brun qui resta pensif quelques instants, ses yeux ne quittant pas la peau tannée sous laquelle se dessinait une belle musculature puissante.

Puis soudainement, Castiel releva son regard dans celui de Dean dont il empoigna la ceinture et commença à la déboucler lentement sans le lâcher des yeux. Dean entrouvrit les lèvres en haletant doucement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Castiel sourit légèrement en coin lorsque Dean se tendit en entendant sa braguette être ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? Demanda le brun d'une voix joueuse qui avait perdu toute sa tension et son appréhension. Tu es embarrassé ?

Instantanément, Dean reprit de l'aplomb et bomba le torse.

\- Non, fit-il avec conviction. Je t'en pris, continue, tu peux même me mettre la main aux fesses ! Fit-il d'un ton joueur en riant doucement.

Son rire se métamorphosa en un hoquet de surprise lorsque,effectivement, Castiel prit son postérieur à pleines mains, rapprochant son bassin de lui avec force.

\- Cas ! S'exclama Dean, ses yeux exorbités, et par le culot de Castiel, et par la chaleur enivrante qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre.

Soudain, Castiel éclata de rire en posant son front contre le torse de Dean, qui le regarda avec surprise puis avec tendresse, retrouvant enfin leur proximité et finit par le joindre dans son rire en encerclant la tête brune de ses bras. Ils restèrent à rire doucement quelques instants avant de se calmer peu à peu sans se séparer. Puis Castiel se recula et jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui gardait un sourire en coin. Castiel était un peu comme un frère pour lui, mais avec un petit plus que seul les amis partageaient. Castiel était pour lui...

Dean se lécha les lèvres avant de se racler la gorge, la gêne reprenant peu à peu place. Castiel détourna le regard en retirant ses mains de ses fesses, permettant à son coloc de se retirer. Un sourire gêné était encore accroché à leurs lèvres tandis que Dean reprenait sa bière, ne se souciant même pas de se rhabiller. Il faisait bon et il était confortable comme ça, alors...

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 6**

Dean et Castiel regardaient un dessin animé débile. Dean pouvait sentir régulièrement le regard de son coloc couler sur son torse nu sans rien trouver à y redire... Appréciant même cela... ? Peu importe, pensa-t-il en souriant. Ce soir, il resterait avec Castiel, et tout le week-end aussi. Il s'occuperait de lui... Il savait que c'était peu cher payé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais... Dean se mordit les lèvres lorsque les souvenirs de cette nuit ignoble l'assaillirent. Par moment, il avait l'impression que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve sordide. Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que la personne qui avait violenté son ami était lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à apposer son visage sur l'agresseur de Castiel... Parce que jamais il n'aurait fait ça si... Il ferma fortement les yeux. Et pourtant... À d'autres moments, il se revoyait parfaitement le faire, toucher Castiel, le bloquer sous lui, le forcer...

\- Je reviens, fit-il entre ses dents serrées avant de se relever pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre, sous l'œil surpris de son colocataire.

Il s'enferma et s'adossa à sa porte. Sa main tremblante tenait la poignée. La pilule passait très mal... Et c'était bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait plus peur qu'elle passe, d'ailleurs. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'essayer de se pardonner. Dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de tout avouer à Castiel, de se prendre sa colère et ses poings en pleine face. Il se laissa couler le long de la porte et prit son visage dans ses mains. Certains matins, il n'osait se regarder dans le miroir, regarder les traits de la personne ayant...

\- Dean ? Ça va ? Demanda soudainement Castiel depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ça va ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'inquiéter, d'ajouter plus d'inconfort à son état. Il avait fait quelque chose d'ignoble à Castiel et n'allait certainement pas l'inquiéter en plus de ça, son ami avait déjà bien trop de pensées tourmentées qui pesaient sur son moral. Il souffla donc un bon coup et se releva promptement avant de sortir de sa chambre sans se laisser le choix. Castiel l'attendait de l'autre côté avec une mine inquiète.

\- Tu es sûr ?Tu agis bizarrement, en ce moment... Fit-il.

\- T'en fais pas ! Tout vas bien, Cas, assura Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel, qui sursauta au touché soudain.

Dean eut la sensation qu'un barbelé lacérait sa main... Castiel n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec les contacts physiques, malgré sa personnalité légèrement asociale. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème avant... Dean retira sa main et contourna son ami, incapable de soutenir son regard. Mais son bras fut soudainement saisi et tiré en arrière. Un torse chaud se cala contre le sien et des bras pâles l'enlacèrent fortement, le faisant se figer sur place.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à montrer tes faiblesses. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais, ça, non ?

Dean sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Comment faisait-il pour faire autant attention à lui malgré ce qu'il venait tout juste de traverser ?! Il enlaça fortement son ami et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Castiel qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser tendrement. Castiel sentait bon, se dit soudainement Dean. Sa peau était chaude, réconfortante... Il passa sa main dans le cou de son ami qui le serra encore plus fort contre lui, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Castiel était fort, fiable, adorable, un regain d'énergie positive dans sa vie, quelqu'un à protéger qui méritait tout l'amour qu'on pouvait donner. Castiel était... Dean se recula, déposa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa soudainement.

\- Je... S'exclama Dean en rougissant et se reculant aussitôt.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait, bordel ?! Et Castiel qui n'était même pas offusqué ! Qui le regardait même avec affection...

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Souffla-t-il tout bas, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de faire, regardant avec surprise son ami qui afficha un bref instant de la déception.

La seconde d'après, Castiel se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser chastement à son tour avant de se reculer avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Te bile pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre un peu les pédales, rassura-t-il avant de donner une tape amicale sur le pectoral nu de Dean, sa main restant plus longtemps que nécessaire et faisant frémir ce dernier.

Puis Castiel se détourna et Dean resta en plan. Personne ne perdait les pédales comme lui venait de le faire ! On n'embrassait pas son meilleur ami pour une raison aussi débile ! Dean sentit la frustration remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bordel de merde ?! Et pourquoi Castiel réagissait aussi calmement, il avait failli se faire violer il y a peu et restait imperturbable alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser ! Par moments, il ne comprenait pas comment son ami fonctionnait. Ce dernier était de nouveau sur le canapé avec une bière à la main et regardait une série télé quelconque, l'air de rien. Mais Dean remarqua bien sa posture plus raide et ses lèvres se pinçant légèrement. Ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Aurait-il aggravé la situation avec ce baiser ?

Avec hésitation, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit lentement dessus, faisant se toucher leurs cuisses et à sa surprise, Castiel ne sursauta pas, ne le regarda pas bizarrement. Au contraire, il se renfonça dans les coussins en soufflant de soulagement et colla davantage encore son corps au sien. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas Castiel.

Il souffla distraitement et s'empara d'une bière qu'il sirota tranquillement. Les minutes passèrent et entraînèrent avec elles l'atmosphère pesante les entourant, un téléfilm drôle finissant par prendre le relais et détendre distinctement la situation. Les deux amis finirent par rire ensemble des idioties faites et dites par les acteurs et l'un d'eux donna une idée à Dean. Ce dernier se retourna subitement sur le canapé, plaçant ses jambes sur le dossier, son dos contre l'assise et laissant pendre sa tête dans le vide à l'envers quelques secondes avant de redresser la tête pour lancer un regard malicieux à Castiel qui le regardait déjà en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Ça ne compte pas, dit-il froidement.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! C'est extravagant, ça rentre dans le pari !

\- Ce n'est pas extravaguant, c'est puéril, rétorqua Castiel. T'es quoi ? Un gamin de cinq ans ? Se moqua-t-il.

Dean émit un rire forcé avant de tirer le langue de façon très mature à son ami et de se réinstaller plus confortablement pour regarder la télévision.

\- _Ça_ , c'est extravagant, fit soudainement Castiel, prenant pour la première fois les devants.

Il se leva, alla chercher une chaise, la plaça sur le canapé puis grimpa avec précaution dessus.

\- Pourquoi t'as mis une chaise sur le canapé si tu t'assois pas dessus ? Demanda Dean d'un air dubitatif.

\- Tu vois ! S'exclama soudainement le brun. C'est extravagant, ça.

Dean ricana en secouant la tête, sidéré. Castiel affichait un sourire idiot de trois kilomètres et Dean se priva bien de le lui effacer. Il alla même plus loin et se leva à son tour, attrapa son canard qui dormait sur son coussin pour le poser sur la chaise. Castiel ne tarda pas à râler en se recevant des coups d'aile en pleine poire lorsque le bestiau se mit à battre furieusement des ailes, hurlant à la mort.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Arrête de bouger, toi ! Fit Dean qui peinait à garder la bête sous contrôle, faisant éclater de rire son ami qui finit par se retrouver avec une boule de plumes apeurée sur les genoux, coincé entre le corps du brun et celui de Dean qui tentait de le choper sans le blesser.

Dean parvint à l'attraper au poitrail mais Raoul ne fut pas de cette avis, aveuglant de battements d'aile ses assaillants et allant jusqu'à donner un coup de patte palmée dans la mâchoire de Dean qui éclata de rire à son tour, maintenant incapable de poursuivre le combat, son fou rire le faisant se plier en deux et celui de Castiel ne cessant de l'achever de plus en plus. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Dean finit par se retrouver sur son ami qui l'attrapa par les bras par réflexe alors que son front était posé contre sa clavicule. Dean avait les genoux en appui contre le canapé dont un placé entre les jambes de Castiel, d'où leur proximité. Les deux amis continuèrent de rire de leurs idioties sans jamais s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, allant même jusqu'à s'accrocher aux vêtements de l'autre.

Lorsque leur fou rire se calma enfin, aucun des deux ne bougea, chacun appréciant la proximité de l'autre. Dean se demanda brièvement si Castiel s'était forcé à ne pas le repousser... Il ne percevait pas de tension dans ses épaules ni quoi que ce soit mais... Castiel avait toujours été excellent en ce qui concernait cacher ses émotions et afficher un visage impassible à toute épreuve. Dean ne voulait pas pousser sa chance alors il se recula doucement, n'osant regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Allait-il y voir de la peur ? De l'angoisse ? Soudain, l'objet de ses pensées enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Dean, fit soudainement ce dernier.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me forcer à te le dire, souffla Dean.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit Castiel du tac au tac.

\- Très bien, mais avant, je veux que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive à toi, se déroba Dean, espérant amener Castiel à parler de ce fameux jour.

Le brun se rembrunit d'un coup, baissa les yeux au sol et serra les mâchoires.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Dean, fit-il sèchement, ses doigts empoignant fortement les hanches de Dean, qui déglutit malgré lui.

\- Si tu n'en parle pas...

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en parlerai jamais, le coupa brusquement Castiel. Juste pas maintenant.

Dean baissa les yeux entre leur deux corps, ne sachant que faire, voulant à tout prix aider Castiel, c'était son devoir et même une obligation, étant donné qu'il était la cause des maux de son meilleur ami...

\- Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel souffla fortement, clairement lassé, maintenant, et commença à repousser Dean sur le côté pour clore la discussion mais ce dernier paniqua, soudainement pris d'une peur invraisemblable d'être rejeté. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais engueulés, pris le bec et séparés durant des jours entiers avant de revenir l'un vers l'autre comme si de rien n'était, mais Dean avait l'étrange sensation que s'il laissait la situation lui glisser entre les mains à cet instant même, cela aurait des conséquences irréversibles par la suite. Il plaça donc sa jambe entre celles de Cas de l'autre côté, pouvant ainsi s'asseoir au plus près de son ami qui fronça des sourcils et enlaça son cou pour l'empêcher de le repousser.

\- Je t'en prie, Cas, parle-moi. Je déteste te voir comme ça, fit Dean, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure pour trouver les mots justes.

Castiel déglutit en voyant son ami se mordre pensivement les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Se risqua à dire Dean.

Et si Cas savait que c'était lui ? Et s'il tentait d'agir normalement tout en sachant que c'était son ami qui avait tenté de le violer... ?

\- N... Non... Bien sûr que non, marmonna Castiel.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... Castiel venait de mentir. Il n'avait clairement pas été convaincant, avait hésité avant de répondre, avait détourné les yeux juste après et légèrement froncé les sourcils. Il savait... Mais faisait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dis-le... Fit sombrement Dean, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ou de ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu relever le visage, trop honteux.

\- ... Dean... Souffla doucement son ami, qui ne le serait sans doute plus d'ici quelques secondes.

\- Dis-le, réitéra Dean en se mordant les lèvres, ses mains se faisant tremblantes contre Castiel qui restait stoïque.

Pourquoi ne s'enflammait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le rouait-il pas de coups en crachant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Il s'apprêtait à heurter le sol à tout moment, à encaisser une insulte dans la seconde mais rien ne vint durant de longues secondes. Ses poings se fermèrent fébrilement contre les épaules du brun qui ne disait toujours rien... Ne trouvait-il pas de mots parce qu'il le trouvait monstrueux ? Dégoûtant ? Ignoble ? La colère monta en Dean et elle n'était pas dirigée vers son tendre ami.

\- DIS-LE ! Cria-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence mortel.

Soudain, des mains se faufilèrent dans son jean, empoignèrent fermement ses fesses et le rapprochèrent brusquement de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui le surprit le plus. Non, ce fut la langue qui vint lécher allègrement son pectoral dans un grognement de contentement intense puis la bouche qui suça fébrilement son téton, le faisant gémir d'une surprise mêlée de plaisir en rejetant brutalement la tête en arrière, ses mains allant s'emmêler d'elles-mêmes dans les mèches noires.

\- Putain... Jura Dean en posant une de ses mains contre sa bouche tandis qu'une langue chaude et humide électrisait ses sens et le faisait se cambrer, comme si Castiel appliquant autoritairement un déhanché à son bassin n'était pas suffisant, ses mains malaxant sa chair tendre... Cas... Hoqueta Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas et mordit doucement Dean qui commença de suite à se déhancher de lui-même, ses cuisses s'écartant sans son accord, son bas-ventre recherchant d'instinct la friction, la chaleur. Ceci fit fortement grogner Castiel qui tenta de baisser brutalement le jean et le boxer de son ami.

\- Wow wow wow ! S'exclama ce dernier, encore à moitié habillé à cause de sa ceinture ayant été oubliée dans la bataille. Doucement... Haleta Dean en se reculant sans toutefois sortir des genoux de Castiel qui le dévorait des yeux. Je t'avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas, pas de...

\- C'est toi mon problème, Dean, clarifia Castiel.

\- Je... Dean plissa les yeux, confus.

De quoi parlait exactement Castiel, bordel ?

\- Toujours là en train de faire des choses stupides, de te mettre en avant... Aux yeux de tous... Et lorsque quelqu'un de plus entreprenant et confiant que moi décidera de te mettre le grappin dessus ? Qu'est-ce que je serai censé faire ?

Dean regarda Castiel sans rien trouver à dire durant de longues secondes. Donc Cas avait le béguin pour lui ?

\- C'est vrai que t'étais pas du tout entreprenant, juste à l'instant, trouva t-il seulement à dire.

Castiel ne devait pas avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un comme lui... Ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire.

\- Tu m'as poussé à bout, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, fit Castiel en attrapant le rebord du jean de son ami, faisant glisser ses pouces sur le cuir de sa ceinture.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre, Castiel... Souffla Dean qui, décidément, ne pouvait permettre à son ami de...

Soudain, Castiel fit glisser ses mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture, hésitant visiblement à la défaire sous les yeux ronds et le cœur battant de Dean, qui n'osait bouger. Finalement, Castiel expira fortement et cogna doucement son front contre le sternum tanné, ses doigts restant immobiles. Dean déglutit difficilement, soudain capable de sentir la peine de son meilleur ami. Il se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité. Le brun était aussi chamboulé à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, ne cessait-il de se répéter inlassablement. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, sentant le poids de ses regrets lui serrer la gorge et lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il passa une main affectueuse et se voulant réconfortante dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, caressant tendrement le cuir chevelu.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre sous ses mains et une vague de remords le submergea. Il voulait retirer ses mains sales de son ange, s'enfuir loin, aussi loin que possible pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais victime de sa déprava...

\- C-Cas ! Hoqueta Dean en regardant avec surprise son dit ange aux yeux assombris par l'avidité en train de lécher son sternum.

La respiration de Dean s'emballa considérablement tandis que la langue rose taquine allait remonter sur sa peau, passait sur sa clavicule et lapait amoureusement son cou pour ensuite le mordre, le faisant gémir fortement.

\- Castiel !

Ce dernier l'enlaça fortement et respira profondément son odeur, cherchant à s'en imprégner. Dean le sentait trembler contre lui mais pour le coup, il doutait de la raison. Tremblait-il parce qu'il subissait les effets de son traumatisme ou alors... Parce qu'il s'empêchait avec force de se jeter sur lui ? Dean devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Castiel agissait tellement bizarrement depuis qu'il... qu'il l'avait attaqué cette nuit... Dean se mordit fortement les lèvres. Il avait abîmé quelque chose chez son meilleur ami, cette nuit-là, c'était pour ça qu'il agissait de façon si inhabituelle...

\- Excuse-moi, finit par murmurer Castiel avant de repousser doucement son ami sur le côté, qui en resta coi.

Ce dernier regarda le brun s'enfuir dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, n'osant même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. Dean resta longtemps hébété sur le canapé, torse nu... Comment était-il censé gérer cette situation ? Que devait-il faire pour réparer les dommages qu'il avait causés ?

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 7**

Castiel resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain tandis que Dean se rongeait les sangs dans le salon, réfléchissant et se triturant les méninges sans trouver de réponses à ses questions. Tout était de sa faute... Castiel aurait passé la soirée avec lui à regarder la télé et parler avec lui, mais depuis cet événement... Il n'était plus lui-même, ne réagissait plus comme avant... Dean se retint de donner un coup de poing dans la table pour libérer sa rage. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Cette simple phrase ne le lâcha pas de la soirée ni de la nuit. Il eut l'idée fugace de partir pour aller dans un bar, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Castiel seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'il angoisse d'être tout seul dans l'appartement, qu'il redoute qu'un violeur vienne soudainement l'agresser pendant la nuit.

Dean soupira fortement, commençant peu à peu à être également sur les nerfs. Mais loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre, c'était bien fait pour lui, il n'allait certainement pas se taper du bon temps pendant que Castiel vivait un cauchemar... Et c'était précisément ce qu'il se passait actuellement, se rendit-il compte en entendant soudainement des gémissements provenant de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il se leva immédiatement du canapé et entra dans la chambre du brun qui ne cessait de bouger dans son lit en gémissant doucement et en parlant d'une voix faible et suppliante dans son sommeil.

\- Nn... Non... Arrê... t'en prie...Dean... Soufflait Castiel d'une voix brisée en se tournant à nouveau.

Dean le regarda avec peine en train de l'appeler au secours... Comme il l'avait fait ce soir-là... Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de son ami qu'il saisit à l'épaule pour le secouer et ainsi le réveiller. Castiel donna un coup de pied brutal avant de se relever soudainement en se reculant hâtivement de Dean qui écarquilla les yeux au réflexe.

\- Dean ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix essoufflée en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar, alors je suis venu te réveiller, expliqua-t-il sans oser rencontrer son regard.

\- Oh... Souffla le brun avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit immédiatement Dean, suscitant un regard bleu surpris.

Dean détourna brièvement le regard sur le côté sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Si seulement Castiel savait...

\- Tu veux boire un truc ? Un peu d'eau ? Demanda t-il pour passer à autre chose.

\- Je vais aller me servir, je n'ai plus sommeil, de toute façon, souffla Castiel en repoussant les couvertures, dévoilant son torse fuselé.

Dean se releva sans pouvoir s'empêcher de zieuter le corps pâle de son ami se levant. Ce corps qu'il avait enlacé, tenu contre lui... dont il avait senti l'odeur... Il déglutit difficilement puis se lécha les lèvres en se détournant pour regagner le salon. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé en essayant de paraître aussi décontracté que possible et pas du tout hanté par des pensées tourmentées. Peu de temps après, Castiel le rejoignit après s'être pris un truc dans le frigo. Dean lui jeta en coup d'œil pour s'enquérir de quoi il s'agissait mais son attention fut instantanément engloutie par l'étendue de peau d'un blanc doux. Castiel était toujours en boxer ! Il le faisait exprès, à ce niveau-là, c'était plus possible ! Se dit Dean, son regard bifurquant sur le ventre étonnamment musclé du brun qui n'en glandait pas une, pour selon.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Dean ? Demanda Castiel en croquant dans une pomme.

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas froid ? Improvisa celui-ci avec brio.

\- Non.

Tout ça mettait Dean mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il censé faire ? À un moment, Castiel était tendu à sauter de partout dès que quelque chose l'effleurait, et l'instant d'après il se trimballait en boxer devant qui voulait bien le mater ! Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il exagérait, il faisait ça uniquement devant lui. Parce qu'il avait confiance en lui, il savait que lui ne lui ferait jamais rien. Si seulement il savait qu'il ne plaçait en aucun cas sa confiance en la bonne personne... Le regret de Dean ne cessait de grandir, le dévorant lentement de l'intérieur. Il devait le lui dire... lui dire que le gars qui l'avait agressé l'autre nuit n'était autre que lui. Il se pencha en avant et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Cette pensée ne cessait de l'obséder, le torturer sans discontinuer. Il ne se sentait plus digne de se tenir près de son meilleur ami, se sentait l'âme d'un traître.

\- Tout va bien, Dean ? Demanda Castiel en posant une main réconfortante dans le dos de Dean, qu'il frotta doucement.

\- ... Ça va... Répondit Dean d'une voix étranglée, sa gorge se nouant, sa respiration se faisant douloureuse.

\- Dean... Souffla Castiel avec inquiétude en enlaçant son ami.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Castiel le réconfortait. Malgré ce qu'il traversait, il...

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, murmura Castiel. Je serai là pour toi, même si tu ne me dis rien, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou tanné de Dean qui finit par craquer.

Il se redressa subitement et se tourna vers Castiel qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les larmes dans ceux émeraudes, puis au contact de lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Il gémit de surprise lorsque Dean mit tout son poids sur lui, le clouant contre le canapé. À ce moment-là, Dean le sentit se raidir alors il se redressa aussitôt, comme électrocuté mais ne put aller bien loin étant donné que Castiel le tenait par la nuque. Les deux amis se regardèrent ainsi longuement dans les yeux, la respiration courte, les lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement luisantes.

Dean sentit la main dans sa nuque raffermir sa prise, la sienne se reposer contre le torse nu de Castiel qui ne se rétracta pas au touché, cette fois. Lentement, voulant s'assurer que son ami disposait de tout le temps nécessaire pour le repousser, Dean se pencha vers lui. Le temps parut interminable avant qu'enfin il ne reprenne les lèvres de Castiel qui frémir doucement sous lui. Ils entamèrent un baiser humide où leur langue ne cessait de venir se jouer de l'autre, leurs lèvres se détachaient pour mieux se retrouver, se lécher et se mordre. Mais une gêne ne voulait pas partir de l'arrière du crâne de Dean. Une pensée ne voulait pas le laisser profiter de cet instant magique parce que... Bordel ! Il roulait une pelle monstre à son meilleur ami ! Et Dieu savait qu'il voulait en profiter sans que sa conscience ne vienne le faire chier !

Alors il attrapa doucement Castiel par les épaules et inversa leurs positions. Ainsi, le brun se retrouva au-dessus afin de lui éviter le sentiment d'oppression et de crainte qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Cela sembla plaire effectivement à son ami puisque de suite après il se mit à se déhancher doucement sur lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Dean fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du brun qu'il tint sans forcer. Castiel griffa son cou par inadvertance en passant brutalement sa main sous son T-shirt, faisant frissonner Dean qui gémit doucement dans le baiser. Castiel faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa peau brûlante, griffait affectueusement son ventre, pinçait ses tétons à l'en faire gémir de plaisir et lui n'osait bouger. Ses mains restaient bloquées à la taille de son ami. Il ne parvenait pas à les bouger ! Et si Castiel se rappelait ? Assemblait un et un ? Était-ce possible qu'il se rappelle de son toucher de ce soir-là ? Et si jamais c'était le cas ? Et si jamais...

Castiel cessa de l'embrasser lorsqu'il remarqua que Dean devenait de moins en moins réceptif et se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans ses craintes au vu de son visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Est-ce que ce qu'ils faisaient lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ? Se demanda Castiel. Aurait-il eu une aventure ayant mal tourné avec un homme ? Ou est-ce que... Non... Dean ne restait jamais seul dans l'appartement... Mais il sortait souvent, il aurait pu rencontrer un dépravé durant ses sorties. Castiel se mit à trembler doucement. Et si Dean était tombé sur le même type qui l'avait agressé l'autre soir ? Et s'il avait cherché à atteindre Dean ce soir-là, et non lui ? Ça expliquerait qu'il soit parti aussi soudainement alors qu'il aurait facilement pu le maîtriser ! Ce violeur n'en avait pas après lui mais après Dean ! Castiel sentit soudainement l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac.

\- Dean, je sais que j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à le faire mais je t'en pris, dis-le moi ! Supplia Castiel en caressant la joue de son ami qui sembla enfin reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Cas...

\- Est-ce que tu as... rencontré, tu es tombé sur quelqu'un de mauvais ? Demanda le brun avec la peur au ventre.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Certains hommes te trouvent attirant. Tu l'es, continua-t-il. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux t'aurait forcé la main ?

\- Castiel, je...

Qu'était-il censé dire ?

\- Je comprendrais que tu te poses des questions, que tu veuilles mettre au clair certaines émotions que tu aurais pu ressentir... Expliqua Castiel dont le regard s'était fait plus triste. Que tu veuilles te rassurer...Vérifier si tu es homo ou pas.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas...

\- Je comprends, le coupa Castiel en se forçant à sourire. Disons que ce n'est que l'histoire d'un gars cherchant à aider son ami, un service, rien de plus, affirma-t-il. Mais je veux que tu me dises, reprit-il avec sérieux. Est-ce qu'on t'a forcé ?

Castiel était un ange. Dean ne voyait que cette explication. Il était tellement attentionné alors même qu'il devrait se morfondre et se mettre à détester la terre entière... le détester lui... Son esprit cessa de fonctionner conventionnellement et il se jeta sur les lèvres de son ange. Ses mains se mirent d'instinct à parcourir cette peau laiteuse tellement douce. Castiel gémit dans le baiser et ce son faillit le faire se rétracter, sonnant affreusement comme l'un des gémissements suppliant qu'il avait émit cette nuit-là... Mais le brun se saisit soudainement de sa mâchoire, repoussa son buste avec empressement contre le canapé, le surplombant de son corps. Dean brisa le baiser en remarquant sa position, position qui n'était d'habitude pas sienne lors de ses ébats...

Castiel remarqua son trouble et se recula, le regardant fixement dans les yeux à la recherche de réponses à ses questions... Il sentit son pouce caresser doucement sa pommette, son regard bleu captivant le couvant affectueusement. Mais à quel point son ami pouvait-il être adorable ?!

\- Dean... tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, tu sais, fit Castiel avec une pointe de peine. Je comprendrais qu'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme te rebute, alors...

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Souffla Dean avant de s'en apercevoir, comme devenu incapable de mentir face à ce regard...

Castiel le regarda longuement puis sourit en coin.

\- Tu veux inverser les positions, c'est ça ? Ç-Ça ne me dérange pas, fit-il, mais Dean savait qu'il mentait.

Sa voix l'avait trahi, son corps s'était raidi, sa main avait tremblé contre sa joue... Castiel n'était en aucun cas prêt pour être celui qui serait pris. Rien que l'idée mit Dean très mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas capable non plus de refaire ça à son ange... Il aurait l'impression d'être de nouveau cette nuit-là. Il fit glisser sa main contre les flancs de Castiel qui frémit et le regarda intensément.

\- Non, souffla Dean en se rapprochant pour embrasser les lèvres de son ami. Non, refit-il en plaquant son bassin contre celui de Castiel, plaçant en même temps ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour lui signifier de se coller à lui.

Castiel obtempéra et leur deux bassin étaient maintenant en contact, la sensation de l'érection de l'autre clairement perceptible à travers leurs vêtements. Castiel semblait plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il savait qu'il serait celui qui prendrait l'autre... Dean lui devait bien ça. Il devait le remettre en confiance avec son corps et mettre de côté sa fierté allait de soi. Il lui devait ça et bien plus encore. Lentement, Dean écarta les jambes, laissant Castiel le fixant toujours aussi intensément se placer entre ses cuisses. Il se mordit les lèvres à la sensation d'exposition mais perdit vite sa gêne en remarquant le désir dans les yeux de son ami qui déglutit.

\- Cas... Murmura Dean en appuyant à nouveau dans le creux des reins de Castiel pour le faire réagir.

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Soudainement, Castiel roula profondément des hanches contre lui.

\- HAN ! Gémit Dean en écarquillant les yeux, euphorisé à cette sensation nouvelle qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas imaginé être aussi...

\- Dean... Souffla Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre en saisissant la mâchoire de son ami ayant rejeté la tête en arrière, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux avant de rouler à nouveau son bassin contre celui de Dean.

\- Hun Han ! Cas ! Fit ce dernier en une respiration accélérée en saisissant le bras de Castiel avec force.

Jamais il n'aurait cru être emporté aussi vite ! C'était nouveau et effrayant mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter maintenant !

\- Encore... Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, sa gêne restant toutefois présente.

Castiel grogna et commença un déhanchement régulier contre Dean qui gémissait doucement. Il sentait maintenant des lèvres sucer la peau tendre de son cou, lui procurant des frissons de plaisirs. Des mains se faufilèrent sous son T-shirt, caressèrent ses pectoraux, pincèrent ses tétons, le firent gémir et perdre la tête. Comment avait-il put ignorer ces petits bouts de chaire merveilleux ? Son T-shirt fut remonter sur ses clavicules, l'exposant aux lèvres de Castiel qui prit en bouche sa zone érogène nouvellement découverte.

\- AH Oh Cas ! Gémit-il en se cambrant fortement.

Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais laissé une fille lui sucer cette partie de son corps, trouvant cela trop gênant. Quel idiot il avait été ! C'était tout simplement divin ! Cette langue chaude et humide tourna autour de son téton, le durcissant encore plus avant de mordre soudainement dedans.

\- AHAN Putain ! Jura Dean, sidéré et émerveillé à la fois.

C'était pas possible ! Il croyait que Castiel était vierge ! L'aurait-il déjà fait ? Avec une femme ? Un homme ?!

\- Oh ! Cas ! Cas tu l'as... Hn déjà... ?

\- Non, répondit rapidement Castiel avant de se concentrer sur son autre téton tout aussi sensible.

\- Comment ? Hunn...

\- J'aime cette partie de ton corps... Souffla Castiel. Comme celle-là, ajouta-t-il en pressant le membre gorgé de sang de Dean dans sa main.

Ce dernier trembla au touché et commença à se déhancher contre cette main le massant doucement avant même de s'en rendre compte. Plus ! Il en voulait tellement plus ! Et comme si Castiel avait lu dans ses pensées, il serra plus fermement son membre, le faisant gémir et quémander et se déhancher et rougir et couiner... Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, bordel !

\- Castiel ! Plus, je t'en prie ! Donne-m'en plus ! Supplia Dean qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

Soudain, il entendit un grognement accompagné du son d'une fermeture éclair s'abaissant et la seconde d'après son jean et son boxer étaient au niveau de ses cuisses et un muscle chaud et humide remontait de la base à la tête de son membre brûlant. Il écarquilla les yeux à la réalisation, son souffle se bloquant dans son torse presque douloureusement. Castiel allait le...

\- HAAN ! Cria-t-il, son cri se terminant dans une étrange plainte enraillée.

Castiel le... ! C'était pas possible ! Mais la chaleur entourant son sexe, la pression s'exerçant sur lui, le bruit de succion... Comme ayant peur de voir la réalité, Dean baissa lentement la tête, puis les yeux. Il haleta en voyant effectivement son ami... son ami en train de le sucer. Bordel de merde !

\- Castiel ! Oh Putain Ha...

C'était surréel. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir un jour son ami avec les lèvres écartées autour de sa queue, en train de le sucer tout en le fixant avidement, en train de le...

\- HA !

Il laissa retomber son torse contre le canapé et se saisit fébrilement des cheveux noirs d'une main, hésitant entre le repousser... Castiel ne devrait pas se salir de la sorte... Mais il finit par lui faire appuyer son balancement de tête bien malgré lui. Il finit par se déhancher, s'enfoncer entre les lèvres du brun qui gémit de contentement et saisit fermement ses cuisses qu'il écarta davantage. Il finit par se laisser emporter dans la débauche avec son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui commença à s'intéresser à une autre partie de lui, qui le fit hoqueter mais en aucun cas se rétracter. Il lâcha les cheveux noirs pour poser ses mains sur sa bouche avec fermeté. Et pour s'empêcher d'émettre des sons gênants et pour s'empêcher de dire sous l'impulsion des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. Au grand jamais il ne s'était amusé avec son... intimité... Jamais l'idée ne lui avait ne serait-ce que traversé l'esprit. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas mettre sa fierté et ses questions de côté aussi facilement. Mais c'était Castiel. Castiel qui appuyait de plus en plus fermement contre son entrée, commençant doucement à la pénétrer. Il se mordit la main, respirant par le nez dans un sifflement.

\- Dean, ça va ? Demanda soudain Castiel en se redressant, trouvant son comportement anormal.

\- Lubrifiant, Cas, fut tout ce que dit Dean. Ma chambre, tiroir de la table de chevet, expliqua-t-il d'une respiration laborieuse.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent plusieurs interminables secondes.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé... Finit par murmurer Castiel.

Et soudain, Dean se redressa et passa un bras dans son cou. À quel point pouvait-il être parfait, cet idiot ? Il embrassa son ange, se saisit de sa main et lui fit appuyer ses doigts contre son entrée.

\- Dépêche-toi, fit-il en frémissant.

Castiel grogna sourdement, lui donna un dernier baiser avant de s'exécuter. Dean se passa une main sur le torse en attendant, contempla les marques rouges dues aux morsures de Castiel, son membre tendu et dressé... Il se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce une bonne idée ? ... Se demanda-t-il en entendant un tiroir être ouvert. L'angoisse s'insinua bien malgré lui dans ses pores. Il passa fébrilement sa main sous lui, tâta l'endroit qui allait bientôt être étiré... par le sexe de Castiel. Il se mordit la lèvre en s'appuyant d'une main à l'accoudoir du canapé, frotta son entrée de l'autre et couina presque en sentant des ondes de chaleurs inattendues venir lécher ses reins. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle info durant si longtemps, bordel ?! Soudain, le bruit d'un capuchon s'ouvrant lui fit relever la tête. Castiel se tenait devant lui et déversait du lubrifiant sur ses doigts en le scrutant avidement.

\- Cas ! Gémit plaintivement Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sentant sa jambe posée au sol trembler.

\- J'arrive, souffla le brun en saisissant la mâchoire fine d'une main, repoussant doucement Dean qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Hnn... Gémit-il contre la langue de Castiel qui repoussa sa main et appuya fermement deux doigts lubrifiés contre son intimité. HAAun Hn !

Dean avait terriblement chaud. Comment faisait Castiel pour encore porter des vêtements ? Il ne cessait de masser son entrée sans l'investir. Il voulait lui retirer son haut. Mais avant qu'il n'en n'ait le temps, Castiel passa son autre bras dans le creux de son dos et le tint fortement contre lui avant de le soulever du canapé et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Dean se laissa faire, le laissa le déposer sur son lit et continuer de le préparer. Il rompit le baiser pour gémir lorsqu'une phalange entra soudainement en lui pour se retirer quasi immédiatement.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean ne fut pas sûr si c'était une affirmation ou une question mais il hocha tout de même de la tête, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du brun. Et soudain ce dernier enfonça lentement son doigt en lui, phalange par phalange, faisant se tendre Dean contre lui.

\- Castiel c'est... C'est... Haleta-t-il.

\- La gêne va passer, promit Castiel qui commença un aller-retour doux en lui, son intimité se décontractant peu à peu.

Lorsque le brun fut en mesure de bouger librement en lui, il retira son doigt et repoussa Dean dans son lit. Ce dernier s'y installa plus confortablement, observant les draps bleu ciel quelques instants. Ici, c'était là où... Peu importe ! Se fustigea t-il avant de se retourner vers Castiel. Castiel qui la jouait pas fair-play, décidément ! Il se saisit soudainement du bas du T-shirt du brun et le souleva, ce dernier comprenant le but et levant les bras pour permettre à Dean de lui retirer le vêtement. Dean passa ensuite ses mains sur le torse pâle, observa son grain de beauté qu'il avait tant de fois vu mais auquel il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention... juste à côté de son téton... Sans hésiter, il se rapprocha et le prit en bouche, faisant gémir Castiel qui passa une main dans sa nuque en retournant solliciter l'intimité de Dean qui trembla en écartant les jambes.

Était-ce le bon choix ? Se demanda encore Dean. Laissait-il Castiel le prendre parce qu'il le voulait ou pour se faire pardonner ? Il allait tout de même coucher avec son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami qui enfonçait maintenant deux doigts en lui... Dean serra les dents. Ça faisait mal. Il cessa de lécher Castiel et posa son front contre le pectoral pâle. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Castiel. Il se sentait étiré...

\- C-Cas... Geignit-il. Ça fait mal... Finit-il par admettre tandis que les doigts s'enfonçaient toujours lentement en lui.

\- Détends-toi, répondit Castiel. Ça va passer, assura-t-il.

\- Ah Cas, c'est...

\- On peut arrêter quand tu veux.

Dean regarda soudainement le vide. Alors même qu'il avait ses doigts en lui, la quasi promesse de s'enfoncer par la suite en lui jusqu'à la garde, de le prendre, le baiser contre son matelas comme lui avait bien failli le faire cette nuit-là... Dean passa ses bras dans le cou du brun, respira profondément et détendit ses muscles. Pas question de faire demi-tour. Il voulait la lui donner, sa première fois avec un homme.

\- Continue, fit-il en écartant les genoux, laissant plus de place à Castiel qui frémit et recommença à enfoncer ses doigts en lui.

S'en suivit une douce cacophonie de gémissements perdus entre douleur et plaisir. Castiel lui suçait doucement la peau dans le cou et caressait tendrement son sexe pour le maintenir éveillé et le distraire à la fois. Il était d'une douceur exemplaire... ce qui peinait encore plus Dean. Il voulait le voir se venger, le prendre sans scrupules ici et maintenant. S'enfoncer en lui sans merci pour le baiser violemment... Peut-être que ça apaiserait sa culpabilité. Mais Castiel n'était pas comme ça. Il continua de le préparer avec lenteur et douceur jusqu'à pouvoir faire bouger librement trois doigts en lui. Et à cet instant, Dean tremblait, sa respiration était totalement étiolée, sa peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur...

\- Hann C-Cas... Gémit-il, ses doigts s'enfonçant fébrilement dans la chair des épaules de son ami.

\- Comment tu veux que je te prenne ?

Une vague de chaleur le prit aux reins. Castiel allait le... Il prit une grande inspiration laborieuse, sa peau l'ébouillantait...

\- Je … Hun je sais pas... Bégaya Dean en se déhanchant sur les doigts toujours en lui, atteignant peu à peu sa limite.

\- Paraît que c'est bien de le faire à quatre pattes, la première fois, fit Castiel d'une voix rauque.

\- HAn, quatre Hun... D'accord, hocha t-il frénétiquement du chef.

C'était comme ça qu'il avait... ''pris'' Castiel cette nuit-là. Le faire dans cette position allait peut-être l'aider. En tout cas, s'il l'avait proposé c'était qu'il voulait bien le faire. Castiel l'aida à se retourner, le plaçant à quatre pattes. Dean sentit ses mains glisser sur ses flancs, ses hanches. Il hoqueta et sortit malgré lui la croupe lorsque ses reins furent flattés, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout son corps. Les doigts continuèrent leur descente jusqu'à aller caresser son intimité.

\- Huun... Gémit-il longuement, désirant avoir quelque chose en lui pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'était étrange, il n'était pas encore habitué... Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'écarter les cuisses. Avec Castiel, tout irait bien. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui, pouvait lui montrer toutes les parts de sa personnalité sans crainte... Il pouvait lui montrer qu'il crevait d'envie d'avoir son sexe en lui sans hésiter.

\- Cas... Couina-t-il en tremblant, les doigts de son ami ne faisant que le tâter.

Il entendit le son d'un sachet être ouvert. Il pris une profonde inspiration fébrile, imaginant Castiel placer un préservatif sur son membre... membre qui allait bientôt s'enfoncer en lui. Il frémit en entendant le son distinctif de la bouteille de lubrifiant s'ouvrant... Bientôt... Il dut s'empêcher de gémir en mordant dans sa main, le son d'une main étalant le lubrifiant un membre reconnaissable. Lorsque Castiel alla ré-empoigner sa hanche, il était déjà au bord, il ne lui manquait plus que d'être empli.

\- Cas, je ne... dépêche Hun... Je tiendrai pas... longtemps... Gémit-il, le visage en feu.

\- Tu veux que je t'empêche de jouir ?

Dean gémit fortement, son dos se creusant. Il couina une réponse affirmative en sentant quelque chose de dur appuyer contre son entrée. La seconde d'après, Castiel allait encercler la base de son membre d'une main, le faisant se tendre instantanément.

\- Cas !

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et enfonça lentement son membre en lui. Dean se cambra, la bouche grande ouverte. Malgré la sensation étrange et la pointe de douleur, il était sûr qu'il aurait joui si Castiel ne l'en empêchait pas. Toutefois, l'inconfort et la douleur prirent lentement le pas sur le plaisir au fur et à mesure que son sexe se frayait un chemin en lui.

\- Ah ! Gémit-il de douleur en se cramponnant aux draps du lit.

\- Détends-toi, conseilla Castiel entre ses dents serrées avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Tellement serré... Grogna-t-il contre la nuque de Dean qui gémit fébrilement et tenta difficilement de décontracter la partie de son corps sollicitée. Putain... Être en toi, Dean... C'est... Bordel ! Jura-t-il avant de mordre dans l'épaule de son ami qui glapit avant de gémir longuement.

Il était tellement étiré, il se sentait plein... Et c'était bon ! Il pouvait sentir Castiel en lui alors même qu'il était immobile dans ses chairs. La douleur piquante se résorba sous les pensées faites de luxure... Il avait réellement le sexe de Castiel en lui ! Comme pour s'en assurer, il contracta son intimité et la sentit comblée, la sensation euphorisante rendit ses genoux faibles, tremblant sous son poids tandis qu'il entendit Castiel grogner derrière lui juste avant qu'il ne donne un coup de reins soudain.

\- HAN ! Cria Dean, sentant son ami encore plus profondément en lui. C-Cas-stiel... Appela-t-il de son souffle haché. Bouge...

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et empoigna plus fermement les hanches de Dean, se recula et fit ressortir son membre avant de le renfoncer à nouveau lentement. Dean sentait ce sexe l'investir avec une lenteur agonisante. C'était pas assez et en même temps déjà trop. La sensation de glissement, d'être empli, possédé, dominé, le son humide du lubrifiant, la chaleur... Il en avait la tête lourde mais bientôt, tout cela fut mit au second rang. Lorsque Castiel se repositionna derrière lui et entra en lui d'un coup de reins plus sec.

\- HAANhannn ! Hurla-t-il en se cambrant violemment. Qu'est-ce que... ?! Cas ! Appela-t-il, perdu, ne sachant qu'avait été ce plaisir soudain.

\- T'en veux encore ?! Entendit-il la voix rauque de son ami, une bouffée de chaleur lui dévorant à nouveau les reins, qu'il offrit.

\- Oh Oui ! Encore, Cas !

Castiel ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça à nouveau avec force au plus profond de lui, frappant cette zone qui ne manqua pas de le faire hurler. Les bras de Dean lâchèrent sous son poids lorsque Castiel frappa pour la quatrième fois cet endroit magique, le rendant aussi maniable qu'une poupée désarticulée.

\- AH HAn CAS ! HA !

\- Hunn Dean...

Ce dernier gémit encore plus fort, sentant son bas-ventre se contracter fatidiquement. Il allait venir !

\- Plus Fort ! HAun... CAS !

Castiel grogna et saisit l'épaule de Dean qu'il plaqua contre le matelas de son poids, ce dernier sentant son intimité frémir autour du membre en lui avant de se contracter violemment lorsque Castiel donna plus d'amplitude à ses coups de boutoir. Dean hurla en jouissant, ses mains serrant les draps à en trembler et ses reins le brûlant avec euphorie. Il entendit vaguement Castiel gémir en s'immobilisant au plus profond de lui, sentant son membre buter en lui en n'ajoutant que plus de plaisir à son orgasme. Castiel se laissa tomber en avant, épargnant Dean de justesse et se retenant contre le matelas, encadrant son corps du sien. Ils mirent plusieurs secondes à reprendre leur respiration. Dean voyait les bras de Castiel trembler sous son poids mais ne trouva pas le courage de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement le brun se redressa difficilement puis se retira de Dean qui grimaça d'inconfort. Ce dernier se mouva lentement sur le lit, sentant le bas de son corps peu enclin à coopérer. Il finit donc par s'immobiliser sur le côté, à regarder Castiel reboutonner son jean.

\- Cas... Souffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son ami qui le regarda avec embarras.

\- Es-ce que... Ça va ? Je n'ai pas été trop... Demanda-t-il, le rouge aux joues, ce qui le rendit adorable selon Dean.

\- Non. C'était... Génial... Murmura Dean en sentant soudainement la fatigue le prendre. Dors avec moi, dit-il avant même d'avoir eu le temps de le penser.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire et de déposé un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, la tête bourrée de question mais rapidement celle-ci disparurent pour Dean qui s'endormit sous le regard bleu océan de son ami

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 8**

C'était le week-end mais ça n'empêcha pas Castiel de se réveiller à 7 heure comme en pleine semaine. La seule différence était qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Dean y était encore profondément endormit, respirant paisiblement. Le brun sourit en coin, il était agréable de pouvoir voir Dean dormir sans que la cause ne soit une soirée bien arrosé après laquelle il était rentré tellement arraché qu'il s'était endormit dans le canapé. Il était avec lui parce qu'ils l'avaient finalement fait... Ils avaient fait l'amour... Il resta encore dans ses pensées un moment,, son sourire affectueux ne quittant pas ses lèvres, passa le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule tannée nue. En voyant son colloque aussi serein, il décida de changer ses habitudes et de rester à flemmarder au lit.

Il se recoucha donc, aussi près que possible de Dean sans éveiller ce dernier. Il resta il ne savait combien de temps à l'observer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par papillonner des yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude endormis lui étirèrent un sourire. Dean s'étira paresseusement en le fixant d'un œil hagard.

\- Salut mon ange... Murmura-t-il.

Dean vit immédiatement le sourire du brun s'affaisser subitement, ses yeux s'écarquiller d'effroi et son corps se tendre comme un arc.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Tu... Souffla Castiel d'une voix tremblante. Comment m'as-tu… appelé ?

Il devait se faire des idées ! Tenta de se convaincre Castiel. Ce n'était pas la même tonalité de voix, ça n'avait été qu'un murmure et tous les murmures se ressemblaient entre eux... Mais l'air choqué que fit Dean, la façon qu'il eut de se rapprocher subitement de lui, son regard désolé, coupable...

\- Castiel...

Ce dernier resta sans voix, le choc serrant encore ses tripes. Dean… Ça avait réellement été lui ce soir-là. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé de la sorte avant... Il se mordit la joue, sortit du lit sans rien ajouter et s'habilla prestement sans regarder son coloc.

\- Castiel, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Mais le brun ne voulait visiblement rien entendre, puisqu'il se saisit d'un grand sac dans lequel il mit des vêtements.

\- Castiel, où est-ce que tu vas ? Fit Dean d'une voix inquiète en se relevant, le drap autour de la taille.

Il tenta de saisir le bras de son ami mais celui-ci se déroba violemment à son emprise.

\- Ne me touche pas, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide, la colère et la rancune visible dans ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si doux.

Dean voulut le retenir, lui dire... Lui dire quoi, au juste ? Même s'il était bourré, il ne trouvait pas son comportement de cette maudite nuit excusable en rien alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que ce serait pour Castiel qui avait subi...

\- Comment as-tu pu... Murmura Castiel, les larmes noyant doucement ses yeux peinés.

\- Cas...

Devant tant de détresse, Dean se retrouva à cours de mot. Il avait provoqué cette peine, il avait fait souffrir Castiel... Il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir maintenant... Il le regarda partir le cœur lourd, la culpabilité ne l'ayant jamais autant rongé qu'à présent. Plus que tout au monde il voulait retourner à cette nuit là, éviter ce désastre... Il sentit des larmes chaudes rouler sur ses joues. Dans un sanglot il se laissa couler au sol, n'ayant plus la force de rester debout.

Castiel marchait dans la rue sans réellement savoir où il allait. La douleur le lançait dans son torse. Ça avait été Dean, cette nuit-là... Pourquoi lui faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi agir comme si de rien n'était par la suite ?! Il se sentait trahi. Il se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses larmes de couler en public. Ça faisait un mal de chien, il avait confiance en lui... N'en pouvant plus, il s'assit sur un banc, son sac à ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas pour le moment, peut-être même plus jamais. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, insouciant des regards étranges qu'on lui jetait. Il ne savait pas où il allait aller mais il ne retournerait certainement pas là-bas.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, se repassant l'événement dans la tête, essayant de remplacer son assaillant sans visage par celui de Dean... Rien que de l'imaginer lui tordait le cœur, l'oppressait, lui donnait envie de hurler. Les souvenirs ne cessaient de l'assaillir. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose, durant des heures il tenta de démêler le vrai du faux... Ce soir-là, était-ce le vrai visage de Dean ? S'était-il mis en colocation avec lui pour pouvoir le torturer ? Il était pourtant tellement agréable à vivre... Il l'avait tout de suite aimé au point d'en tomber amoureux. Il serra fortement les mâchoires à cette pensée. Quel crétin il avait été... Si seulement il ne l'avait pas rencontré, si seulement quelqu'un d'autre avait répondu avant lui à sa demande de colocation sur Internet, il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de la trahison de la personne qu'il aimait.

Il se passa il ne savait combien de temps. Lui, seul, sur ce banc. Des inconnus passant près de lui, le regardant, le jugeant, murmurant entre eux. Des inconnus qui se fichaient éperdument de sa détresse. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle haine pour ce monde. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait le faire sortir de sa tête !

\- Castiel ?! Fit soudainement une voix, comme si la personne avait entendu ses prières.

Le brun releva son visage pour découvrir Bartholomew accroupi devant lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Castiel ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, sa main allant tendrement essuyer la joue humide de larmes de Castiel qui recula le visage, ne souhaitant en aucun cas être touché en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-il en s'essuyant lui-même les joues.

\- Visiblement, ce n'est pas rien, non, souffla Bartholomew qui remarqua son sac au sol. C'est des bagages ?

Castiel hocha du chef lentement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dean ?

Castiel serra ses dents et baissa la tête, ne désirant pas en parler... Il voulait qu'on lui change les idées.

\- Tu veux rester chez moi le temps de trouver un endroit où dormir ?

Castiel le regarda avec crainte. Bartholomew était aussi très entreprenant... Mais lui au moins ne s'était pas caché de son désir pour lui. Lui au moins... Il soupira fortement, sentant un rire nerveux commencer à secouer son torse. Qui était-il censé croire, maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Comment était-il censé avancer dans un monde où tous ses proches lui mentaient ?

\- Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où aller... Continua Bartholomew qui avait grimacé en voyant la peine du brun. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Je peux t'emmener dans un hôtel proche, si tu veux ? Si tu n'as pas d'argent, je te payerai ce que je peux.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul dehors dans cet état.

Castiel renifla en respirant plus fortement pour parvenir à se calmer.

\- Chez toi, ce sera parfait, juste quelques jours, finit-il par dire, ne voulant pas être un poids. Mais s'il te plaît, n'essaye plus de me toucher...

Castiel vit l'air perplexe de Bartholomew puis le vacillement de ses yeux lorsque la raison d'une telle demande se fit lentement dans sa tête.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Dean a...

Castiel se leva soudainement, ne désirant pas entendre ce prénom. Bartholomew se releva à son tour, ses traits imprégnés d'inquiétude. Ce dernier montra le chemin au brun qui le suivit en silence. Silence qui commençait à lui peser étant donné que son cerveau ne voulait pas le laisser souffler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire dans le coin, sinon ? Fit-il pour rompre le silence et avoir autre chose sur quoi se concentrer.

\- Je venais prendre de quoi manger, j'ai plus rien dans le frigo, répondit Bartholomew en lui souriant doucement.

Castiel fronça des sourcils et sortit son portable. Il était quasiment midi ! Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Aucun appel manqué... Il n'avait même pas tenté de l'appeler... Était-ce parce qu'il s'en fichait ? N'avait aucun regret ? Castiel serra fortement son portable dans sa main avant de le remettre à sa place. Dean était une personne mauvaise. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

Dean regardait le nom de son ami affiché sur l'écran de son portable. Il ne parvenait pas à l'appeler. Maintenant adossé au mur, il tenait ses jambes repliées contre lui. Son portable au sol s'éteignit et il alla le rallumer avant de ré-enrouler son bras autour de ses jambes. Il devrait l'appeler, lui dire ce qu'il en était... qu'il était bourré... Oui, il n'avait pas fait exprès, se dit-il en prenant son portable, mais son geste s'arrêta juste avant. Pas fait exprès... Il ricana amèrement. Il avait peut-être été bourré mais tout de même parfaitement lucide cette nuit-là, mine de rien. Il posa son front contre ses genoux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Se lamenta-t-il.

Il resta à tourner en rond, l'esprit tracassé et incapable de dormir durant toute la journée. Il s'empressait d'aller voir son portable lorsque celui-ci sonnait en ayant l'espoir comme la peur que ce soit Castiel. Mais le brun ne lui envoya plus jamais un seul message à partir de ce jour. C'est la boule au ventre que Dean alla à la fac lundi, sachant qu'il allait forcément croiser son ami. Et effectivement, il le croisa, mais ce dernier l'ignora totalement et resta près de Bartholomew qui le fusillait du regard. Dean avait été tenté d'aller voir Castiel quitte à s'en prendre une bien méritée, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas du tout à sa présence, se mettant à regarder le vide avec un regard dur tandis que Bartholomew le virait rapidement et sans sommation.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Castiel ? Demanda un jour Benny.

\- On s'est disputés, répondit Dean d'une voix morne.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que vous ne vous parlez plus ! Dean, dès que vous avez posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre, vous êtes aussitôt devenus inséparables. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de grave, affirma Benny qui ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

\- On a couché ensemble, soupira Dean en fermant les yeux. Et c'était une très mauvaise idée alors s'il te plaît, ne m'en parle plus.

Benny le regarda avec incrédulité mais se passa de commentaire, Dean semblant réellement avoir pris un coup dans l'aile. Et à partir de ce jour, aucun de ses amis ne prononça le nom du brun devant lui. Une semaine après, il rentrait dans un appartement vide de la présence de son coloc, sa chambre ayant été totalement vidée. Il ne le voyait plus que pendant les cours et finit par arrêter de le chercher dans l'amphithéâtre, au bout de deux mois. C'était comme si Castiel n'avait jamais existé. Il était sorti de sa vie aussi vite qu'il y était rentré.

C'était maintenant la période des examens et Dean devait se consacrer aux révisions, mais les souvenirs d'un Castiel stressé par chaque petit contrôle ne cessaient de venir l'importuner. Il se demanda comment il s'en sortait... Parvenait-il à gérer son angoisse ? Avait-il fini ses révisions pour ce soir ? Était-il avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Quelqu'un qui le ferait réviser comme lui l'avait fait auparavant ? Dean soupira profondément en se frottant les yeux.

Son appartement était vide d'une deuxième personne. Il n'avait pas posté d'annonce sur Internet, n'ayant pas le cœur à chercher un nouveau coloc. Il devait puisé dans ses réserves pour payer le loyer mais ne se voyait pas passer des entretiens avec de possible futur colocataires, de toute façon. Ce serait comme admettre que Castiel était réellement sorti de sa vie...

Mais hélas, ce moment arriva, qu'il le veuille ou non. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il dut déménager, laissant derrière lui les derniers souvenirs d'une amitié passionnante et d'un amour fugace. Six ans plus tard, il n'avait rien oublié de Castiel, ses mimiques, son rire et ses bizarreries malgré qu'il ne l'ait plus jamais revu. Il n'osait pas regarder sur Internet ce qu'il devenait, ce serait comme violer son intimité une nouvelle fois... en somme, impardonnable.

Dean était maintenant guide touristique pendant l'été, vivant dans la nature comme si c'était sa propre maison, connaissant les montagnes et forêts comme sa poche grâce aux sorties qu'ils faisaient souvent avec son père, un amoureux de la nature qui lui avait refilé sa maladie. Et l'hiver, il bossait en tant que garagiste chez Bobby, cette saison n'étant guère appréciée des randonneurs. Il aimait sa vie, chaque voiture à réparer était une nouvelle composition comme chaque randonnée composée de ses propres problèmes et merveilles. Son frère bossait toujours dans le droit, décidé à devenir avocat coûte que coûte et Dean l'aidait financièrement. Il venait de finir sa saison touristique. Cette semaine avait été la dernière, il commencerait à bosser au garage dès lundi prochain. Sauf que son collège, Benny, avait une crève carabinée et ne pouvait assurer la dernière randonnée de la saison...

\- Bobby, je sais que je t'avais dit que je commencerais cette semaine et je t'assure que j'en avais l'intention mais Benny est tombé malade et on ne peut pas décommander nos clients. Si je ne suis pas leur guide, l'agence va me rendre la vie infernale... Peut-être même me virer, et j'adore ce job. C'est seulement dans la nature que j'arrive à me vider la tête... Je t'en prie ! Juste une semaine... Tu peux même me la compter dans mes congés !

\- ... Ne dis pas de bêtises... Finit par grogner Bobby. Tu auras ta randonnée et ta semaine de congé. Je me débrouillerai sans toi cette semaine, abdiqua finalement le plus vieux.

\- Merci Bobby ! S'exclama Dean en enlaçant le plus vieux qui lui fit des tapes dans le dos avant de le repousser doucement.

\- Allez, dépêche, barre-toi avant que je ne change d'avis, grogna l'homme en souriant toutefois.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, Bobby !

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Dean rentra rapidement chez lui car il avait encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour cette randonnée d'une semaine. Il s'installa à son bureau et récupéra les information fournies par son agence sur les participants, le trajet prévu et les escales. L'habitude et le coup de main aidant, il finit tout en deux jours, étant passé dans l'élite des négociateurs d'auberge pour les escales. Il fit l'inventaire de tout ce dont il aurait besoin et fit ses sacs. C'est donc équipé de tout le nécessaire qu'il attendait ses clients le lundi matin à la sortie de la ville. Ils étaient une petite dizaine sur la liste. Il aimait bien quant il n'y avait pas trop de monde, ça évitait la création de groupes. Comme avant chaque randonnée, il passa un coup de fil à son agence pour les informer du déroulement. Cette dernière lui donna les instructions habituelles en cas de problème qu'il écoutait vaguement en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son plan, qu'il avait foutu évidemment tout au fond. Il salua les premiers arrivant tout en se moquant du côté mère poule d'Ellen. Ellen était une très bonne amie à Bobby, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il avait eu la possibilité de faire ce job.

\- Mais ouais, j'allais te le dire ! Se moqua-t-il. Bon, il faut vraiment que je te laisse, cette fois. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, c'est loin d'être ma première fois, je suis un excellent guide. Et que ta fille se soit paumée dans ce secteur c'est normal... Elle lit les cartes à l'envers !

\- Winchester, Johanna ne lit pas les cartes à l'envers !

\- Excuse-moi, c'est la boussole ! Se moqua Dean en ressortant sa liste de participants.

\- Oh toi !

\- Je t'aime aussi, à dans une semaine ! Finit-il par raccrocher puis se tourner vers sa troupe. Excusez-moi, ma boss croit que je suis son fils, plaisanta-t-il, en faisant rire certain… mais pas d'autres. Alors il est plus que l'heure, voyons voir si tout le monde est là ! Garth Fitzgerald !

\- Présent, fit une voix timide.

Dean releva le regard et découvrit un homme tout maigrichon avec un sourire gêné entrain de lever la main comme un écolier.

\- Tu peux baisser la main, t'as la permission de parler quand tu veux, plaisanta Dean avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur sa feuille. Crowley Fergus !

\- Ici, mon mignon, fit la voix grave d'un jeune homme à l'air arrogant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je sens qu'on sera meilleurs potes, toi et moi ! Rit Dean en levant brièvement les sourcils. Rowena Fergus !

La femme à côté de Crowley, une belle femme rousse très digne, toussota de façon impériale. Ce qui fit lever un sourcil perplexe au guide… Que foutaient deux citadins dans une randonnée ? Il passa outre et reprit sa liste.

\- Ca...

Son souffle se bloqua. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, fixés sur les lettres noires imprimées sur la feuille de la liste des participants. Depuis combien de temps... ?

\- Castiel Novak... Souffla-t-il, ayant du mal à y croire lui-même.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Personne ne lui répondant, il dut donc relever la tête. Son regard passa sur les visages de ses clients et s'arrêta net sur une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixait intensément. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Dean ne savait que faire. Il avait longtemps imaginé ce que d'éventuelles retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami auraient pu être... mais jamais n'avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois cru que cela serait possible. Alors il resta bête, ne sachant quelle démarche suivre... C'est finalement la voix familière d'une autre personne qui le remit sur terre.

\- Et si on passait à la suite, Dean ? Fit l'homme à côté de Castiel avec agacement, cet homme n'étant autre que Bartholomew... Comment ça se fait que tu sois notre guide ?! Je croyais que c'était un certain Benny !

Alors Castiel était toujours avec Bartholomew... Ils étaient très certainement amants...

\- Oh ! T'atterris ?! S'énerva Bartholomew en se plaçant devant son amant, forçant le guide à le regarder lui.

\- Heu... Mon... Mon collègue est malade, il n'a pas pu être votre guide alors c'est moi qui le remplace en urgence. Mais je connais tout aussi bien que lui mon boulot alors vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire, finit-il par dire en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa liste, passant en mode professionnel pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

Il finit l'appel rapidement en évitant le regard de Castiel... Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas lâché des yeux un seul instant. Il était toujours aussi impassible et Dean n'avait pas eut la moindre idée de ce à quoi pensait le brun lorsque leur regard s'étaient croisés.

\- Bon, j'espère que vous n'avez rien oublié, je ne vais pas aller vérifier, vous n'êtes plus en maternelle... n'est-ce pas, Garth ? Fit-il au gringalet qui rit de bon cœur en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. J'espère que vous trouverez durant cette semaine ce que vous êtes venus chercher, poursuivit-il en se retournant, ouvrant la marche.

Maintenant était le moment crucial. Il devait amener tous les participants à parler entre eux et à se lier pour faire un voyage plus agréable. Le début était toujours difficile, personne ne se connaissant... enfin, presque.

\- Crowley, Rowena, vous êtes de la même famille ? Commença-t-il les hostilités.

\- Malheureusement, oui, soupira de dépit la rousse.

\- Faire ce voyage avec vous me comble de bonheur, mère ! Fit ironiquement l'homme.

\- Cesse de dire de telles choses immondes si tu ne veux pas finir au fond d'un ravin, mon petit chéri ! Répliqua Rowena avec acidité.

\- Wow, c'est l'amour fou entre vous... Pourquoi vous êtes venus ensemble si vous ne pouvez pas vous piffrer ? Demanda Pamela en repoussant ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

\- Parce qu'il a dit que je n'étais qu'une vieille folle déambulant tel un cadavre qui ne pourrait jamais accomplir quoi que ce soit vu son âge, cracha Rowena avec dédain.

\- Et elle a dit que je n'était qu'une feignasse trop lourd et gras, un boulet, un incapable et c'était quoi le dernier ? Demanda Crowley à la femme rousse qui releva fièrement le menton.

\- Une crevure.

\- Voilà. Cela satisfait-il votre curiosité ?

\- Alors vous vous êtes inscrits à cette randonnée pour vous prouver mutuellement que l'autre à tort sur votre personne, intervint Dean. Peut-être vous réconcilierez-vous à la fin ?

Il y eut deux exclamations condescendante en même temps, faisant sourire Dean. Pour des gens qui ne pouvaient pas se piffrer, ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup.

\- Dean ! Gémit soudainement Charlie. C'est encore loin ?

Dean se retourna avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça fait à peine une heure qu'on a commencé, Charlie !

\- On peut pas faire une pause ? Je suis crevée.

\- Déjà ? T'es ridicule. Même la vieille se porte toujours comme un charme, fit Meg avec condescendance.

\- Hey, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Persifla Rowena. Tu vas te retrouver à dégringoler la falaise avant même de t'en rendre compte !

\- Je suis une geek, moi ! Je ne grimpe pas, ne caracole pas et ne marche pas sur des terrains impraticables ! Gémit piteusement Charlie.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est fatiguant, Dean, finit par approuver Garth.

\- On peut peut-être faire une petite pause Dean-o, fit Pamela en souriant de façon complice à Dean. On commence tout juste, ils s'habitueront vite.

\- Non mais je vous jure, vous êtes tous des femmelettes ! S'exclama Meg. Vous n'avez qu'à rester là, nous on y va. N'est-ce pas, Clarence ? Fit-elle en passant son regard sur le corps de Castiel qui se raidit. Tu n'as pas lâché un mot depuis le début, ne me dis pas que tu es muet ?

\- ... Non... Je ne le suis pas... Fit Castiel, surprenant Dean qui trouvait sa voix encore plus grave qu'avant.

\- Woah ! Ronronna Meg en s'approchant du brun. Ta voix, c'est quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu peux combler une femme rien qu'avec elle, fit-elle en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la gorge de Castiel qui la laissa faire, la fixant intensément.

Il avait toujours cette étrange habitude, alors... Remarqua Dean, la nostalgie lui poignant le cœur.

\- Bas les pattes, intervint soudainement Bartholomew en repoussant la main de la jeune femme brune. Il est à moi.

Dean serra les dents en entendant ça mais fut également agréablement surpris de voir le visage de Castiel se durcir au même moment.

\- Oh ? Gay, alors ? Tu ne cesses de marquer des points, mon beau, s'extasia de plus belle Meg en ignorant totalement Bartholomew. J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper deux mecs à la fois, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- J'adorerais voir deux mecs baiser ensemble, moi, intervint inopinément Pamela qui, elle, se léchait les lèvres.

\- Clarence et lui ? Demanda Meg avec dégoût en pointant du pouce Bartholomew tout en regardant Pamela.

Cette dernière sourit de plus belle, venant de trouver sa meilleure amie de rando.

\- Clarence et lui, fit-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête leur guide. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient bandants comme c'est pas permis, ajouta-t-elle.

Dean ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi la discussion avait dérivé là-dessus ?! Si elles apprenaient que lui et Castiel avait couché ensemble une fois, elles n'allaient plus les lâcher !

\- Tu crois que c'est qui qui baiserait l'autre ? Demanda Meg en détaillant Dean.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? S'insurgea Bartholomew. Castiel est mon mec, il ne baisera avec personne d'autre que moi !

\- Pff, rabat-joie, grogna Meg.

Pamela, elle, observait la réaction de Castiel qui regardait sur le côté, ne semblant pas réellement vouloir approuver les dires de son compagnon, sans pour autant les réfuter. Elle pouvait sentir une sorte d'énergie pesante, envoûtante et douloureuse à la fois régner entre le brun et leur guide. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Dean qui regardait également dans le vide. Ces deux-là avaient une histoire commune, et pas des moindres.

Ils reprirent leurs routes aussitôt après pour faire passer le malaise. Le reste de la marche se fit dans un silence par moments entrecoupé d'insultes entre la mère et le fils Fergus , les divagations de Garth et Charlie ou les remarques acerbes de Meg – cette dernière ne manquant aucune occasion pour remballer Ruby à qui elle semblait vouer une acidité toute particulière. Dean devait parfois calmer le jeu sans pour autant plomber l'ambiance, ce qui s'avérait être quelque chose de plus ardu qu'il ne le croyait. D'autant plus que son esprit ne parvenait pas à se focaliser entièrement sur son travail, ses pensées ne cessant de dériver vers Castiel qui avait à peine dit une phrase depuis le début de la journée. Pourtant, à moins qu'il ne soit devenu parano tellement il faisait une fixette sur le brun, il ne cessait de sentir le regard insistant de ce dernier dans sa nuque...

\- Hey, la blondasse, ne crois pas que la couleur de tes cheveux te donne le droit d'être conne ! Persifla Meg, ne semblant pas supporter l'élégance de Ruby qui rejetait d'ailleurs ses dits-cheveux blond en arrière à la L'Oréal.

\- À défaut d'être canon, t'as une langue de pute. C'est déjà ça ! Lâcha narquoisement Ruby, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Pouffiasse, cracha Meg en fusillant la blonde du regard.

\- Connasse, rétorqua Ruby en passant son regard dédaigneux sur le corps de la jeune femme brune.

\- Pétasse ! Cria Meg en se rapprochant soudainement de Ruby qui se tourna vers elle.

\- Truie ! Grogna Ruby qui dépassait la brune de quelques centimètres, la regardant ainsi de haut.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?! Intervint soudainement Dean, faisant demi-tour pour arriver au niveau des deux jeunes femmes. Je vous préviens : vous vous battez et j'appelle de suite l'agence pour qu'on vous ramène d'où vous venez ! Je ne suis pas guide pour des espèces d'animaux incapables de se tenir alors soit vous trouvez un moyen de coexister soit je passe le coup de fil, c'est très rapide !

Meg pris une inspiration, sur le point de répliquer, mais se rétracta au dernier moment, se léchant les lèvres en regardant sur le côté, bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Ruby, elle, regarda vers le ciel, du côté opposé à Meg. Dean hocha du chef, satisfait de leur réaction, et se retourna mais une paire d'yeux bleus le fit se stopper net. Il déglutit, le temps s'arrêtant, incapable de reprendre son mouvement. Castiel le fixait... toujours avec ce visage impassible d'où il ne décelait pas ses réelles émotions. Il en était aussi bien capable qu'avant. Ça faisait six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, en même temps.

\- Bon, Dean-o, on repart ? Demanda Pamela en se plaçant à côté de Dean, lui permettant de se soustraire au regard de saphir.

\- Hmm... Oui... Bégaya-t-il avant de reprendre la tête de la joyeuse équipe.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout la façon qu'il a eu de te reluquer, entendit-il Bartholomew dire à Castiel. Il vraiment du culot d'oser revenir vers toi après ce qu'il t'a fait.

Dean fut peiné de ne pas entendre Castiel répondre pour prendre son parti mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... Si Castiel avait répondu, il aurait très certainement approuvé les propos de son amant. Et ça lui aurait fait encore plus de mal...

\- Donc c'est bien toi qui a merdé avec le beau brun, fit Pamela à côté de lui, le surprenant.

\- Euh... Oui... Souffla Dean, mal à l'aise.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, la gravité de ta connerie ? Demanda la jeune femme qui se pinça les lèvres en voyant l'air coupable du guide.

\- … 9... Souffla Dean. Voire même 10... C'était quelque chose d'impardonnable...

Un long silence s'ensuivit, Pamela n'osant pas et ne savant que dire pour débloquer la situation. Elle pouvait sentir la culpabilité de Dean piquer sa peau. Un tel niveau de culpabilité après tout ce temps devait forcément dire que ces deux hommes étaient au départ très proches.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours... Souffla-t-elle soudainement avant de s'en rendre compte.

Dean se stoppa net et la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, ces derniers se détournant pour revenir plusieurs fois sur la jeune femme avec un air mal à l'aise, embarrassé... coupable.

\- Mon Dieu... Marmonna Pamela. Ça crève les yeux.

Dean se racla la gorge en se détournant promptement cette fois, reprenant son chemin sous l'œil protecteur de la jeune femme brune. Pamela jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, non surprise de rencontrer quasi instantanément un regard bleu dans le fond de la file des randonneurs. Fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, vu comme la situation était bloquée entre ces deux-là, si personne ne faisait rien, ils allaient repartir comme ils étaient venus. Ce qui serait très dommage et triste.

\- Meg ! Appela-t-elle l'autre brune qui arriva rapidement à sa hauteur, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux taquiner du beau gosse brun ? Demanda Pamela.

Un éclat d'intérêt scintilla immédiatement dans le regard de Meg qui était observée de près par Ruby, cette dernière cherchant certainement la moindre petite faille pour emmerder la brune.

\- Le problème, c'est ce Bartholomew ! Grogna Meg. Un vrai pot de colle possessif, limite sociopathe. M'étonnerait pas qu'un jour Clarence se fasse séquestrer par ce taré s'il se rapproche un peu trop d'un autre oiseau.

\- Hum... C'est un problème, effectivement... Fit pensivement Pamela. Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller !

Meg sourit de plus belle, rêvant déjà de ses futurs tentatives de rapprochement. Pamela se lécha les lèvres. Son but n'était pas de rapprocher Castiel de Meg ni même de lui faire du mal. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ruby et sourit, confiante. Soudain une personne se vautra au sol, s'étalant de tout son long sur le chemin, faisant baisser les yeux de tous. Crowley était en train de bouffer la terre du sentier, parvenant difficilement à se relever à cause de son énorme sac sur le dos. Rowena souriait derrière sa main, sa voix malicieuse et mélodieuse vibrant de moquerie.

\- À peine plus sur la droite et ça aurait été parfait, fit-elle en riant doucement.

Crowley tourna la tête sur la droite, une énorme pierre étant à peine à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Sa mère avait essayé de le tuer. Encore. Il soupira fortement et fouilla dans sa poche en se relevant, sortant un petit revolver et alarmant tout le monde.

\- Wow wow ! S'exclama Dean, se dirigeant prudemment vers l'homme armé en gardant les mains en l'air. Calme-toi, Crowley ! Fit-il en voyant ce dernier jubiler tout en tenant en joug sa mère.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends l'occasion ! S'extasia l'homme en se rapprochant de sa mère qui rit, méprisante.

\- Comme si tu pouvais réellement le faire, se moqua-t-elle de lui.

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! S'exclama Crowley en se rapprochant de sa mère qui ne perdait pas de sa superbe.

\- Exactement, mon chéri. Si tu en étais réellement capable, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Hurla Crowley en pressant la détente.

Mais Dean s'était précipité au début de la réplique de son client, relevant le canon de l'arme qui tira une balle dans le ciel, chacun poussant un cri de peur au bruit assourdissant.

\- Putain ! Hurla Dean avant de donner un coup de poing à Crowley qui s'effondra par terre. Mais vous êtes complètements taré tout les deux !

Dean récupéra l'arme pour la balancer au loin avant de grogner de douleur en se tenant la main, du sang s'écoulant dans la terre du sentier.

\- Ce connard m'a flingué la main ! S'exclama-t-il en respirant fortement avant de regarder Rowena qui le regardait avec un air choqué.

\- Il a vraiment osé... Souffla-t-elle, une main devant la bouche. Ce sale petit fumier ! Je vais l'étriper, faire ça à sa propre mère ! Il va...

\- Ah non, ça suffit ! Explosa Dean. Vous avez failli crever aujourd'hui parce que vous avez poussé votre fils à bout et ça ne vous a rien appris ?! Ragea-t-il. Et toi ! Reprit-il en se tournant vers Crowley qui s'était relevé. Tu refais un truc dans le genre et sois certain que la prochaine fois je te pète la gueule jusqu'à que tu ne puisses plus jamais reconnaître ta sale tronche dans un miroir !

Crowley grogna et râla mais ne répliqua pas. Cela suffit à Dean qui retourna son attention vers sa main. La balle avait éraflé sa paume, creusant dans la chair à certains endroits. Il serra le poing et ouvrit son sac à dos de l'autre main pour en sortir une écharpe qu'il enroula autour de sa main. Et alors qu'il allait faire un nœud, deux mains pâles vinrent saisir le tissu pour le retirer de sa main blessée. Dean se figea et releva lentement la tête, son cœur s'emballant en voyant des mèches noires ondulant avec le vent passer devant des yeux bleu profonds concentrés sur leur tâche. Castiel sortit ensuite de son sac du désinfectant avec compresses et bandages, se mettant silencieusement au travail. Dean ne put détacher son regard de son visage impassible, ses traits fins, ses lèvres rosées... Une profonde tristesse lui serra la gorge, le regret ressurgissant encore plus fort. Il ne pouvait que se maudire d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de si précieux et n'avait pas le droit de prétendre à une seconde chance.

Castiel fixa la bande avec du sparadrap, ses mains restant sur celle de Dean un instant. Dean ne put que retenir son souffle lorsque le brun releva enfin son regard vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus... Et lui ? Pensait-il la même chose sur ses yeux verts ? A quoi pensait-il ? Se demanda Dean en déglutissant.

\- Ça devrait aller avec ça. Je vérifierai pour que ça ne s'infecte pas, fit Castiel, sa voix grave prenant un ton professionnel. J'ai des antalgiques contre la douleur, n'hésite pas à m'en demander si tu as mal.

Dean ne put que hocher du chef. Il ne se sentait pas en droit de lui parler. Castiel devait le détester, ne le soigner que parce que...

\- Tu es médecin ? Demanda-t-il impulsivement, sentant son cœur s'emballer à tant audace.

\- Ne prends pas cet air émerveillé, rit doucement Castiel. Je ne suis que médecin généraliste.

\- Que ? Mais c'est génial, Cas ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se figer, ce que sembla également faire le brun.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dit cette simple syllabe ? Des années... Osant à peine la penser jusqu'à maintenant, s'entendre dire le surnom de son meilleur ami était comme une barrière qui se fracassait soudainement sous le poids de la culpabilité. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme roulait sur sa joue de ses yeux toujours aussi écarquillés.

\- Merci... Finit par souffler le brun sans le regarder dans les yeux, retournant auprès de son petit ami qui lui saisit immédiatement le bras et commença à lui parler à l'oreille.

Mais Dean était trop bouleversé pour en faire cas, se retournant pour reprendre la tête du convoi.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 9**

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance pesante. Pamela commençait à désespérer du comportement de Dean. Ce dernier restait fermé, ne parvenant pas à se détendre en présence de Castiel qui lui non plus ne parlait pas à leur guide... Rowena et Crowley se lançaient toujours des piques acerbes, de même pour Meg et Ruby... Bartholomew ne laissait pas une seconde de tranquillité à Castiel, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle et fusillant du regard Dean lorsque ce dernier osait regarder le brun.

\- Et du coup, je l'ai retrouvé en train de bouffer mon poisson rouge, la queue dépassait encore de sa bouche ! S'exclama Garth qui se faisait un monologue sans que ne personne l'écoute, si ce n'est Dean qui acquiesçait de temps en temps.

\- La queue de qui ? S'exclama soudainement Meg avec des étoiles plein les yeux, ce qui exaspéra une bonne partie de l'équipe.

\- De son poisson rouge, grogna Ruby en fusillant du regard la brune qui se renfrogna avant de décider de se changer les idées auprès de Castiel, toujours chaperonné par Bartholomew, l'éternel...

\- Clarence, pourquoi une telle bouille maussade ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant de façon suggestive, la joue dans la paume de sa main.

\- Je suis né comme ça, répondit le brun de sa voix grave à souhait qui détourna vite les yeux de la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière sourit de plus belle.

\- T'es trop mignon, toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de roucouler.

\- Mignon et à moi ! Ne manqua pas d'intervenir le possessif maladif.

\- Et bah dis donc, fit la jeune brune d'une voix consternée, pour que tu sois sur son dos sans arrêt, c'est que tu sens que ça commence à tourner chocolat entre vous deux. Je me trompe ? Demanda Meg avec malice.

Bartholomew ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais visiblement il était à court d'arguments, même Castiel ne cherchait pas réellement à défendre leur cause. Ça crevait les yeux que tout ça battait de l'aile. Alors il se contenta de la fusiller du regard avant de détourner son attention, ne manquant pas de remarquer Dean les fixant...

\- Quelque chose t'amuse ?! Éructa Bartholomew qui vit Dean se pincer les lèvres avant de détourner son attention, s'empêchant clairement de dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu sais, intervint en revanche Pamela, tu n'es pas obligé d'agresser les gens de la sorte.

\- Ce connard n'avait qu'à pas reluquer mon mec !

\- « Ton » mec est un très bel homme qui attire les regards. Tu devrais être flatté et le laisser vivre. Fit Rowena contre toute attente, le menton haut et fière. Cette démonstration de possessivité à travers des menaces faites à tout vas à ceux qui lui porte de l'intérêt ne fait que révéler ton manque de confiance en lui et son désirs d'aller voir ailleurs et à mon humble avis, il aurait tout intérêt à le faire !

Ça tirade en laissa plus d'un baba, étonné d'entendre ceci venant d'une femme de l'âge de Rowena mais faisant sens lorsque l'on connaissait sa personnalité. Meg avait un sourire de six pieds de long, extatique d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre penser ça tandis que Bartholomew affichait un air choqué et tentait de répliquer en vain. Il commença à s'agiter bizarrement, son regard passant de Dean à Castiel plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se fixe sur son mec.

\- Tu fais ça, Castiel... ! Menaça aussitôt Bartholomew en se tournant vers le brun qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je te jure que je te le fais regretter !

\- Hey ! Intervint immédiatement Dean. Je t'interdis de menacer Cas, tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as de l'avoir alors que lui se tape un trou du cul de premier ordre !

\- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! T'as vraiment du culot de dire ça après ce que tu lui as fait !

Ce ci ne manqua pas de refroidir Dean qui fut immédiatement submergé par la culpabilité. Il baissa les yeux au sol en se mordant la lèvre, incapable de faire front davantage. Le silence se fit dans le groupe, chacun se demandant quelle genre de chose avait bien put faire leur guide...

\- Ça suffit, Bartholomew, finit par intervenir Castiel en soupirant de lassitude, on est venus ici pour changer d'air et prendre du bon temps. Alors évite de gâcher le voyage de tout le monde avec ce genre d'événement ayant prescription.

\- Prescription ? S'insurgea Bartholomew, outré. Tu sembles avoir oublié à quel point tu étais dévasté !

\- C'était il y a sept ans ! S'exclama soudainement plus fortement le brun, son regard perçant de part en part son compagnon. Je ne suis plus le même et tu devrais être le premier à le savoir ! Réprimanda-t-il sévèrement, semblant avoir eut cet argument des centaines de fois.

Bartholomew se pinça les lèvres et tomba les yeux. Dean ne put s'empêcher de fixer Castiel qui s'imposait enfin... Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé le faire durant la fac... Il était toujours le plus discret, celui ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, le plus concilient. Au grand jamais il ne l'avait vue remettre quelqu'un à sa place, ni même ses amis qui parfois pouvaient être carrément lourdingue avec lui... Il déglutit difficilement... Et pourtant pourquoi ne lui balançait-il pas ses 4 vérités ? Attendait-il le bon moment ? Avait-il toujours du mal avec ce traumatisme ? Sa rancœur était-elle si profonde qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ?

Soudain, des yeux bleus rencontrèrent son regard et ils restèrent à s'observer un temps. Dean était incapable de respirer convenablement, cloué sur place par Castiel et son regard perçant mais impassible et intense à la fois, tellement exaltant et angoissant en même temps. Les nerfs de Dean finirent par avoir raison de lui et il dut baisser le regard... incapable de se sentir à la hauteur.

\- Clarence, tu me rends toute chose, là, roucoula soudainement Meg avec un sourire espiègle, ne manquant pas de remarquer le regard que Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter.

\- Meg, fit contre toute attente Castiel en se tournant vers une jeune femme tout ouïe, tu es une femme très belle, avec une personnalité forte intéressante mais je serai bien incapable de te donner ce que tu recherches et ce quelque soit le domaine, fit-il avec sincérité. J'aime les hommes, je ne peux juste pas.

\- Oh... Clarence ! Fit tout émerveillée la jeune femme brune en allant spontanément l'enlacer. Tu es vraiment un petit ange adorable.

Dean frémit en entendant le surnom avec lequel il l'avait affublé lors de cette funeste nuit... Il vit le coin des lèvres de Castiel tiquer légèrement mais l'instant d'après il étirait ses lèvres dans un doux sourire clément et rendait l'étreinte. Il sentit un coude tapoter ses côtes, le faisant tourner la tête vers Pamela qui se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu as entendu, il a dit qu'il aimait les hommes, pas qu'il était avec quelqu'un, lui fit-elle remarquer. Lapsus plus que révélateur !

Dean sentit une sorte de soulagement mêlé d'un espoir piquant mais vivifiant l'envahir. C'était vrai... La plupart des gens, pour repousser les avances d'une autre personne, signalent qu'ils sont en couple. C'est comme un réflexe, même pour certains n'étant pas forcément en couple. Soit Castiel ne se sentait pas comme étant en couple, soit leur couple battait sérieusement de l'aile. Dans les deux cas, à son grand dam et sa plus profonde honte, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Ils finirent par repartir un quart d'heure plus tard. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la contemplation du paysage, Dean expliquant et donnant des renseignements intéressants sur la faune et la flore pour ceux voulant bien l'écouter. Pamela ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, remarquant l'intérêt que portait Castiel à chaque fois que Dean prenait la parole. Elle décida de ralentir le pas pour arriver à la hauteur du brun qui lui sourit poliment.

\- Dean est un bon guide, j'ai essayé de lui poser des colles mais il ne l'a même pas remarqué, sourit la jeune femme brune.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait la nature... Fit Castiel en regardant les épaules larges de Dean en tête de file. Je pensais qu'il serait plutôt mécanicien... Souffla-t-il avec une sorte de nostalgie à s'y méprendre dans la voix.

\- Oh ! Mais il l'est ! S'exclama Pamela. L'hiver, il est sous une voiture et l'été, il sillonne la nature.

\- Je vois, sourit doucement Castiel,une telle tendresse dans son expression poussant Pamela au delà des limites.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres, voyant l'assombrissement instantané du visage du brun. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais vous sembliez proches...

\- ...

Castiel ne dit rien, faisant regretter à Pamela son impulsivité.

\- On était très proches... Finit toutefois par dire le brun, le regard perdu dans le vide. Au point où on a couché ensemble une fois... Mais ce que j'ai appris par la suite... Je ne pense pas que Dean ait couché avec moi par envie, et encore moins par amour, fit-il avec une peine claire et nette dans la voix.

\- Dean ne m'a pas l'air d'être le type de personne à coucher avec quelqu'un pas profit quelconque... Souffla doucement Pamela mais cette fois, Castiel ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas avoir la réponse lui-même.

\- Bien ! On va planter les tentes ici. Demain soir, on aura droit à une auberge, s'exclama soudainement Dean en se retournant pour se faire entendre.

Immédiatement après, on entendait des soupirs et grognements de soulagement et des corps se vautrant au sol.

\- J'ai dit qu'on plantait les tentes, pas qu'on me regardait le faire ! Rouspéta Dean avec amusement.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, mon cher, donne cinq minutes à une femme de mon âge, souffla Rowena en se tenant aussi dignement que possible sur un rocher non loin.

\- Cela m'étonne qu'une femme de votre âge n'ait pas déjà fait corps avec la terre, fit Crowley d'un ton sarcastique, gagnant un sourire narquois de la part de sa mère.

\- Bref, il va faire bon ce soir, je pense qu'une nuit à la belle étoile est quasiment obligatoire ! Reprit Dean qui ouvrit son sac pour en sortir sa tente. Mais comme le temps change beaucoup ici, mieux vaut avoir de quoi s'abriter d'une pluie inopinée.

Peu à peu, tout le monde se mit en mouvement, râlant et explosant de rire pour ceux vraiment sur les nerfs. Garth peinait à planter ses piquets dans la terre tandis que Meg balançait sa tente qui se déplia dans les airs. Si d'habitude, Dean était toujours le premier à avoir fini malgré sa tente récalcitrante, sa main l'handicapait particulièrement pour la tâche. A plusieurs reprises, il saisit à pleine main les tiges en fer avant de la rétracter en grimaçant...

\- Crowley et ses conneries... Je lui ferai payer les soins, grogna-t-il.

\- Mes soins étaient gratuits, Dean, fit soudainement une voix grave reconnaissable entre toutes, faisant sursauter et se retourner Dean d'un bond.

Il resta bête devant le brun qui le fixait... le fixait impassiblement et intensément, comme à la recherche de réponse... Ce dernier finit par détourner son regard vers l'objet du tourment de son guide.

\- Je vais t'aider, souffla-t-il avant de saisir à son tour les tiges en métal. Étonnant, je pensais que tu aurais une tente moins... vieille, sourit Castiel.

\- Il m'en fallait une résistante, fit Dean en déglutissant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très soigneux...

\- Hmm...

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il n'était pas non plus doux avec ses amis... Pouvant être dur avec eux, voire cruel pour certains. À nouveau, la culpabilité se mit à peser lourd en son sein, ses mouvements se ralentissant, ses pensées se dispersant et même des larmes montant à ses paupières... Il se racla brutalement la gorge et s'essuya rageusement les yeux. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait le droit de pleurer ici, ce n'était certainement pas lui.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait ce soir là. Fit tout bas Castiel qui ne se stoppa pas dans le «montage » de la tente, Dean se figeant totalement en revanche. Mais en tout cas je suis quasiment sûr que chacune de tes actions après était guidé par la culpabilité. Culpabilité que je peux voir même aujourd'hui. Et si ça d'était arrêté là, j'aurais put le supporter et te pardonner... Souffla-t-il. Mais tu as pris les sentiments que j'avais pour toi à la légère, t'en est servit pour me manipulé et allégé ta conscience en couchant avec moi... Fit Castiel, sans jamais croiser le regard de son guide qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je découvre la vérité aussi vite, et si ça n'avait effectivement pas été le cas... J'aurais certainement été bien trop éperdument amoureux de toi pour t'en tenir rigueur à ce moment là...

\- Cas...

\- Ou peut être que je pense trop... Peut être t'étais tu seulement servit de mes sentiments pour te délesté du poids de la culpabilité autant que possible et ce qu'importe le résultat...

Dean voulait tout nier. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Car une part de lui avait réellement cherché à soulager sa conscience … Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami à cet époque, grâce... à cet incident...

\- Lorsque cette randonnée serra finit, j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir Dean. Finit par dire Castiel qui le regarda enfin dans les yeux, une nouvelle force et détermination à couper le souffle baignant dans ce bleu unique.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, voulait hurler, s'expliquer, lui dire qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, pas ce que lui voulait... Mais sa voix ne sortit pas et Castiel s'en alla, retourna au près de Bartholomew qui le regardait avec un sourire satisfait en coin. Il vit également Pamela le regarder avec inquiétude... Mais il ne pouvait supporter son regard... Il se détourna rapidement et s'éloigna en de grandes foulées fébriles. Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elles coulèrent librement sur son visage tordu par la douleur. Il marcha en ligne droite et finit par s'arrêter vers un arbre auquel il s'appuya. Une main pressée contre sa bouche trembantes et humide de larmes, il se mordait les lèvres en retenant difficilement ses sanglots. Soudain deux bras vinrent l'enlacer étroitement et le serrer contre une corps féminin. Dean passa ses bras autour de Pamela qui lui soufflait des mots apaisant à l'oreille.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Dean. Il vient juste de relâcher sept longues années de frustration, douleur et colère accumulées. Je suis sûr que demain il sera différent... peut-être même que son changement d'état d'esprit vous fera vous rabibocher.

\- J-j'en doute, couina Dean qui respirait fortement pour calmer ses émotions et parler intelligiblement. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, je suis sûr qu'il veut juste partir maintenant plutôt que de me voir encore quatre jours...

\- Si ça avait vraiment été le cas, il serait partit dès le moment où il a vu que tu étais son guide, fit remarquer Pamela qui caressait tendrement la nuque de Dean.

\- Je ne peux plus lui faire face... J'ai trop honte de ce que...

\- Doucement, Dean ! Le coupa t-elle dans son emportement. Tu vas d'abord te calmer et me dire exactement ce que tu lui a fait il y a sept ans.

Dean cessa de parler, clairement hésitant à dire ou non ce qu'il avait fait... Mais Pamela était radieuse d'une énergie douce et réconfortante et il était sûr qu'elle ne le condamnerait pas immédiatement.

\- Il... Castiel à toujours attiré l'attention et notamment des pervers mais il en était totalement inconscient, c'est moi qui devait assurer ses arrières... J-j'avais plusieurs fois empêcher des types clairement louche de l'approcher mais... Mais je savais qu'un jour je ne serrais plus là pour le protéger et ça m'angoissait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors... Je voulais juste qu'il se rende compte du danger autour de lui alors... Après une soirée où j'avais beaucoup bue et après avoir rencontré un autre de ces connards qui n'en voulait qu'à son cul... J'ai déconné... Je suis rentré fou d'inquiétude pour lui mais il dormait et le voir si paisible alors que moi je... Couina Dean en serrant les mâchoires, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Du coup... Du coup je me suis approché de lui et... Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que des tarés pourraient réellement lui faire subir ça ! S'exclama-t-il, honteux et le regret le bouffant à vif. Alors j'ai fais semblant de le violer...

La seconde où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, Dean s'effondra. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol tandis que ses sanglots reprenaient de plus belle. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix, à qui que ce soit... Et se l'entendre le dire gravait davantage encore ce crime dans son être, le torturant sans relâche.

\- Je lui ais bandé les yeux... Continua-t-il d'une voix brisée. L'ai immobilisé, bâillonné et touché, lui ai dit des choses horribles... J'ai fait exactement ce que je craignais que les autres lui fasse... Je suis un monstre tout comme eux, j'ai ressentit du désirs pour lui tout comme eux alors je n'ai strictement rien pour ma défense, il pourrait décider de me détruire que je n'y trouverais rien à y redire... Finit Dean, la tête dans les mains.

Et alors qu'il croyait que Pamela aurait été choquée et l'aurait laissé tomber – à juste titre – cette dernière l'enlaçait toujours.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, souffla-t-elle, contre toute attente. Il faut que tu lui dises tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, fit catégoriquement Dean. Il a enfin réussi à se reconstruire et il est hors de question que je lui fasse à nouveau du mal. Je resterai aussi loin que possible de lui tout le reste de la randonnée et après, je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

\- Tu vas fortement le regretter plus tard si tu fais ça, pointa Pamela.

\- C'est tout ce que je mérite...

Pamela souffla de dépit en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'un Dean toujours fébrile et désespéré. Ils restèrent longuement rien que tout les deux, parlant de temps en temps, Pamela tentant de le faire changer d'avis et Dean restant campé sur ses positions. Ils restèrent de longues minutes assis tout les deux, au point où Meg vint s'approcher d'eux au bout d'un certain temps, inquisitrice. Elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait mais eut la subtilité de ne pas le faire lorsqu'elle vit la mine triste et les yeux rouge de leur guide. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se retourna pour voir Castiel au loin, de dos entrain de faire elle ne savait quoi... Totalement indifférent au mal qu'il faisait à l'autre homme... Mais elle sourit en coin, ses gestes étaient bien trop stoïques même pour lui. Sûr qu'il se repassait leur conversation dans la tête encore et encore et qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas ne serait-ce que regarder Dean... Ce sale petit hypocrite allait en prendre pour son grade ! Sourit-elle machiavéliquement.

\- Tu veux vraiment te le taper, hein ? Demanda Ruby sortie de nulle part et qui croquait dans une pomme avec désinvolture, comme si le monde et les personnes l'entourant ne l'intéressaient pas.

Toutefois, elle fixa intensément la jeune femme brune lorsque celle-ci ricana doucement en souriant en coin.

\- N'est-il pas chou ? Roucoula-t-elle exagérément, laissant Ruby sans répartie.

Meg lui jeta alors enfin un regard, la curiosité la piquant lorsqu'elle vit Ruby se mettre aussitôt à fixer le beau brun avec une mine fermée. Elle sourit et se saisit soudainement de la main de l'autre jeune femme qu'elle tira à elle, se délectant de la surprise inscrite sur les traits de cette dernière.

\- Jalouse ? Souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Ruby qui haleta, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de la brune.

Meg sourit de plus belle et relâcha la jeune femme blonde avant de se diriger vers le reste du groupe. Elle se plaça juste derrière Castiel et l'enlaça par derrière, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et le faisant sursauter. Elle resta silencieuse, se cachant derrière les larges épaules de l'homme afin de le laisser dans l'ignorance quant à son identité. Et alors que ça aurait parfaitement pu être Dean, qu'il pensait certainement que c'était lui vu qu'il ne faisait que penser à lui, il ne bougea pas et ne la repoussa pas, posant même une main sur son bras qu'il serra. Elle sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver au niveau de l'oreille du brun, espérant que la différence de taille ne soit pas trop flagrante afin qu'il continue de croire en la présence de leur guide derrière lui. Heureusement, Bartholomew n'était nulle part en vue... Sûrement dans la tente...

\- Viens dans ma tente, ce soir, souffla-t-elle l'instant d'après. Je te prendrais à toute heure de la nuit, faudra juste que tu ne gémisses pas trop fort sous mes coups de reins, fit-elle, sentant avec jouissance Castiel frémir. Tu pourras faire ça, Castiel ? Rester silencieux alors que je m'enfoncerais en toi ? N'est-ce pas, mon ange ?

Et alors qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il acquiesce fébrilement, il se retourna brutalement, la prenant de court et ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'en aller. Castiel la regarda avec une surprise mêlée de peur. Bon... Surnom à bannir, nota-t-elle.

\- Meg ? Fit-il avec scepticisme. Je ne me doutais pas que tu aimais enculer tes partenaires...

\- Je suis pleine de surprises ! Chantonna-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux. Toujours pas intéressé par mon offre ? Demanda-t-elle pour se sortir de l'embarras, manquerait plus qu'il se doute qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne pour Dean...

\- Non, rit-il de bon cœur. Mais je suis sûr que certain homme sont très intéressés.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. Généralement soit je les fais fuir soit je les allume comme c'est pas permit et ils deviennent mes petites salopes !

Ils rient de bon cœur tout les deux, un rire quelque peu gêné pour Castiel. C'est à ce moment là que Bartholomew sortit de la tente pour les regarder avec suspicion. Qu'elle plaît ce type ! Pensa la jeune femme qui vit l'intense possessivité dans son regard posé sur le brun... Ce ci lui donna un frisson d'effroi. Elle avait déjà été dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui posait sur elle le même regard... Il allait s'en dire que cette histoire c'était très mal finit. Elle était parvenue à s'en sortir d'elle même parce qu'elle avait la rage de vaincre mais ce type avait planté ces crocs dans le cou du brun lorsque celui-ci était affaiblit et fragile... Et même si elle imaginait que Castiel avait repris du poil de la bête, elle savait que ce genre de personne manipulatrice avait fait en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas capable de le quitter même si la nécessité absolut se présentait à lui...

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Dean revenir... Lui non plus n'était pas au top de sa forme mais... Sûr qu'il tuerais quiconque faisait du mal à Castiel. Une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit pervers, la faisant presque ricaner mais elle se reteint. Elle sourit tendrement à Castiel et lui saisit la main , prenant garde de ne pas se faire entendre par l'autre intrus, elle souffla.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

\- Oui, mentit-il.

\- Je te sent oppressé.

\- Heu... Non... Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit-il avec hésitation.

\- Tu es très tendu, comme si tu t'attendais à ce que quelqu'un te tombe dessus à tout moment...

\- Heu.. Je... Bégaya Castiel qui lança rapidement un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule d'un air inquiet avant de reprendre une mine impassible. Non, ça va, mentit-il à nouveau en étirant ses lèvres d'un sourire faux.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer, fit très sincèrement Meg en allant l'enlacer étroitement. Bartholomew me fusille du regard... Murmura-t-elle, sentant parfaitement le jeune homme se tendre contre elle. J'espère qu'il ne va pas t'en tenir rigueur...

\- N-Non... Bien sûr que non, fit Castiel qui la repoussa toutefois gentiment. Il est un peu possessif mais pas stupide... Il sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'amitié entre nous.

Meg le regarda d'un œil perplexe avant de sourire tristement.

\- Tu mérites mieux que lui, fit-elle avant de soudainement l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

La réaction de Bartholomew ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'interposa entre les deux, repoussant fortement Meg et tenant d'une poigne ferme le bras de Castiel, qu'il garda derrière lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Éructa-t-il, ne voyant pas pour autant la jeune femme se démonter, bien au contraire.

\- Parce que tu te crois capable de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux aussi ? Se moqua-t-elle ouvertement avant de s'approcher plus près de l'homme pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. Tu as intérêt de bien tenir la laisse de Castiel cette semaine, sinon il y a toutes les chances qu'il aille voir ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle vit Barthelomew expirer furieusement par le nez. La colère bien présente... Manquais un petit truc, se dit Meg avant de se préparer psychologiquement.

\- Et il aurait toutes les raisons d'aller baiser à nouveau avec Dean !

Elle s'était préparé mais la gifle qu'elle se prit n'était pas pour autant moins douloureuse. Elle entendit des exclamations choqués, des commentaires outrés mais surtout...

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Hurla Dean en déboulant de suite devant elle pour la protéger. Tu te prends pour qui, connard ? Grogna-t-il en prenant Barth par le col, ne se souciant guère plus de ses yeux toujours rouges.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Hurla à son tour Barth.

\- Oh que si mon gros ! Ne se démonta-t-il pas cette fois. Quelque soit la raison on ne frappe pas une personne gratuitement ! Tu te crois au Moyen Age connard ? Et si tu es débile à ce point, prend quelqu'un capable de te le rendre sale lâche !

Bartholomew serra les mâchoires et se saisit du col de leur guide à son tour. Tout le monde avait le souffle court, attendant avec anxiété le début d'une bagarre moche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dean, fit soudainement Meg s'étant glissée derrière Bartholomew. Même une femme peut détruire un homme, fit-elle avant de donner un violent coup de pied entre les jambes écartées de l'homme qui devint immédiatement rouge et se tordit en deux dans un couinement de douleur. Faut juste se montrer légèrement moins conne qu'eux ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en tirant un bout de langue malicieux.

Tous regardaient Meg puis Barth qui était accroupit à même le sol et se tenait les boules en couinant pathétiquement. Dean vit la jambe de Castiel tressauter mais sans pour autant changer d'emplacement, ne s'avançant pas vers son petit-ami. Il osa relever le regard, suffisamment pour voir l'hésitation sur le visage du brun... Puis l'indifférence totale se fit sur son visage, Castiel regardait Bartholomew avec un mélange de pitié et d'agacement. Dean, captivé par cet air qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur le visage de son ami était totalement sidéré. Le brun finit par souffler fortement avant de s'exprimer sans émotion.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix stoïque.

\- Tu vois bien que non, crétin ! Grogna Barth.

Dean voulut lui dire de parler avec respect à son mec mais ce dernier bougeait déjà, s'approchant de Barth. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever, l'invitant à aller dans leur tente. Dean avait les poings et les mâchoires serrés, la colère bouillant dans ses veines. Ils disparurent dans leur tente sans un mot pour les autres. Dean jura doucement en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- Sérieusement ! Je n'ai jamais été un modèle, mais pourquoi rester avec un type pareil ?!

\- Il reste avec lui par dépit, par sécurité, fit Meg qui mâchonnait maintenant un bonbon long et cylindrique sortit de nulle part.

Dean se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il est sécurisant, ce type ? Il lui parle mal et le traite comme un trophée ! Reprocha Dean.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de changer tout ça, puisque tu ne supportes pas cette situation, fit Meg en levant un sourcil.

Dean la considéra un instant avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour ça, fit Dean avant de se mordre les lèvres.

\- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Meg. Clarence est dingue de toi depuis des années et ce, qu'il le veuille ou non. Crois-moi, assura-t-elle.

Dean se mordit la lèvre en fermant fortement les yeux, des images de lui en train d'agripper Castiel pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche ne manquant pas de venir réveiller des fantaisies qu'il avait longtemps gardées au placard. Ce serait tellement simple... Il se voyait parfaitement le faire, passer son bras dans le creux de son dos et son autre main dans sa nuque tandis qu'il enfoncerait sa langue dans...

\- Il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement avant de se détourner pour clore la discussion.

Il avait traumatisé Castiel, il n'allait certainement pas refaire la même chose en le forçant à nouveau ! Il alla sortir de quoi préparer à manger, ce soir c'était ration de survit ! Il avait hâte de rejoindre le lac de Timoré, ils y passerait la nuit et un bain de minuit serait possible. Il adorait regarder les étoiles tout en flottant sur le dos. Bon ça fait deux soir sur quatre où ils mangeraient pas des trucs terrible mais de toute façon on ne vivait pas pour manger mais pour expérimenter des choses nouvelles ! Et bouffer n'était certainement pas une nouveauté... Il pris à pleine main une casserole destinée à faire cuir les aliments mais jura en laissant tomber le récipient pour se prendre la main.

\- Dean ? Ça va ? Demanda Pamela, non loin.

\- Ça vas oui. Grogna-t-il en remarquant son bandage s'imbiber légèrement de rouge carmin. Crowley lui donnait une seule bonne raison et il lui foutait son poing dans la gueule !

\- Faudra que tu demandes à Castiel de vérifier ta blessure, manquerait plus qu'elle s'infecte, suggéra Pamela.

\- Non, ça ira, c'est loin d'être ma première égratignure, lui assura-t-il.

\- Par balle ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

\- Non, ça c'est plutôt nouveau, sourit-il avec gêne.

Pamela lui sourit avec compassion, ne s'imaginant pas devoir traiter avec ce genre de personne. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le fils et la mère psychopathe attendent d'être à nouveau en ville pour attenter à la vie de l'autre... Elle l'aida à préparer le repas tout en discutant de tout et de rien pour lui faire oublier un peu Castiel et alléger son esprit, même si seulement pour un instant.

\- Megan ! Appela Ruby qui se tenait appuyée sur une jambe, la main posée sur sa hanche avec désinvolture.

Meg roula des yeux avant de les planter dans ceux de la blondasse.

\- C'est Meg...

\- Peu importe. J'ai besoin de toi ici.

Meg releva un sourcil... Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette pouffe pouvait bien avoir besoin d'elle.

\- Et pour quoi faire, si je puis m'enquérir de la raison d'une telle demande impromptue ?

Ce fut au tour de Ruby de lever un sourcil condescendant. Elle ne daigna toutefois pas répondre et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine sans la lâcher des yeux, l'intensité de ces derniers menaçant presque de brûler la peau de Meg... enfin, si Ruby avait été Superman. Hors, ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Alors Meg croisa également ses bras sous sa plus petite poitrine, fait qu'elle avait remarqué tout à fait par hasard, et la fixa avec une malice provocante, un fin sourire rehaussant ses lèvres. Ruby plissa les yeux, son mécontentement ne faisant qu'amuser Meg. Elles se fusillèrent du regard durant un temps indéterminé, l'une essayant de faire flancher l'autre alors que cette dernière semblait faire face à un spectacle comique de mime.

Finalement ce fut Ruby qui céda et s'approcha en de grande enjambées toniques vers la jeune femme brune qui ne se démonta en aucun cas et releva même le menton de façon arrogante malgré sa plus petite taille. Elle faillit, mais ne tressaillit point lorsque Ruby lui saisit sa mâchoire et s'approcha d'elle au point où elle put sans difficulté sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

\- Ton arrogance m'exaspère, cingla la blonde.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre venant d'une blondasse se considérant comme trop bien pour le commun des mortels, répliqua Meg, toujours dotée de son ton railleur.

Ruby plissa les yeux d'agacement et entrouvrit les lèvres pour se défendre mais les referma rapidement et finit même par se les pincer... Meg en haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-elle tellement elle était surprise de la réaction de la blonde.

Et effectivement, cette dernière la relâcha et se détourna sans lâcher un mot ni un regard en arrière. Meg se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réaction... elle venait visiblement de toucher une corde sensible.

Castiel entendait sans l'écouter ni réagir Bartholomew râler et insulter leur guide et Meg. Cette histoire l'ennuyait, Barth ayant mérité de se faire remettre à sa place. Quoi qu'on puisse dire, il n'était plus permis de frapper les gens sans raison comme des hommes de Néandertal. C'était juste idiot.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda soudainement Barth, plantant son regard furibond dans celui aussi bleu qu'ennuyé de son petit ami.

\- De quoi ? Demanda ce dernier sans sourciller.

\- Que certains mériteraient qu'on les remettent à leur place dans cette colo de merde. Notamment cette pétasse de Meg et même ce guide... Cracha Barth d'un ton venimeux. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose se dresser contre moi après ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- Il l'a fait à moi, pas à toi, alors j'estime qu'il est dans son droit. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui est responsable du groupe, ça fait aussi partie de son boulot de calmer le jeu, exposa Castiel d'une voix impassible et avec une logique implacable.

\- Mais t'es de quel côté, bordel ?! Éructa soudainement Barth en s'emparant brutalement du bras de Castiel qui serra les mâchoires sans toutefois réagir davantage. T'es encore amoureux de ce connard, c'est ça ?!

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, murmura Castiel en détournant les yeux sur le côté.

\- Mais si ! Tu l'aimes encore bordel ! Grinça entre ses dents Barth avant de tirer violemment Castiel à lui. Tu veux aller baiser avec lui hein ? Grogna-t-il dans l'oreille du brun qui grimaça de douleur, l'emprise sur son bras se resserrant de plus en plus. T'as vraiment aucune dignité putain, prêt à aller faire ta salope pour que cet enfoiré te saute c'est ça ? Peut être qu'en faîte t'as kiffé qu'il te viole ce jour là !

\- Il ne m'a pas...

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux le faire, moi aussi ! Le coupa Barth en jetant soudainement Castiel au sol avec violence.

Ce dernier se figea et écarquilla ses yeux de peur, pétrifié par ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Il hoqueta d'effroi en voyant l'autre homme venir le surplomber et emprisonner ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en une poigne douloureuse.

\- Barth, arrête ! Fit immédiatement Castiel d'une voix suppliante, la peur s'insinuant en lui à toute vitesse et lui étant incapable de la refréner.

\- Lui dire d'arrêter tout en voulant qu'il te prenne de force, c'est ton truc aussi ? Cracha Barth en relevant brutalement le haut du brun, exposant son torse pâle secoué d'une respiration saccadée et incontrôlable.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi ! Gémit Castiel en tirant sur ses bras avec force, la panique le faisant se contorsionner violemment.

\- Me calmer ?! Cria Barth, saisissant fortement la mâchoire d'un Castiel complètement bouleversé. Comment je pourrais me calmer alors que t'es en chaleur pour ce salopard ?! Hurla-t-il avec fureur.

\- Désolé ! J'suis désolé... Commença à sangloter Castiel, son corps tremblant de part en part, des larmes de terreurs coulant sur ses joues de porcelaine.

Comme frappé par un fouet, Barth se releva aussitôt et relâcha Castiel qui se roula en boule sur le côté en tentant vainement de contrôler ses émotions.

\- Merde... Cas... Je... Excuse moi bébé. Bordel... Souffla Barth en se passant une main sur le visage. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'étais juste en colère, je... Comprend moi, j'ai dut te récupérer à la petite cuillère i ans, je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau. Je m'inquiète pour toi bébé... Et tout ça me rend dingue je... Je suis désolé bébé, regarde moi...

Il se tue en voyant que Castiel ne régissait pas du tout à ce qu'il disait. Et alors qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, son bras fut saisit, son corps tiré avec force vers le haut et un poing s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire, l'envoyant s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre que deux mains puissantes venaient se saisir de son col pour le redresser violemment, le forçant à regarder dans deux orbes émeraudes folles furieuses. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour s'expliquer mais ne put prononcer un mot que Dean lui éclatait la lèvre d'une autre droite tandis que sa main gauche l'empêchait d'aller s'effondrer au sol pour remettre ça.

Tout le monde restait pétrifié devant le spectacle. Le campement était d'un calme morbide. Dean n'hurlait pas, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait vu Castiel prostré au sol. Seul résonnait le son fracassant de ses poings contre le corps de Barth qui gémissait de douleur. Ce fut finalement Castiel qui s'interposa après un temps paraissant interminable mais n'ayant en réalité durée que quelques secondes.

\- Dean ! Arrête ! Hurla le brun en parvenant à se faufiler entre les deux hommes pour repousser de toutes ses forces l'assaillant.

Dean se stoppa immédiatement, la fureur dansait dans ses yeux, son corps tremblait de rage mais restait immobile. Lui et Castiel se fixèrent un instant avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers Barth qui dégoulinait de sang. Il inspecta ses blessures avec attention. Bartholomew avait la lèvre ouverte, des contusions sur pratiquement toute la partie gauche de son visage et l'arcade ouverte. Castiel partit ensuite récupérer son sac et s'attela aux premiers soins de secours. Dean le regardait faire, les poings toujours fermés. Il le regardait s'occuper de cet enfoiré ayant osé l'insulter et le maltraiter... Il sentait la colère et la peine le submerger tandis qu'il le regardait prendre soins de Barth...

\- Ça suffit, Castiel, finit par dire Dean d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux plus de vous.

Castiel se figea dans ses mouvements, les mots de son guide le heurtant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer dans ces conditions. Par chance, ce n'est que le début de la randonnée, alors j'appelle mon collègue qui viendra vous chercher dès demain matin. Vous serez tous les deux remboursés et Barth n'aura qu'à porter plainte pour coups et blessures, fit Dean, le cœur lourd. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il respira profondément... Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il sentit l'angoisse le prendre, l'empêcher de penser rationnellement … Il devait se reprendre pour ne pas flancher... Alors il exécuta ce qu'il savait faire, c'est à dire soigner les blessures. Il reprit donc son travail sans dire un mot mais sans pour autant que son esprit ne puisse se calmer réellement. Dean sembla prendre ce silence pour un consentement puisqu'il l'entendit s'éloigner aussitôt après. Il sentait des trémolos commencer à remonter le long de sa gorge... Il se dépêcha de soigner les plus sérieuses et plaça une pommade dans la main de Barth avant de se relever rapidement pour s'éloigner. Ses pas étaient pressés, sa main ne tardant pas à se placer devant sa bouche qui tremblotait. Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ?! C'était mieux comme ça ! Il n'aurait même jamais dut vouloir tout de même faire cette randonnée après avoir vue que leur guide était Dean. Rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé...

Dean sortit son portable à clapet et commençait à composer le numéro de son collègue lorsque de fines mains manucurées vinrent s'en emparer rapidement. Dean souffla, non surpris de voir Pamela en possession de son appareil.

\- Pam...

\- Tu vas le regretter. Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Ce que je regrette surtout c'est d'avoir fait faut bond à mon autre patron pour faire cette putain de randonnée ! Grogna-t-il en tendant sa main, demandant explicitement a ce qu'elle lui rende son portable.

\- Tout vas s'arranger tu vas voir ! Lui assura-t-elle avec confiance.

\- Pam, je t'adore. Vraiment mais tu n'es pas médium ! Fit-il, ne se formalisant pas du petit sourire en coin qu'eut la jeune femme à ses paroles ci. Tout n'iras pas en s'arrangeant mais en empirant c'est pourtant évident ! Alors rend moi mon portable pour que je...

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix dans ce cas Deano. Soupira t-elle avant de saisir le portable de Dean à deux mains pour le casser en deux d'un coup sec.

Dean regarda avec stupéfaction l'écran de son portable dans une main et son clavier dans l'autre. Plus HS c'était pas possible... Heureusement qu'il prenait toujours un vieux portable pour les randos et non son tactile... Mais à quoi ils pensaient nom de Dieu ?!

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Hurla-t-il en se tirant les cheveux. Mais vous avez tous décidé de me faire chié ! Comment on fait si on a un problème Pam ?! T'es complètement dingue !

Tout le monde se tourna vers leur guide qui pétait une pile, même Castiel posté plus loin l'entendit et se retourna.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème. Sourit-elle doucement. Du moins pas de cette envergure ! Et si vraiment quelqu'un est à deux doigts de claquer on à toujours nos portables !

\- Portables sans réseau si il ne sont pas déchargés ! Éructa-t-il. Le mien était spécialement équipé pour éviter ce genre de problèmes !

\- Plus qu'à la faire à l'ancienne alors ! S'exclama joyeuse Pamela pas inquiète pour un sous.

Dean jura en soupirant et en passant une main sur son visage. Il allait tuer quelqu'un avant la fin de cette maudite randonnée si ce n'était pas tous ses clients !

\- Bon et bien vous avez tous gagner. Demain on fait demi tour et on regagne la ville. Fit Dean en mettant les mains dans les poches. Fin du voyage.

\- Certainement pas. Contesta immédiatement Meg. J'ai payé pour faire cette fichu randonnée alors je compte bien la faire avec ou sans guide.

\- Alors écoute moi bien...

\- T'es responsable de nous jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour en ville. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir en nous laissant derrière toi. Intervint Ruby. Et je veux continuer cette rando.

\- Non mais je rêve...

\- J'ai juré à cette vieille bique que je pouvais faire cette rando alors je ne vais certainement pas me dégonfler. Fit Crowley en fusillant sa mère qui sourit doucereusement.

\- Je suis impatiente de te voir échouer. Fit-elle en riant derrière sa main.

Dean les regarda à tour de rôle, l'agacement ayant tellement atteint des sommets qu'il fut remplacé par une profonde exaspération. Il se frotta fortement le cuir chevelu avant de pousser un soupir lasse.

\- Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre s'il faudra laisser un estropié derrière. Grogna-t-il avant de se laisser tomber au sol, décidé à ne plus rien faire de la soirée.

Castiel regardait la scène sans oser bouger. Il n'allait pas partir ?... Meg s'approchait de lui avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Fais moi un gros câlin Clarence, je t'ai sauvé la mise. Fit-elle en ouvrant grand les bras.

Sans trop réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit les bras et réceptionna la jeune femme qui alla se blottir contre lui comme le ferait une petite fille avec un énorme ours en peluche. Meg frotta doucement le dos du brun pour le réconforter.

\- T'inquiète pas. Murmura-t-elle. T'as maintenant largement le temps d'aller récupérer ce qui t'appartient. Même s'il est déjà tout à toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, espérant mal comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait mais ne pouvant malheureusement pas se mentir. Il releva les yeux vers le campement, ne tardant guère à trouver les larges épaules carrés de Dean allongé sur le côté, dos à lui...

À suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

**The Weird Bet**

 **Chapitre 10**

Dean avait décidé de faire grève et de laisser ses clients se débrouiller seul en pleine nature sans aucun scrupule. De ce fait, Crowley râlait à tue tête qu'il mourrait de faim, Rowena poussait régulièrement de petits cris dès qu'un bruit étrange se faisait entendre, mais ce ci n'aurait certainement pas changé quelque soit l'humeur du guide. Du coup Meg s'était auto missionnée pour faire cuire à la poêle des insectes, dégoûtant tout le monde au passage. Bartholomew était terré dans sa tente, il n'en sortirait certainement pas avant le lendemain matin. Ce qui était étonnant était donné la présence, discrète mais bien réelle , de Castiel qui se chargeait de faire le feu tandis que Ruby alimentait en bois tout en lançant de fréquent coup d'œil à leur insectivore.

Pamela elle restait près de Dean, se gardant bien de lui parler mais restant à ses côtés pour lui montrer son soutient dans cette situation... Situation dont elle avait été le principale déclencheur mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause. Dean avait finit par se tourner de l'autre côté, face au campement mais était apparemment déterminé à ne pas en lâcher une. Il observait ce petit monde tenter de faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts, son regard passant régulièrement sur Castiel... Il faisait le feu, tentant laborieusement de faire prendre feu à des brindilles avec un briquet... C'était pas franchement un succès...

\- Tu comptes y arriver quand Castiel ? Non parce que maintenant que j'ai écrasé mes insectes vaudraient mieux vite les cuire avant qu'il ne soit plus frais. Fit Meg en agitant la poêle qu'elle tenait sous le nez du brun qui grogna en retroussant le nez.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais manger ça ? S'offusqua Crowley, se croyant certainement encore dans l'un de ses trois étoiles sauf que la nature était loin d'être un trois étoile surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi bourré d'oseille que ce gars.

\- Tu n'as qu'à crever de faim ce soir, je suis sûr que ça ne changerait pas grand chose de toute évidence. Railla Ruby en se plaçant aux côtés de Meg qui ricanna.

\- Je dois avouer que cette demoiselle n'as pas tord Fergus. Fit Rowena en remettant l'une de ses mèche rousse derrière son oreille d'une geste délicat.

\- C'est Crowley pour toi aussi Maman ! Ragea l'homme particulièrement en bond poids.

\- Je prendrais en compte t'as remarque lorsque tu cesseras enfin de rappeler mon ancien rôle méprisable de mère.

\- Mère que tu n'as jamais été , je te rassure. Persifla Crowley avant de sortir une petite fiole de son sac de randonnée.

\- Tu as emmené de l'alcool ?! S'exclama Meg en souriant d'un air intéressé.

\- Rien dont tu ne puisses saisir la subtilité du goût. Grogna Crowley. De la Vodka bon marché serait parfaite pour toi. Ce whisky est fait pour être dégusté et non pour picoler.

\- Rhoo sois pas rabat joie ! S'exclama Meg en donnant de coup de coude de connivence à l'homme qui la regarda avec condescendance. Bon très bien ! Joue la perso ! Reprit-elle en se détournant pour tomber sur Castiel et son feu... Toujours aussi inexistant ton feu Clarence !

Castiel la fusilla du regard par dessus son épaule.

\- On t'as pas mal appris à faire du feu quand t'étais scout ? Railla Meg, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait d'activité ayant à voir de près ou de loin avec le scoutisme... Avoua Castiel en reprenant son dure labeur.

\- C'est quand même pas sorcier d'allumer une petite flammèche ! Se gaussa la jeune brune en s'agenouillant à côté de son semblable brun.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir... Grommela ce dernier.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait ne serait-ce que du camping ? Intervint soudainement Pamela qui était très attentive au déroulement de la conversation malgré son air désintéressé.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma famille et je n'étais pas non plus un exemple de socialisation. Murmura Castiel en évitant consciencieusement de regarder vers la jeune femme si proche de leur guide qui connaissait bien son histoire familiale lui.

\- Je vois, ça n'as pas due être facile tout les jours mon joli. Fit Meg en ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux du brun qui haussa des épaules.

Dean écoutait la conversation sans réellement y prêter de l'importance. Il savait que Castiel disait vrai pour lui avoir expliquer en gros la situation de sa famille et être longtemps resté avec lui pendant la fac. Il est vrai que Castiel avait toujours été très bizarre mais maintenant qu'il le regardait mieux... Il ne sursautait plus dès que quelqu'un le touchait, était moins sur ses gardes, fixait moins souvent les gens, exprimait ses désaccords sans détours... Comme il s'en était rendu compte avec le cœur lourd, Castiel avait bien changé durant ces dernières années et ça sans son aide... C'était même grâce à son absence qu'il était parvenu à devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui... Il soupira en voyant le brun toujours entrain de batailler pour faire ce feu et se décida à se lever pour lui venir en aide.

Castiel releva la tête en l'entendant s'approcher et le laissa se saisir du briquet dans sa main sans réagir... si ce n'est le frémissement imperceptible qu'il sentit lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent dans le processus. Peut importe le nombre d'années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue ni parlé, son corps se souvenait parfaitement de l'autre homme, réagissait exactement de la même façon à sa proximité si ce n'est avec encore plus d'intensité peut être... Il regarda Dean choisir le bois le plus sec, former un nid de brindilles en son centre et allumer avec une délicatesse envoûtante le feu, une flamme ne tardant pas à naître et à croître sous ses soins. Pas un seul instant Dean ne lui avait jeté un coup d'œil mais il pouvait presque sentir sa nervosité, la façon dont son corps se tendait lorsqu'il devait se rapprocher de lui pour insuffler de la vie au feu.

\- Il devrait tenir. Stipula Dean en se relevant. Je vais chercher du bois.

\- Mais j'en as ramené... Protesta Ruby.

\- Tu l'as repêché dans une flaque d'eau ? Il est loin d'être assez sec. Expliqua Dean en souriant doucement à la blonde qui fit la moue mais s'inclina.

Dean alla s'enfoncer dans les bois voisins sous les yeux de tous. Meg fut la première à sortir de sa contemplation et alla chercher la grille qu'elle plaça au dessus du feu, des pieds dépliables tenant la surface plane a hauteur respectable. Elle y déposa ensuite sa poêle pleine d'insectes écrabouillés, provoquant des gémissements de dégoût autour d'elle.

\- Putain mais t'as vraiment mit tout et n'importe quoi... Grogna Ruby en inspecta le contenu.

\- Verre de terre, sauterelles, criquets, limaces, cloportes, papillons, lucioles, puceron, arraign...

\- Oui c'est bon on aura compris ! L'interrompit Crowley qui avait la main devant sa bouche.

\- Mais quand est ce que tu as eut le temps d'en récolter autant ? Demanda Ruby avant qu'elle ne remarque l'air roublard de la brune. Je suis sûr que c'est juste de la bouillasse vaseuse...

\- Bien sûr que non, regarde ! S'exclama Meg en pointant tu doigts la mélasse marron. Une patte de mouche !

\- T'es allumé toi. Murmura Ruby qui regardait gravement la brune avant de lever les yeux aux ciels en souriant.

Mais son sourire ne dura guère longtemps, recevant la seconde d'après une rasade du méchoui en pleine face. Il y eut immédiatement un moment en suspend, comme si le temps lui même avait été choqué de l'action, personne n'osait bouger ni même respirer sauf Meg qui ricanait doucement. Ruby porta ses mains à son visage qu'elle essuya d'un mouvement raide avant de fusiller du regard la brune qui ne fit qu'exploser de rire. Pamela se plaça près de Castiel qui alimentait le feu comme il pouvait en attendant que Dean revienne avec du bois sec.

\- Comment vas tu Castiel ?

\- Ça vas... Fit-il très évasivement.

\- Il ne te manque pas ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que Meg et Ruby se chamaillait en arrière plan.

Castiel la regarda avec incompréhension, perplexité puis suspicion...

\- De qui parles tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- De la personne à laquelle tu viens juste de penser. Sourit Pamela.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis son expression passa de la compréhension à la peine et il détourna le regard pour alimenter le feu avec des brindilles sèches.

\- Je suis quasiment sûr que je ne parlais pas de Bartholomew n'est ce pas ? Demanda d'une voix aussi douce que possible la jeune femme en le couvant de son regard.

Elle vit les mâchoires de Castiel se serrer et son corps se tendre. Des bruit de pas se firent entendre en direction de la forêt, Dean revenait, regardant d'un air intrigué Ruby entrain de secouer Meg comme un prunier.

\- Et voilà ! Fit le guide en déposant du bois sec près de Castiel qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, suivant sa démarche chaloupée, les muscles de ses bras rouler sous cette peau tannée lorsqu'il déposa le bois, son visage aux traits fins et délicats... Et soudainement une vague de colère inexplicable le submergea.

Il se releva abruptement et lui lança un regard noir et au lieu de la satisfaction qu'il aurait dut ressentir de voir Dean détourner le regard sans même essayer de faire front, cela l'irrita davantage encore. Il avait envie de chopper Dean par le col et de le secouer fortement mais pourquoi faire ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Lui faire comprendre quoi ? Lui même ne savait pas alors il jura et décida de s'éloigner de son guide qui garda la tête baissé tout du long. Castiel se passa vigoureusement la main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant et tentant vainement de faire diluer sa frustration... Frustration... Pourquoi serait-il frustré ? Pourquoi ce sentiment était spécifique à Dean ? Dean qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 6 ans et certes il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait presque oublié, loin de là, mais il avait surmonter ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux...

Plusieurs minutes après, Meg, qui avait réussit à se débarrasser de la blonde, vint le chercher pour aller manger. Il agréa de mauvaise grâce et rejoignit le groupe. Le repas improvisé se fit dans un silence plus ou moins pesant. Castiel souhaita la bonne nuit et alla dans sa tente. Barth dormait à point fermé, il dut se faire une place comme il put à côté de lui. Son corps était fatigué et douloureux à certain endroit mais son esprit ne cessais de tourner en rond, de se repasser des souvenirs vieux de 6 ans et plus, des récent datant du jour même... Il ne parvint à s'endormir qu'une heure après, bercé par les discutions basse du reste du groupe. Ruby et Meg avaient débattu sur les avantages et inconvénients d'être une femme, Dean tentait de comprendre leur point de vue tandis que Pamela faisait son garçon manqué en proférant des remarques salaces. Et le tous avait été rythmé par les piques que ce lançait le duo Fergus et les ronflement de Garth.

Dean fut réveillé par le doux son des oiseaux chantant, le bruissement des feuilles d'arbre soufflées par le vent et la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il papillonna des yeux et s'étira paresseusement à même le sol, ayant été le seul courageux à avoir réellement dormit à la belle étoile. Il adorait se réveiller avec les sons relaxant de la nature. Il se tourna et se figea en voyant un certain Bartolomew le fixer méchamment. Ce dernier avait une sale gueule. La partie gauche de son visage était bleuté voir noir, sa lèvre avait facilement triplé de volume. Un pansement était appliqué sur son arcade et sa peau luisait, certainement une crème cicatrisante ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Dean se releva sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne les baissa, n'ayant en aucun cas honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait mérité. Il n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'abattre sa fureur sur lui lorsqu'il avait vue dans quel état il avait mit Castiel. Bartholomew ne flancha pas non plus, le fusillant du regard avec encore plus d'ardeur. Dean sentit une satisfaction malsaine emplir sa poitrine et étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois. Il avait une envie dingue d'aller chercher les noises mais sa conscience lui murmura à l'oreille de se tenir à carreau. Et si d'habitude il l'aurait envoyé sur les roses, il n'avait pas que ce vermisseau pour responsabilité. Il se détourna donc et vaqua à ses occupations. Il était 7H32 et grand temps de réveiller tout le monde, le temps qu'ils se mettent en mouvement il serait facilement 8H passé.

\- Pam ! Appela-t-il sans entrer dans la tente.

Un grognement lui répondit, suivit de mouvement et d'une fermeture éclaire qui s'abaissa pour laisser paraître la jeune femme avec ses cheveux brun dans tous les sens.

\- C'est l'heure de s'activer ! Fit avec engouement Dean. Heureusement parce que vue le temps que ça vas te prendre pour dompter tes cheveux... Se moqua t-il gentiment.

\- Très drôle. Sourit Pamela avant de bailler sans aucune classe.

\- Dean, émergea soudainement une voix du tréfonds de la tente, il est très impoli de critiquer les cheveux d'une femme au réveil.

\- Rowena. Salua Dean, reconnaissant sans problème la femme avec son accent prononcé.

Dean allait ensuite réveiller Meg lorsque Ruby sortit de la même tente, lui faisant lever un sourcil. Lui qui pensait qu'elles auraient préféré n'importe qui d'autre que l'une et l'autre... Il haussa des épaules et se retourna pour tomber sur Crowley déjà vêtu et arborant un petit sourire content sur les lèvres... Pourquoi souriait-il de la sorte ? Dean lui rendit un sourire maladroit et se tourna ensuite vers la dernière tente... Celle de Cas mais Bartholomew était posté devant...

\- Il faut réveiller Castiel. Fit-il au blond qui ne bougea pas, se contenta de continuer de l'abhorrer.

Dean serra les mâchoires mais décida d'agir pacifiquement et de rebrousser chemin pour s'occuper de sortir les provisions. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, si ce n'est Barth et Castiel, ce dernier ne faisant surface de la tente qu'une demie heure après, encore ensommeillé et ébouriffé... Dean dut ce faire violence pour se retenir de dire ses quatre vérités à Bartholomew.

\- Bien, on plie les tentes et fait les sacs pour partir de suite après si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard à l'auberge. Expliqua-t-il avant de regarder Castiel. Si tu veux je m'occupe de ta tente le temps que tu prennes le petit déjeuné, je suis sûr de pouvoir en faire deux avant qu'aucune autre tente ne soit plié. Rit-il, récoltant un regard de défit de la part de Meg.

\- Non ça ira Dean. Merci. Refusa poliment Castiel.

Dean soupira puis alla fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir quatre barres énergétiques qu'il apporta à Castiel, faisant fit de ce connard de Bartholomew...

\- Prend ça alors. Fit-il en tendant les barres.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas la...

\- Prend les et tais toi. Fit-il avec une voix autoritaire. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un malaise sur les bras parce que tu auras été trop borné pour accepter de la bouffe venant de moi.

Castiel se pinça les lèvres en regardant Dean puis Bartholomew.

\- Tu sais très bien que ton rejet est idiot Cas.

Quelque chose sembla électrocuter Castiel puisque l'instant d'après il était entièrement concentré sur Dean... Lentement il finit par tendre la main et prendre la nourriture donné.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il en les rangeant soigneusement.

Satisfait, Dean s'en retourna en ignorant le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit... Castiel ne lui faisait même pas assez confiance pour prendre de stupide bar énergétique... Cependant il était sûr que Bartholomew avait une grand part à jouer dans ce comportement étrange. Il méprisait de plus en plus cet enfoiré qui contrôlait jusqu'aux décisions les plus banales de Castiel. En exactement 27 minutes, toutes les tentes étaient pliés et les sacs sur les dos des randonneurs qui reprenaient la route.

\- Faite attention où vous mettez les pieds ! Fit Dean lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans un sentier sinueux. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes se sont cassé la figure dans ce coin. Expliqua-t-il en remarquant que Castiel grignotait l'une de ses bars.

Ce simple fait idiot n'aurait pas dut lui réchauffer le cœur à ce point là et pourtant c'était le cas...

\- Et certain ont été évacué en hélicoptère, difficile de marcher lorsqu'un os pointe le bout de son nez pour voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur du corps !

Il y eut plusieurs exclamation de dégoût qui amusèrent Dean. Celui-ci se retourna en saisissant les lanières de son sac avant de grimacer de douleur. Sa main lui faisait mal... Il se mordit la lèvre et décida de jeter un coup d'œil sous son bandage. Il grimaça de dégoût en voyant que la plaie commençait à s'infecter... Il devait la nettoyer et la bander mais...

\- Dean ! S'exclama Pam était venu se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un petit peu de whisky et...

\- Ne soit pas idiot ! La réprimanda t-elle aussitôt avec de se retourner. Castiel ! Appela-t-elle à plein poumon. La main de Dean à une sale gueule ! Il faudrait que...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Pam ! Fit Dean en saisissant la jeune femme par le bras.

\- T'as raison oui, fit-elle avec sarcasme, tu diras moins ça lorsqu'on serra forcé de t'amputer un truc à cause de ta personnalité borné.

\- Je ne suis pas borné, rétorqua Dean, c'est juste que...

\- Fais moi voir. Fut la demande autoritaire de Castiel les ayant rejoint.

\- Ce n'est rien Castiel, rien d'important.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot et montre moi ta main crétin ! Ordonna le brun, ses yeux bleu brûlant ceux verts de Dean qui déglutit puis capitula. Effectivement ça commence à s'infecter. Fit-il en commençant à imbiber une compresse de désinfectant. Mais rien d'alarmant.

Dean grogna et serra les dents lorsque Castiel frotta sa chaire qu'il pressait sans ménagement pour bien enlever tous le pus. Il enroula ensuite un bandage propre autour de sa main et garda l'emprise qu'il avait sur son poignet une fois le travail finit. Dean se mordit les lèvres et osa le regarder dans les yeux, Castiel le fixait déjà, intensément...

\- Il faudrait que tu utilises le moins possible cette main pour éviter le frottement. Stipula-t-il impassiblement si ce n'est son regard qui semblait ne pas pouvoir le quitter.

\- D'accord... Murmura Dean qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Cas ! Fit soudainement Bartholomew sortit de nul part, celui-ci saisissant le bras du brun qui sursauta. C'est bon ? T'as finit de faire les yeux doux à ce connard ? S'insurgea ce dernier en tirant Castiel vers lui.

\- Je ne lui ais pas fais les yeux doux Barth. Fit Castiel en tentan de se soustraire à la prise de son copain mais celui-ci la resserra encore plus.

Bartholomew fusilla à nouveau Dean du regard qui le lui rendit avec condescendance avant de traîner Castiel derrière lui, tout à l'arrière. Dean entendit par la suite des murmures et exclamations colériques étouffés.

\- Ce type est limite un manipulateur. Murmura Pamela. Il culpabilise Castiel pour son attirance pour toi dans le but de le garder près de lui.

\- Castiel n'est pas attiré par moi. Souffla Dean, un air triste se peignant sur son visage.

\- C'est ça. Railla Pamela. Si il n'est pas attiré par toi alors ça veut dire que tu n'as pas un bon cul. Fit-elle en frappant le derrière de Dean qui sursauta. Ce qui est évidemment totalement faux, ton cul est à damner beau gosse. Rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Hum... Merci... Sourit-il avec embarras avant de perdre peu à peu ce dernier. Mais je suis sûr et certain que Castiel me déteste.

\- Dans ce cas tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais. Tu as vue la façon dont il te regarde !

\- À ce demander si je profiterais de cette randonné pour lui refaire du mal ? Oui. Se meurtri Dean.

\- Idiot, arrête de laisser la culpabilité te bouffer sans seconde et tu verra enfin la vérité. Il sait se défendre maintenant. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi si tu décidais de te rapprocher de lui sans son accord. Souligna Pamela.

\- Alors pourquoi ne remet-il pas Bartholomew à sa place ? S'emporta soudainement Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Souffla Pamela. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est lui qui l'as aidé à surmonter ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Il en a profité pour s'implanter profondément en Castiel et lui faire croire que sa présence était nécessaire à son bien être, qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face sans lui. Mais il commence déjà à se rebeller grâce à toi, je pense même qu'il n'y à que toi qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de Bartholomew. Confia Pamela. Ne pas le laisser repartir avec ce salop à la fin de la semaine devrait être ta préoccupation principale. Le sermonna t-elle, tentant de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation de par ses mots seuls.

Dean se pinça les lèvres en regardant le sentier terreux. Il savait que Pamela avait raison, qu'il crevait d'envie de récupérer Castiel, de l'enlacer, l'embrasser... Lui faire l'amour. Il ferma les yeux avec force à cette pensée. Il avait besoin d'être près de lui, maintenant encore plus qu'avant après l'avoir revu. Il e voulait à un tel point où il en avait mal. Il refoula ses émotions et rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas digne de Castiel... Il ne pouvait lui faire face que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix mais il savait que s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, il n'aurait en aucun cas osé croiser son regard, la culpabilité l'empêchant presque de respirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son ange avec ce type immonde... Il ferait en sorte de les séparer, les faire rompre sans possibilité de réconciliation et s'effacerait à nouveau de la vie de Castiel en espérant emporter avec lui les cauchemars hantant son esprit.

Doté d'une nouvelle détermination, il releva fièrement la tête, son regard devenu dure. Puis soudain un raclement se fit entendre à l'arrière suivit d'un rire moqueur enjoué. Dean se retourna immédiatement et vie Crowley vautré lamentablement sur le sol et Rowena rire derrière sa main en se tenant le ventre.

\- Peu importe à qu'elle point tu t'échines visiblement la nature connaît ta vraie valeur. Fit-elle sarcastiquement avant de tendre une jambe. Oh mon pauvre petit garçon, tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville !

Crowley grogna et râla sous sa barbe en se redressant laborieusement avant de reprendre la marche avec des foulées lourdes de colère. Dean, voyant qu'il n'avait rien, se retourna donc et poursuivit le chemin. Plusieurs heures se passa dans une convivialité agrémentée de piques de ci de là. Meg et Ruby étaient comme chien et chat, Rowena et Crowley comme loup et tigre et Castiel et Bartholomew comme... Caméléons ? Plantes ? On ne les entendaient pas, ne parlaient même pas entre eux...

Dean aperçu un coin très beau, ombragé par des arbres, les feuilles laissant passer des rayons de soleil de ci de là. Il regarda la montre et décida de prendre un peu d'avance sur l'heure du repas.

\- On vas faire une pause ici, c'est parfait on serra un peu à l'ombre. Stipula-t-il en posant son sac. On mange, se détend un peu et on repart pour atteindre l'auberge pas trop tard.

Des soupires de soulagement voir de joie retentir, le faisant sourire. Le coin était vraiment sympa, se dit-il en observant encore une fois les alentours. Ils étaient à l'orée d'une forêt, le bruits des petits animaux pouvant être entendu si on tendait l'oreille sans parler du chant des oiseaux ! C'était on ne peux plus relaxant. Il inspira l'air frais, pur et dénué de pollution avec exaltation. Pris quelques secondes pour se vider l'esprit, tentant de ne penser à rien...

\- Whoa... Fit soudainement la voix grave de Castiel.

Dean sursauta presque et tourna son regard vers le brun qui semblait enfin être arrivé au lieu de pause. Il observait les alentours avec émerveillement, ses yeux semblant vouloir gravé dans sa mémoire les contrastes qu'offrait la nature avant qu'il n'intercepte le regard de Dean.

\- C'est magnifique. Fit Castiel en souriant doucement.

Ceci emplie le cœur de Dean de chaleur...

\- Ouais c'est une forêt quoi avec des bestioles et des courants d'air. Grincha Bartholomew en laissant tomber son sac au sol, ce dernier s'écrasant contre la terre bruyamment.

\- Tu sais, fit Dean n'ayant pas pu s'en empêcher, je me demande franchement ce que tu fous là. Visiblement tu t'en cognes de la nature, marcher t'est insupportable et tes aptitudes sociales sont à chier, ce qui m'amène à me poser la question suivante. Fit Dean en scrutant durement son client. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- C'est ma femmelette d'homme qui voulait qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble et sortant de l'ordinaire sinon croit moi que je ne serais pas venu dans ce trou pommé.

Castiel serra les mâchoires à sa mention totalement irrespectueuse mais ne dit rien... Aurait-il l'habitude de ce genre de propos sexistes et rabaissant ?

\- C'est sûr que pour toi Castiel ne vaut pas une stupide randonnée. Cracha Dean.

\- Je ne te permet pas ! S'insurgea immédiatement Bartholomew.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Répliqua avec la même intensité Dean, son regard coulant lentement sur Castiel par la suite, ce dernier semblant surpris mais pas des moins enclin à intervenir alors il continua. Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de toi et bien que ça me rende dingue qu'un connard tel que toi se retrouve avec quelqu'un comme Castiel, les faits sont là. Alors ne t'avise pas de lui manquer de respect, peut être qu'il ne dit rien pour le moment mais viendra un jour où il t'enverras balader et tu t'en mordras les doigts jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable petite vie.

Bartholomew dédaigna Dean en crachant par terre, littéralement et s'éloigna d'eux. Dean déglutit et osa relever son regard sur Castiel qui l'observait toujours sans rien dire. Il le vit entre ouvrir les lèvres, à deux doigts de dire quelque chose avant de se rétracter au dernier moment. Castiel regarda sur le côté avec embarras avant d'emboîter le pas de son connard de copain. Dean ferma les yeux en soupirant de dépit... Il espérait avoir poussé Castiel à réfléchir sur sa situation... C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Dean alla ensuite récupérer des boites de conserve qu'il ouvrit et versa dans une petite casserole qu'il chauffa. Voyant les mines déconfites de ses clients il se donna pour mission de les enjouer.

\- Ne faîtes pas ces tête, ce soir on aura un bon repas à l'auberge avec des lits bien moelleux.

\- Ah ! On pourra prendre une douche aussi ? Demanda de suite Ruby.

\- Princesse se sent sale ? Se moqua Meg, bras croisé sous sa poitrine.

\- Non mais princesse veut une douche ! Répliqua Ruby.

\- Princesse ! L'insulta Meg qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Et à cette auberge il y aura d'autre guide ? Demanda soudainement Bartholomew de sa place.

\- … Oui... Répondit avec incertitude Dean.

\- Dans ce cas là on change de guide Castiel et moi. Décida-t-il d'emblée, Castiel le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Dean serra les mâchoires mais soupira de résignation. Il ne pouvait rien n'y faire s'il trouvait un guide voulant bien les récupérer dans son groupe.

\- Comment ça on change de guide ? Intervint finalement Castiel.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Fit Bartholomew sans même daigner regarder le brun. On trouve un guide allant dans l'autre sens et on rentre. J'en ais mal claque de cette randonnée de merde.

\- Et tu décides ça sans même m'en parler ? S'insurgea e brun.

\- Tu sais très bien que cette randonnée était une idée de merde ! Non seulement on se retrouve avec ce Winchester de malheur mais en plus tout part en vrille dans ce groupe ! On rebrousse chemin demain, c'est décidé. Fit-il sans appel en se retournant pour aller se terrer dans un coin.

\- … Je ne crois pas non.

Barth se stoppa dans sa retraite, le son rauque de la voix de Castiel résonnant encore dans sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant en se tournant vers Castiel.

Dean sentit la rage monter en lui, à deux doigts d'éclater. Comment ce sale type osait traiter Castiel de la sorte ?!

\- Tu rebrousses chemin si tu veux mais pas moi. Fit avec un calme glaçant Castiel.

\- Tu me dis que tu veux rester avec cet enfoiré ? Après ce qu'il t'as fait ?!

\- Je veux finir cette randonnée. Tu avais dit que tu l'as ferait avec moi mais visiblement tes petits problèmes passe encore une fois avant tout le reste. Fit Castiel avec mordant, la rancœur transparente dans son ton rêche.

\- Ne vient pas faire ta femme éplorée tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! Aboya Bartholomew en se rapprochant du brun dont Dean vit le tremblement dans les épaules.

\- Et moi je déteste quand tu ne tiens pas tes promesses mais est ce que je te le reproche à tout bout de champs ? Je ne crois pas non.

\- Tu commences vraiment à me soûler Cas, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison alors pourquoi tu t'obsti...

\- Tu n'as pas raison ! Cria soudainement Castiel en s'avançant soudainement de Barth. La plus part du temps tu as tord ! Tu es imbu de ta personne, incapable de voir la réalité en face, matérielle et superficielle au point où ça en devient grotesque et lassant !

\- Qu'est ce que t'essaies de faire au juste ? À te rebeller de la sorte ? Tu veux l'impressionner c'est ça ? Demanda Barth en désignant d'un geste brutal Dean. Tu veux qu'il te baise c'est ça ?

\- Ça n'as rien à v...

\- Au fond je le savais. T'es un mec carrément tordu. Je savais que durant toutes ces années tu voulais qu'il te baise. Peut être même que t'as apprécié ce qu'il t'a fait cette nuit là non ?! T'en rêvait la nuit ? C'est pour ça que je t'entendais gémir son prénom dans ton sommeil ?! Hurla Bartholomew, furieux.

Dean restait choqué... Castiel gémissait son prénom la nuit ? Il se secoua les esprits. Rien ne lui disait qu'il ne gémissait pas de douleur ou de peur... Castiel avait d'ailleurs une expression hanté sur le visage, un teint blafard...

\- Tu es incapables de prendre soin de toi même Castiel ! Alors maintenant tu vas la fermer et m'obéir ! Rugit-il en fusillant des yeux son copain qui regardait le sol, les lèvres pincés.

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel repartir avec ce taré...

\- Non. Souffla tout à coup le brun, toujours tête baissé, surprenant tout le monde et les faisant retenir leur respiration.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Redemanda Bartholomew, la colère commençant sérieusement à se voir sur son visage.

\- J'ai dit non. Souffla à nouveau Castiel avant qu'il ne relève le visage. Tu ne sais pas mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin, Tu es trop centré sur ta personne pour ça. Même Dean le sait mieux que toi.

\- Sale petite salope. Grogna Bartholomew en s'approchant soudainement du brun avant de lever la main dans les airs, paume ouverte.

Castiel n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne soit violemment giflé, la force employée allant jusqu'à le faire tituber sur le côté. Il entendit un hurlement de rage ponctué d'insultes, les pas tonitruants de Bartholomew s'approchant de lui, le faisant sursauter de peur et se retourner vers la source du danger mais celle-ci fut aussitôt interceptée par le dos robuste aux épaules larges de Dean.

\- Tu restes loin de lui ! Hurla Dean dont les poings serrés à ses côtés tremblaient tellement il était furieux. Dès qu'on atteint l'auberge tu dégages et en attendant tu ne l'approche pas sinon je te jure que la prochaine fois je te ferais bien pire qu'une sale gueule !

Ceci sembla stopper efficacement Bartholomew mais Castiel ne pouvait en être sûr, Dean toujours posté entre lui et son copain. Puis soudainement Dean se retourna avec un air inquiet sur le visage et alla délicatement prendre son visage dans ses mains. Castiels sursauta au touché intime mais ne se déroba pas, laissant Dean examiner sa mâchoire.

\- C'est rouge... Murmura Dean. Est ce que ça te fait mal ? Il t'as frappé fort.

\- N-non... C'est juste un peu chaud... Balbutia Castiel qui sentait soudainement les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'adrénaline quittait son corps, le laissant exposé et bouleversé. Il serra les mâchoires, tenta de retenir ses émotions d'affluer mais malgré tous ses efforts les larmes dévalèrent rapidement ses joues. Dean ne dit rien, les essuya silencieusement avant de le prendre subitement dans ses bras. Le voir pleurer le peinant trop pour en faire autrement. À son grand soulagement Castiel ne fit que se tendre mais ne se déroba pas, allant même jusqu'à l'enlacer avec hésitation à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Dean passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés avant de laisser sa main glisser sur le cou de Castiel, l'encerclant, ce qui sembla effrayer le brun puisque ce dernier se recula soudainement.

\- Désolé... S'excusa aussitôt Dean en relâchant dans le même temps Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre en mettant une main devant ses yeux.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé de te causer tant de problèmes.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Le rassura Dean.

\- Mais Bartholomew est mon copain alors par extension...

Dean sentit l'irritation faire vibrer son torse à ces paroles mais se contint. Il décida de changer de sujet en le guidant vers les autres qui mangeaient déjà si ce n'est dévorait pour certain. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol en tailleur, et se mirent à écouter ce que disait les autres pour prendre le train en route.

\- Et là, il me dit "je te déteste". Conta Meg en haussant les épaules. Du coup je lui demande " bah pourquoi" et il me dit "t'es une garce !" et vous savez ce que je lui ais dit ?

\- Bah non mais j'imagine qu'on vas pas tarder à le savoir. Rétorqua Ruby qui reçut un sourire narquois de la part de la brune avant que cette dernière ne continue.

\- Et donc, je lui ais dit "Tu m'as bêtement demandé de sortir avec toi sans même me connaître. Alors je pensais que diffuser tes séances de branlettes à la cam serait la meilleure des façons de te montrer que c'est une très mauvaise habitude". Fit Meg avec un sourire sadique.

\- Oh putain. Grogna Dean.

\- Excellent ! Rit Ruby.

\- T'as vue ! S'exclafa Meg. Alors avant de te foutre de ma gueule réfléchis-y à deux fois !

Ruby éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans la jambe. Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent alors les hostilités et se crachèrent des injures à la figure. Les autres reprirent la conversation. Les Fergus étaient en réalité tout à fait agréable à vivre lorsqu'ils n'essayaient pas de s'entre tuer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils reprenaient leur chemin et chacun veillait discrètement sur Castiel, enfin, surtout Dean, Pamela et Meg. Les deux jeunes femmes restaient près de lui et discutaient, le faisant parlé plus que depuis qu'il avait commencé la randonnée. Chaque fois que Bartholomew tentait de s'imposer, l'une ou l'autre le refoulait. Dean s'efforça de ne pas aggraver la situation et resta loin du brun sans pour autant s'empêcher de le regarder régulièrement. Crowley se vautra une nouvelle fois, Garth s'émerveilla devant un arbre à la forme d'arc, Rowena arrêta tout le monde pour se passer de la crème sur les pieds, Meg et Ruby en vinrent aux mains avant d'être arrêté par Dean, Pamela sortit un joint et le distribua, Castiel éclata de rire avec Meg et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer tout en s'émerveillant à la fois d'entendre à nouveau ce son.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge, ils étaient tous vanné et courbaturé. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger, une trentaine de personnes étaient sur des tables éparpillées et mangeait en parlant et riant. Dean se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda où est ce que sa troupe avait été placé puis ils leur dire de le suivre dans les étages. Cette auberge plaçait les groupes tous ensemble dans les chambres autrement dit c'était les premiers arrivés les premiers servit. Ainsi tous le monde se retrouva ensemble en plus de quelques autres membres d'un groupe différent.

\- Pourquoi toi t'as une chambre à toi ? Demanda Meg avec mépris. Pourquoi moi j'ai pas une chambre à moi ?

\- Parce que moi je suis guide et qu'ici il pense au guide qui doive se taper leurs clients sur le dos toutes la sainte journée ! Rétorqua Dean avant de se retirer pour aller dans sa chambre et poser ses affaires.

Il fut tenté de déclarer de suite forfait et d'aller se coucher mais alla tout de même au rez de chaussée pour prendre le souper avec ses horribles clients. Cependant, ces derniers se montrèrent étonnamment calme à part évidemment Meg qui ne cessait de piailler sous les yeux fatigués de tous. Ils ne furent évidemment pas épargné par le brouhaha et les galopades que causait le passage à la douche, ce moment de la soirée s'avérant toujours laborieux. Ruby se transforma en hyène et tacla tous ceux osant vouloir passer avant elle. Meg ne fut pas bien mieux si ce n'est que sa méthode fut bien moins violente... Elle avait cacher auparavant les gels de douche des autres pour passer avant. C'est donc encore plus exténué que Dean se vautra sur son lit, heureux comme un prince d'avoir sa chambre à lui et s'endormit comme un bébé.

Dean entendit vaguement le grincement d'une des portes de l'auberge, trop englué dans le sommeil pour réellement en avoir quelque chose à faire il retourna dans les limbes. Cependant il en fut très vite arraché lorsqu'un poids se fit sentir sur sa taille, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et se mettre sur le dos. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Castiel dans la pénombre, à califourchon sur lui, entrain de le fixer intensément avec un visage impassible, pensif...

\- Cas...

\- Bartholomew avait en faîte raison. Le coupa Castiel.

\- … Sur quoi ? Demanda Dean, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Ce que tu m'as fait ne m'as jamais empêché de te désirer. Murmura-t-il tout bas, comme dévoilant un lourd secret. Je rêvais souvent de coucher avec toi, après tout je t'aimais comme un dingue à la fac... Mais mes rêves finissait toujours par toi entrain de me forcer... De me violer...

\- Cas... Souffla Dean avec la peine au cœur, tentant d'aller saisir affectueusement la mâchoire du brun qui repoussa sèchement son geste de la main, saisissant fermement par la même occasion le poignet de Dean qui déglutit.

\- Je sais que tu étais bourré lorsque tu as fait ça, Barth m'avais dit qu'il t'avais vue le même soir au bar. Continua Castiel. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas, même bourré tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça je me trompe ? Alors... Pourquoi ?

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Castiel avait un visage suppliant, peiné et craintif à la fois...

\- Parce que Bartholomew m'avait dit qu'il comptait aller te voir, chez nous... Qu'il comptait te prendre, à commencé à me dire des choses horrible à ce propos... À t'objectifier de façon tellement crut et inhumaine. Et maintenant je sais que jamais il n'aurait fait ça, que c'était juste pour me provoquer mais avec l'alcool et la peur qu'il t'arrive réellement quelque chose un jour à cause de ton innocence ... J'ai pris peur. Souffla Dean. Alors je suis rentré à l'apparte en entendant déjà tes cris et tes appels à l'aide... L'idée me hantait au point où quant je suis rentré et que j'ai vue que tu dormais comme un bien heureux aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de toi j'ai pété un câble...

Dean sentit un sanglot naître mais le bloqua dans sa gorge. Castiel lui tenait toujours le poignet, écoutait ses paroles avec attention sans laisser passer une seule émotion.

\- Alors... J'étais en colère... Repris difficilement Dean. Mais surtout j'avais peur pour toi, tu étais tellement innocent, inconscient... Je ne voulais pas qu'un de ces porcs puissent poser la mains sur toi alors j'ai décidé de te faire peur. Fit-il en riant nerveusement, sa voix déraillant à cause d'un sanglot qu'il parvint que difficilement à refréner. Je voulais juste … Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je voulais juste que tu te rendes compte de l'impact que tu avais sur les hommes pour que tu te prémunisse contre eux... Je voulais juste te protéger...

\- Me protéger ? Répéta doucement Castiel.

\- Oui. Hocha du chef Dean. Parce que je savais qu'un jour viendrait où je ne serait pas là pour assurer tes arrières et que tu serais livré à toi même... Je voulais juste que tu sois prêt... Mais j'ai dérapé... Je suis allé bien trop loin j'en ais parfaitement conscience... Je n'aurais jamais dut faire une chose pareille, je le regrette terriblement...

\- Tu aurais dût me fait part de tes craintes au lieu d'utiliser ce stratagème. Asséna sèchement Castiel, la rancune timbrant sa voix.

\- Je sais... Souffla d'une voix peinée Dean.

Un long silence s'en suivit... Silence durant lequel Dean n'osa relever le visage vers Castiel dont il pouvait sentir le regard perçant sur sa personne. Durant d'interminable secondes, le brun ne bougea pas... Puis il resserra son emprise sur le poignet de Dean qui contint par réflexe son souffle.

\- Et après ? Lorsqu'on à couché ensemble. Tu l'as fait par pure culpabilité seulement ? Pour te racheter ?

Dean voulut nier en bloque et ouvrit la bouche pour se faire mais aucun mots ne put en sortir car se serait mentir... La culpabilité le rongeait tellement à ce moment là qu'il aurait fait tout ce que Castiel lui aurait demandé pour se faire pardonner... Certes il avait aussi eut envie de Castiel mais à comparer... La culpabilité l'emportait largement. Il referma donc la bouche et se mordit fortement les lèvres, se détestant de ne pas être capable de mentir à Castiel pour lui alléger un peu sa peine...

\- Je vois... Souffla le brun avant qu'il ne saisisse soudainement la mâchoire de Dean qui glapit lorsqu'il fut forcé de regarder les yeux bleu de Castiel. Alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérangerait pas de le refaire une deuxième fois ?

Dean sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons tandis qu'il fixait Castiel avec incertitude. Puis ce dernier tira soudainement sur son poignet et le retourna brutalement contre le matelas. Dean tenta de se redresser mais déjà une main venait saisir ses cheveux pour plaquer son visage son l'oreiller. Castiel était furieux. Dean pouvais le dire de par ses gestes brusques et sa respiration saccadée.

\- Tu te sens encore coupable n'est ce pas ? Grogna Castiel en saisissant le boxer de Dan qu'il abaissa brutalement.

\- Cas... Gémit Dean, perdu entre excitation et angoisse en entendant ce dernier défaire sa ceinture puis baisser son jean.

Il gémit fébrilement lorsque Castiel se déhanchant subitement contre ses fesses, son sexe semi-dure s'y frayant un chemin. Il trembla et mordit dans l'oreiller lorsque le brun entama un vas et viens entre ses fesses, son membre passant de temps en temps contre son entrée sans la pénétrer ni même essayer... Dean savait que c'était malsain, qu'il devrait arrêter Castiel, que ce dernier avait beaucoup de chances de s'en vouloir mais il avait toujours été faible face à lui. Le désirs et l'excitation ne manqua pas cette fois non plus de l'emporter. Il trembla de part en part et écarta les jambes tout en se déhanchant contre le matelas, n'acquérant que peu de frottement contre son propre sexe gorgé et douloureux. Castiel exhalait fortement dans son dos, grognait et le tenait fermement en place bien que Dean n'aurait jamais tenté de s'échapper. Puis soudainement tout s'arrêta. Castiel s'immobilisa contre lui et posa son front entre ses omoplates.

\- Je pensais que tu avais couché avec moi parce que tu le voulais. Je n'avais même pas la prétention de te croire amoureux de moi mais au moins j'aurais espéré que tu le fasses par envie et non par culpabilité... Souffla Castiel dont la poigne sur son épaule tremblait.

\- J'en avait vraiment envie Cas...

\- Non, tu avais juste envie de te racheter. Fit avec peine Castiel en se reculant si tôt après. Bartholomew avait raison. Reprit-il du pas de la porte. Faire cette randonnée était une mauvaise idée, je repart demain matin avec lui.

Dean se releva et le regarda partir la gorge serrée. Il voulait aller le chercher, le récupérer mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il se mordit les lèvres en pressant sa main contre son visage et sentant un liquide couler le long de son dos, les larmes de Castiel. Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

\- Bien que la vue me plaise et que tout un tas d'idée me vienne en tête... Fit soudainement la voix de Pamela sur le pas de la porte entrain de fixer l'entre jambe nue du guide qui sursauta et remit expressément son boxer. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois empêcher de partir. Fit-elle en relevant enfin le regard vers celui de Dean.

\- C'est impossible, comment suis je sensé faire ça ?...

\- Et moi qui te croyais plus perspicace. S'exaspéra Pamela. Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'attend qu'une chose ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Il veut que tu ailles le chercher. Pas par culpabilité mais parce que t'en a envie crétin. Éclaircit Pam en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Il vas me rejeter... Fit de façon défaitiste Dean.

\- Et bien accroche toi à lui plus fortement, fais lui perdre la tête, prouve lui que tu es fou de lui et non pas fou de chagrin pour ce que tu lui as fait. Il est grand temps que tu tournes la page également afin de réellement l'aider. Fit Pamela en s'approchant de Dean pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Croit moi Dean, il serra bien incapable de te rejeter. Finit-elle avec une confiance sans borne.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, toujours incertain, son jean lui arrivant sur la tronche le sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Enfile ça et vas le chercher, emmène le dans un endroit tranquille et fais lui l'amour. Fit Pamela en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Lui faire l'am... Balbutia Dean qui sentit son corps se réchauffer à l'idée.

\- Exacte ! Si tu le laisses te prendre il aura toujours le doute que tu tentes encore de te faire pardonner mais si c'est toi qui le prend, avec le risque qu'il te rejette, qu'il ne veuille pas, ce qu'il sait parfaitement être tes craintes, il n'aurais plus aucun doute.

\- Certes... Mais... Et si il ne veut pas ?

\- Tu as quel âge Dean ? S'exaspéra à nouveau Pamela. Tu as la chance inouï de te mettre avec l'homme de tes rêves et tu veux la laisser passer à cause de craintes digne d'un pré ado ? Et s'il ne veut réellement pas, croit moi qui te le ferra savoir.

Dean se pinça les lèvres. Pamela avait raison. Si Castiel ne voulait vraiment pas de lui alors il le laisserait, ravalerait sa peine et partirait. Mais au moins il ne finirait pas sa vie à regretter de ne pas avoir tenté de conquérir Castiel. Il enfila son jean rapidement, embrassa la joue de Pamela qui sourit et partit chercher le brun. Ne voyant personne dans le hall ni la salle à manger il alla le chercher dans le dortoir mais son lit était vide... Peut être était-il prendre l'air frais ? Il sortit donc dehors et fit le tour de l'auberge et commença à désespérer en n'y trouvant pas âme qui vive jusqu'à ce que une ombre ne bouge près d'un arbre non loin. Il s'en approcha, le clair de lune découpant peu à peu la silhouette de Castiel qui regardait les étoiles d'un air mélancolique. Dean hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se forcer à se manifester.

\- Cas. Appela-t-il doucement, surprenant le brun qui tourna des yeux écarquillés sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Se reprit-il, sa voix se faisant rauque et rêche.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha avec détermination, saisit la nuque de Castiel qui le regardait faire avec incompréhension et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le brun glapit de surprise et le repoussa aussitôt mais Dean le plaqua doucement contre l'arbre en le fixant avec intensité, faisant pousser à Castiel un couinement perdu entre excitation et détresse.

\- Dean ! Arrête ! Fit-il tandis que son guide tenta de reprendre ses lèvres à nouveau.

Castiel l'en empêcha en pivotant la tête sur le côté, ce que Dean tourna à son avantage en allant embrasser tendrement son cou. Castiel ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ses lèvres, ce qui sembla plaire à Dean puisqu'il le sentit sourire sur sa peau. Castiel voulut protester et le repousser mais Dean s'empressa de lui saisir la cuisse qu'il remonta d'autorité contre sa hanche. Castiel gémit fébrilement en rejetant la tête et Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui saisir la mâchoire pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec voracité. Castiel tentait toujours de le repousser en appuyant contre son torse mais Dean pouvait très bien sentir l'érection du brun contre la sienne, ses lèvres commencer à participer au baisé, ses hanches se mouvoir contre les siennes malgré lui.

\- Non, j't'en pris arrête... Gémit Castiel après avoir difficilement rompu le baisé, son souffle saccadée et perdu.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu veux exactement l'opposé bébé. Grogna Dean d'une voix rauque.

Le brun gémit doucement au surnom tandis que Dean commençait à se déhancher contre lui plus profondément encore, avec plus d'exigence. Castiel fit une dernière tentative, repoussa faiblement les épaules de Dean qui ne fit que remonter davantage encore sa jambe contre lui, le faisant frémir et gémir. Dean vit Castiel lever les bras avant de s'arrêter, d'hésiter à les passer autour de son cou. Il lui lécha donc tendrement la lèvre en passant son autre bras autour de la taille pour le garder tout contre lui. Castiel gémit doucement en ouvrant les lèvres, laissant passer la langue de Dean entre ses lèvres tout en passant finalement ses bras autour de son cou pour aller se coller à Dean qui grogna de contentement. Il s'embrassèrent passionnément durant plusieurs secondes, cherchant le touché de l'autre avec fébrilité avant de lentement rompre le baisé. Castiel ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais n'essayait plus de le repousser, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai envie de toi Castiel. Souffla Dean tout contre ses lèvres.

Castiel émit une sorte de gémissement couiné douloureux suivit d'un tremblement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dean pris peur et appuya sa main dans le creux de son dos, son autre main allant s'aventurer dans son cou pour caresser tendrement du pouce sa mâchoire. Il vit Castiel inspirer profondément en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- Cas ? Tout vas bien ? Demanda Dean en relevant le menton du brun qui ouvrit ses perles bleu sur lui.

\- Non tout ne vas pas bien crétin. Fit-il avant de ricaner brièvement en détournant le regard sur le côté. Je rêve que tu me dises ça depuis tant d'années...

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dut te le dire il y a bien longtemps. Fit Dean en le serrant tout contre lui.

Castiel passa ses bras autour de sa taille et cala sa tête contre son épaule un instant, inspira son odeur, sa chaleur, sa présence... Il agrippa les vêtements de Dean, essayant de le fondre dans son propre corps, ne réalisant à quel point il lui avait manqué que maintenant, ayant refoulé et emprisonné cette émotion troublante au plus profond de son subconscient. Dean en fit de même, allant déposer un baiser sur son front en prime. Ils se laissèrent lentement glisser au sol, chacun passant leur jambes et part et d'autre de la taille de leur vis à vis. Ils se sentaient adolescent à nouveau, flirtant ensemble innocemment. Dean passa ses doigts dans le cou pâle qui se découvrit sensuellement, l'incitant à aller y déposer des baisés. Castiel gémit doucement dans les caresses procurées, défila ses mains contre le torse tonique de Dean mais hésita à atteindre la ceinture, ses mains se figeant, commençant à trembler.

\- Fais le Cas, j'en ai terriblement envie. Souffla Dean contre l'oreille de Castiel qui frémit avant d'aller déboucler la ceinture de son vis à vis avec des mains tremblantes.

Dean attendit patiemment qu'il finisse avant d'aller en faire de même avec la ceinture de Castiel qui haleta doucement. Puis il saisit ses hanches et le tira à lui, le plaça sur sa taille tandis qu'il s'allongeait dans l'herbe fraîche. Castiel le regarda sans savoir quoi faire, n'osant pas aller trop loin, ayant peur de provoquer un blocage... Dean sembla comprendre puisqu'il se redressa et glissa ses mains sur ses reins, caressant affectueusement sa peau tout en frottant tendrement son nez contre celui de Castiel qui sourit. Lui laissant tout le temps de se rétracter, Dean glissa ses mains dans le jean du brun auquel il saisit à pleine main les fesses qu'il malaxa avec exaltation. Castiel gémit et se déhancha brièvement contre lui, parvenant à apposer le dos de l'une de ses mains tremblantes contre l'entre jambe dure de Dean qui grogna à son tour avant d'être soudainement pris de passion et d'aller saisir les cuisses de Castiel contre qui il se déhancha fiévreusement.

Castiel posa aussitôt ses mains contre ses épaules, le repoussa doucement mais fermement, ce qui stoppa Dean qui se mordit les lèvres en se fustigeant pour son impatience. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque le regard lourd de désirs de Castiel lui coupa le souffle. Hypnotisé, il observa les fines lèvres roses de son amis s'entre ouvrir fébrilement, la langue passer lentement dessus...

\- Tu vas me prendre ? Demanda d'une voix fébrile Castiel, son souffle se faisant plus court, son corps plus raide par l'anticipation mais plus chaud par l'excitation.

\- Si tu me laisses le faire, oui. Acquiesça Dean qui tira doucement sur son col pour pouvoir embrasser sa clavicule.

Castiel frissonna contre lui, ses mains se crispant contre ses épaules, indécis, fébrile, hésitant.

\- Dean... Couina-t-il en plaquant sa main dans son cou, lui demandant de l'aide.

De l'aide à surmonter son blocage. Il crevait d'envie d'être encore plus proche de Dean, de le sentir tout contre lui, en lui... Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, continuait de se tendre, de résister comme se heurtant à un mur, une barrière destiné à le préserver, la peur... Son subconscient ne semblait toujours pas être passé à autre chose. Il enfonça ses doigts de frustration dans les épaules de Dean qui le regardait intensément. Puis soudainement Dean le renversa sur le côté, le plaçant allongé contre le sol pour venir le surplomber. Castiel haleta et posa ses mains tremblantes sur sa taille, ses cuisses remontant contre celle de Dean qui alla l'embrasser tendrement. Castiel remonta ses bras entre ses omoplates jusqu'à aller saisir sa nuque pour appuyer le baisé tout en encerclant la taille de Dean de ses jambes, le serrant peut être un peu trop fort dans sa nervosité. Puis il alla chercher la main de Dean avant de rompre le baiser.

\- Fais moi te toucher. Souffla Castiel en serrant les doigts de Dean qui le considéra un instant avant d'opiner.

Il lui saisit délicatement la main et l'amena lentement à son torse. Castiel sentit les pectoraux solides, les abdos toniques, le creux de son aine et alors qu'il allait lui faire atteindre son entre jambe, à quelques centimètres près, les muscles de Castiel se tendirent, stoppant net la progression. Dean tenta plus fortement mais il lui était impossible de bouger la main de Castiel.

\- Désolé... Souffla Castiel qui serra les dents, haïssant le manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur son propre corps.

\- Ne le sois pas. Murmura Dean en entre-croisant leur doigt, sa main par dessus celle plus pâle. Tu n'as pas à le faire de toute façon.

Il embrassa tendrement le cou de Castiel qui se détendit peu à peu sous les caresses, les muscles de son bras se relâchant, permettant à Dean de mouvoir sa main. Celle-ci alla frôler de membre de Dean sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop transporté par les baisées délicieusement infligées à son cou. Il n' haleta que lorsque Dean plaqua sa main contre lui. Castiel sentit un étrange sentiment de soulagement et de néant à la fois. Il respira calmement plusieurs fois, les yeux plongés dans ceux patient de Dean avant qu'il n'ose presser doucement sa main contre ce dernier. Il sourit timidement en constatant qu'il était bien dure, désireux, sincère. Et comme si quelque chose s'était fracturé dans son esprit, laissant à nouveau le flot d'émotions passer, il grogna, pressa fermement le membre de Dean qu'il embrassa férocement. Ce dernier glapit de surprise avant de suivre le rythme rapidement.

Deux paires de mains se mirent soudainement en cherche de peau, allant sous les vêtements, les repoussant vivement pour accéder à la chaleur de l'autre. Dean jura fébrilement dans son cou en sentant le cœur de Castiel battre à toute allure contre sa main. Le t-shirt de Castiel remonté jusqu'en dessous de son menton put lui permettre d'aller lécher expérimentalement son torse. Ce que sembla particulièrement apprécier le brun puisqu'il gémit fortement en passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Dean qui alla sucer sa peau voracement.

\- Dean ! Gémit doucement Castiel en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque l'autre homme se mit à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons.

Dean sourit contre la peau pâle qu'il dévala lentement, allant tendrement embrasser le ventre de Castiel, mordiller ses hanches tandis que ses mains baissait le jean et le boxer pour qu'il ne soit pas interrompue dans sa descente. Le brun haleta en écartant les jambes, des lèvres embrassant l'une de ses aines avec passion, le rendant tremblant de désirs. Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches qui commençait à se mouvoir d'elles même et expira fébrilement sur le membre dure de Castiel qui se cambra en gémissant.

\- Dean... J't'en pris... Murmura-t-il d'un ton à peine audible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Castiel ? Demanda Dean levant le visage vers Castiel qui le fixait avec des yeux suppliants.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres, indécis quand à sa capacité a exprimer son envie... Mais la vision de Dean entre ses jambes, ses fines lèvres juste au dessus de son membre, eut rapidement raison de lui.

\- Je veux que tu me suces... Souffla-t-il tout bas presque timidement mais Dean ne chercha pas à le lui faire remarquer, souriant brièvement avant d'aller lécher le sexe du brun dans toute sa longueur. Ah ! Gémit ce dernier en tentant de se déhancher mais étant plaqué au sol par les mains fortes de Dean.

Celui-ci rendit Castiel tremblant de désirs, allant lécher alternativement sa longueur et son gland durant quelques interminables secondes pour le brun avant que ce dernier ne gémisse fortement en se cambrant lorsque Dean le pris soudainement en bouche pour aussitôt commencer un vas et viens exquis. Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, l'envie de voir Dean à l'œuvre trop forte et ne regrettant en aucun cas la vue offerte. Il se faisait littéralement et figurativement dévorer par l'autre homme qui le regardait avec luxure, l'imaginant déjà entrain de lui faire plein d'autre choses obscènes avec exaltation. Ce ci et une succion particulièrement forte le fit soudainement basculer, jouissant dans la bouche de Dean qui, si il fut surpris n'en montra rien, et avala son sperme.

\- D-Désolé... S'excusa Castiel en allant essuyer la commissure des lèvres de Dean qui sourit en allant prendre sa main pour embrasser sa paume.

\- Pas grave. Souffla Dean avant de remonter vers Castiel qu'il alla enlacer.

Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte avant que Dean ne le voit se tendre et se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis encore avec Barth... Souffla le brun... Je suis encore avec Barth mais je t'ai laissé me sucer...

\- Encore ? Demanda Dean avec surprise. Tu veux dire que... N'osa t-il pas s'émerveiller.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux, ne se rendant compte de ses paroles que maintenant. Il inspira et expira profondément avant de relever le regard vers celui plein d'espoir de Dean...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Dean... Souffla Castiel qui ressentit de la peine en voyant celle de Dean transformer ses traits fins. Enfin, je veux dire... C'est vrai quoi ! Tu me sautes dessus, me force quasiment et je devrait le quitter pour toi ? S'exclama Castiel en se détachant de son guide qui sourit tristement en coin.

\- Je n'ai fait que souligner un lapsus révélateur bébé. Souffla-t-il, son regard plein de confiance parcourant le visage de Castiel qui resta hébété à l'entente de ce surnom.

\- … Appel moi comme tu l'avais fait ce soir là i ans. Murmura soudainement Castiel.

Dean écarquilla les yeux à la demande.

\- Cas, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Fit-il avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Fais le. Ordonna Castiel en le fixant avec détermination. Murmure le moi à l'oreille, comme ce soir là.

\- Non Cas. Refusa Dean qui se recula en secouant la tête, refusant de refaire une chose pareille.

\- Fais le ! Ordonna d'une voix plus autoritaire encore le brun qui saisit le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher de fuir. Fais le et je saurais si je peux me mettre avec toi.

\- Cas, je t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et tu devrais savoir que, même si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu ne devrais pas vouloir de Bartholomew également. Je le sais bien que tu vois qu'il ne te traite pas bien, alors pourquoi rester avec l...

\- Dean ! L'interrompit fermement Castiel en tirant sur son bras avec autorité. Fais le pour moi.

Dean ferma fortement les yeux en inspirant longuement. C'était une mauvaise idée, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Castiel se souviendrait de ce funeste soir et le repousserait dans la foulée. Mais qui était-il pour refuser quelque chose auquel Castiel tenait à ce point ?

\- Très bien. Finit-il par abdiquer. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne veux pas le faire comme cette nuit là car je n'ai jamais voulut t'effrayer à ce point. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne pensais pas que... Dean se mordit la lèvre, incapable de continuer, son regard peiné au loin dans le ciel étoilé.

\- Très bien. Acquiesça Castiel en prenant la main de Dean qui baissa la tête et serra les doigts prenant sa main.

Castiel patienta, observa Dean se remettre d'aplomb et tourner lentement son corps dans sa direction. Tout aussi doucement, il chevaucha Castiel qui le regarda faire avec surprise, cette dernière ne faisant qu'augmenter lorsque Dean lui saisit délicatement la mâchoire pour lui faire redresser la tête. Affectueusement, Dean frôla ses lèvres des siennes, ses doigts caressant doucement ses tempes, son regard plongeant amoureusement en lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Souffla Dean d'une voix brisé par le manque que l'on aurait presque put palper. Je t'aime tellement mon ange. Finit-il avec cette même fébrilité avant d'aller embrasser chastement, précieusement son homme qui restait de marbre.

Dean sentit une peine sourde creuser son estomac fasse à l'impassibilité de Castiel, ses lèvres restant immobiles contre les siennes. Rapidement il abandonna l'idée que le brun lui rende le baisé et le rompit en baissant les yeux pour cacher le désespoir qui l'empêchait soudainement de respirer. Il avait définitivement perdu Castiel... Jamais il n'aurait la chance de vivre avec lui, de partager sa vie avec lui... Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie il vivrait avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, c'était son châtiment pour avoir blessé la personne qu'il aimait.

Puis soudain une main se faufila délicatement sur sa taille, passant sous ses vêtements, flattant ses reins d'une une caresse aérienne. Dean sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, au bord de ses lèvres, osant à peine relever le visage pour voir celui du brun. Ce dernier était toujours pensif, comme si son corps cherchait son contact instinctivement. Puis Castiel attrapa soudainement son haut qu'il retira, Dean l'y aidant en levant les bras. Le brun lui donna un coup de rein tout en emprisonnant les mains de Dean dans son T-shirt. Ce dernier gémit lorsqu'il se retrouva rudement plaqué au sol, les mains maintenus au dessus de sa tête, les jambes largement écarté autour de la taille de Castiel qui le transcendait de son regard bleu perçant. Dean se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en se contorsionnant sous le brun qui observait chacun de ses mouvements. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, Dean attendant avec nervosité ce que déciderait Castiel qui passait et repassait son regard sur son visage, son torse nue et offert, son bassin contre le sien et ses jambes tremblantes sur ses hanches.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de te désirer Dean. Fit soudainement Castiel de sa voix rauque à souhait. Dès la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je savais que je te voulais en moi.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, la gêne le dévorant lentement tout comme le désirs. Il gémit longuement lorsque le brun se pencha sur lui, son souffle chaud effleurant sa nuque sensible.

\- Je rêvais de toi, de la façon dont tu me prendrais, si tu serais doux, baisant chaque recoins de mon corps à m'en faire trembler de désirs avant de me prendre doucement mais profondément jusqu'à ce que je te supplie d'aller plus fort, plus vite... Fit rêveusement Castiel. Ou bien si tu serais plus presser de plonger en moi, si tu m'aurais regarder avec cette lueur sombre que tu avais parfois dans tes yeux à l'époque. Reprit-il avec un souffle plus profond faisant frémir Dean qui resserra ses jambes autour de lui. Si tu craquerais finalement et me plaquerais contre la première surface plane en grognant que tu en avais trop envie, que tu ne pouvais plus te retenir...

\- Han... Gémit doucement Dean lorsque Castiel se déhancha une fois contre lui, suavement.

\- Tes doigts me préparant rapidement avant que tu n'enfonces finalement ta queue dans mon petit cul.

\- Cas... Gémit pathétiquement Dean avant de regarder enfin le brun, ses lèvres frôlant dorénavant les siennes.

\- T'avais conscience que je t'aurais laissé faire ? Demanda Castiel qui vit Dean nié du chef. Vraiment ? Fit avec incrédulité le brun. C'est pourtant ce que je désirais plus que tout. Que tu me remarques enfin. Souffla Castiel avec nostalgie.

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Castiel le désirait... S'il s'en était aperçu, sur qu'il n'aurait pas fait la connerie qu'il avait faite... À la place d'essayer de le « préparer » a faire face aux désirs des autres hommes, il l'aurait clamé. Il lui aurait fait l'amour, l'aurais prit et revendiqué. Il l'aurait embrassé devant ce Bartholomew de malheur et aurait également viré tout les autres, remit à leur place ceux ayant le regard trop appuyer sur son ange... Il l'aurait protégé... L'aurait réellement protégé.

\- Tu sais cette nuit là, reprit Castiel, si tu m'avait laissé savoir que c'était toi, je t'aurais laissé m'écarter les cuisses, je t'aurais laissé me prendre sans hésitation.

Dean ferma fortement les yeux. Si seulement il avait fait ça. Si seulement il avait mit ses peurs de côtés et laissé le désirs l'emporter ce soir là... S'il seulement il lui avait demandé pardon, lui avait tout raconté, ses peurs jusqu'à son désir pour lui...

\- Si... Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et corriger ça, je le ferais Cas. Fit Dean dans un souffle. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que ce soir là ne soit jamais arrivé...

\- … Je sais... Souffla finalement Castiel sans toute fois bouger.

Dean restait patiemment sous lui, exposé et soumis, l'angoisse augmentant à chaque secondes passés dans le silence. Puis soudainement Castiel relâcha ses mains liées et se coucha sur le torse de Dean en soupirant fortement, allant enlacer sa taille. Dean dégagea ses mains avec incertitudes avant d'aller enlacer l'autre homme sur lui, caressant son dos tendrement.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Souffla Castiel qui entendit le cœur de Dean accélérer considérablement contre son pectoral. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqués... Toutes ces années passées avec Barth... Au début c'est vrai qu'il avait été d'un grand secours, il me calmait quand je me réveillais d'un cauchemars, m'aidait à m'en remettre. Ces moments là, les moments où je dépendais entièrement de lui était parfait, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je redevenais confiant et plus je pensais à toi...

Dean caressait son cou tout en l'écoutant, ne cherchant pas à l'interrompre, ayant conscience que Bartholomew, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais apprécié, avait beaucoup aidé son ange à son grand désarroi.

\- Et évidemment il le savait. Il m'était même arrivé de gémir ton nom un soir où il m'avait pris alors que j'avais les yeux bandés... je te dis pas comme il avait été furieux. Fit Castiel en riant doucement. Et j'avais beau me dire qu'il ne fallait pas penser à toi, que Barth était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en empêcher... Je ne cessais de me demander comment ça aurait été si j'avais gardé contact avec toi, comment notre relation aurait évolué, si on aurait finit par être ensemble... S'en était au point où mon couple avec Barth battait sérieusement de l'aile, moi culpabilisant sans pouvoir pour autant m'arrêter de penser à toi et lui te jalousant alors même que tu n'étais pas là...

\- C'était pour ça cette randonnée ? Pour vous rapprocher ? Demanda doucement Dean.

\- Oui. Sourit Castiel qui resserra son étreinte autour de l'autre homme. Et quand j'ai vue que tu étais notre guide... J'ai été submergé par tant d'émotions si intenses... La joie, la peur, la rancune, l'amour... J'aurais dut écouter Barth et faire demi-tour mais... J'imagine que j'avais déjà fais mon choix à l'instant où je t'ai vue. Finit-il en embrassant le pectoral de Dean qui sourit en sentant son cœur se gonfler de bonheur, ses doigts se glissant dans les cheveux bruns de son amour.

\- Tu veux dire que ?... Demanda avec hésitation Dean, ayant peur de se faire de fausses idées.

Castiel se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa son guide qui osait à peine respirer.

\- Je veux dire que je vais le quitter et me mettre avec toi.

Dean sentit une joie immense faire vibrer son corps et la seconde d'après il prenait le visage du brun en coupe et l'embrassait passionnément.

À suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Weird Bet**

Chapitre 11

Dean et Castiel retournèrent dans l'auberge aussi silencieusement que possible. Le brun voulut aller dans sa chambre mais les yeux suppliant du guide finirent par le faire craquer. Il abdiqua en taisant sa part de lui qui s'en réjouissait particulièrement. Dean les conduisit dans sa chambre et là l'atmosphère se fit tout de suite plus gênante et dense. Dean se racla la gorge en se tournant nerveusement.

\- On devrait dormir, fit-il. Demain vas être tout aussi fatiguant qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as raison. Fit le brun qui n'osa tout fois pas bouger.

Dean se tourna vers lui, vit son malaise, entrain de se triturer les doigts et pris pitié de lui. Il s'approcha de Castiel qui le regarda alors intensément, fixement, même lorsque Dean alla l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il laissa son guide lui saisir les mains pour le tirer doucement vers le lit, sur lequel il le fit s'asseoir.

\- Met toi à l'aise. Souffla Dean qui appliqua si tôt son conseil et retira son haut.

Il s'amusa de voir Castiel déglutir tandis que ses yeux passaient sur son torse avec avidité avant de se braquer sur le côté tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans leur appartement à l'université, un Castiel timide et maladroit tourmenté par ses frasques. Puis Dean alla se mettre sous la couette et la souleva pour proposer sa petite place libre à Castiel qui se mordit la lèvre avant d'aller se faufiler à côté de Dean. Ce dernier sourit, remarquant certaines mimiques que son ami faisait toujours même après toutes ces années. Il rabattit ensuite la couverture sur eux et s'allongea en face du brun. Les deux hommes se regardaient sans parler, la gêne encore présente, l'insécurité, la crainte... Dean alla alors caresser du bout de ses doigts la pommette de Castiel qui frémit.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai put t'imaginer là, souffla Dean, juste à côté de moi, dans mon lit... Juste comme ça, à dormir... Avoir enfin le privilège de t'avoir près de moi...

\- Dean...

\- Cette place aurait dut être la tienne durant toutes ces années... Murmura tout bas Dean en continuant de caresser affectueusement Castiel qui le regardait intensément, incapable de détourner les yeux. Je n'ai jamais put laisser cette place à qui que ce soit d'autre car je savais qu'elle ne pouvait être que la tienne.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la petite pièce. Castiel était subjugué par l'amour avec lequel Dean le regardait et le chagrin qu'il y voyait, ce chagrin accumulé durant toutes ces années loin de lui... Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue tannée, un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement tandis que ces doigts le caressant toujours tremblaient légèrement. Il fut alors pris d'un engouement sans précédent, se revoyant plusieurs années auparavant, fou amoureux de Dean... Et il ne se rendit que compte que... Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait jamais changé entre eux. Il s'avança vers Dean contre lequel il alla se blottir en soupirant de soulagement. C'était comme si le désir de sentir à nouveau la chaleur et l'odeur de cet homme lui avait permis de tenir le coup... En quelque sorte... Les bras du guide s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de son dos et le serrèrent fermement, comme s'il était précieux, d'une valeur inestimable...

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir de la sorte en écoutant l'autre respirer. Si l'endormissement fut paisible, le réveil en fut tout autre. La porte de la chambre de Dean s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à un Bartholomew d'abord choqué puis furieux. Avant que les deux hommes ne comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer, Bartholomew était déjà sur eux. Dean se prit un coup de poing en plein visage avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se resituer. Il se protégea aussitôt de ses bras par réflexe, bras sur lesquels Bartholomew s'acharna mais l'attaque cessa rapidement. Castiel s'était mis à hurler à son tour. Lorsque Dean releva son regard, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en remarquant que Bartholomew tenait d'une main le col du brun et menaçait de le frapper de l'autre, poing fermé et levé en l'air.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Dean en se redressant, prêt à s'interposer mais Castiel le tint à l'écart d'une poigne ferme sur son épaule.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses cocu ! Hurla le blond. Avec ce type en plus ! Franchement t'es pathétique Castiel !

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore fait cocu. Grogna Castiel.

\- Je te retrouve dans son plumard et tu oses me dire n'avoir rien fait avec lui ?! Éructa Bartolomew en montrant d'un geste vif Dean qui se renfrogna mais ne riposta pas.

\- On a juste dormit ensemble. Assura le brun.

\- Prend moi pour un con !

\- Pas tout le monde ne pense qu'à baiser comme toi ! Rétorqua Castiel.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde ne pense qu'à te baiser, c'est tout ce qui les intéresse ! Ce toquard est loin d'être le premier à te faire les yeux doux juste pour te culbuter. Ricana Bartholomew en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux Dean qui lui aurait sauté à la gorge si la poigne de Castiel sur lui n'était aussi ferme. Ils ne veulent pas te connaître parce que tu es une personne ennuyeuse et faible.

Castiel resta silencieux, sous le choque.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu pensais de moi durant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il, la peine mêlée à la colère lui nouant la gorge.

Bartholomew soupira, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit puis finit par se résigner à dire la vérité apparemment.

\- Je suis seulement resté avec toi parce ta faiblesse et ton manque de confiance en toi me permettaient de faire tout ce que je voulais de toi. Sans arrêt entrain de sangloter sur ce que t'avais fait Dean, entrain de penser à lui alors que t'étais avec moi. C'était très simple de te faire culpabiliser et te faire dire oui à tous mes caprices. Se moqua Bartholomew en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

Castiel ne disait rien, écoutait avec une mine basse, des lèvres pincés. Dean avait une envie folle d'en coller une à cet enfoiré qui osait dire des choses si horrible mais la poigne de Castiel sur son épaule ne faiblissait pas bizarrement Il le maintenant efficacement en place et c'était pas vraiment une réaction que l'on pourrait attribuer aux personnes « faibles »... Ou peut être était-ce parce que c'était lui ?

\- T'es pathétique Castiel, à t'accrocher aux autres pour survivre. T'as vraiment que ta belle gueule d'ange pour toi.

Un silence pesant se fit... Les gens s'étaient réunit dans le couloir et regardaient ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Dean voulait les envoyer voir ailleurs mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Castiel au cas où la situation dégénérait subitement.

\- ...Tu as raison. Souffla alors tout bas le brun, surprenant tout le monde. Je n'aurais jamais dû dépendre de quelqu'un... J'aurais dû me débarrasser de mes craintes d'être rejeté depuis bien longtemps, j'aurais dû régler mes comptes avec ma famille pour ne vivre que pour moi-même... Fit-il avant de relever finalement son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu profond se faisant soudainement dure et dédaigneuse. Mais cela ne te donnait en aucun cas le droit de me traiter de la sorte, comme un vulgaire jouet ! Tu t'es servi de mes craintes et de mes peines pour me rendre encore plus misérable. Seul une personne foncièrement mauvaise peut faire une chose aussi horrible ! Fit-il d'un calme encore plus déconcertant que ne l'auraient été des hurlements. Tu es méprisable, un moins que rien à qui je ne donnerais plus jamais le privilège de contrôler ma vie ! Éleva-t-il finalement la voix en forçant Bartholomew à le lâcher.

Et soudain le coup partit. Castiel venait de décocher une droite sonore à Bartholomew qui le regardait maintenant avec surprise du sol, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il resta figé, ne parvenant qu'à reculer contre le mur lorsque Castiel s'approcha lentement de lui, le surplombant.

\- Je demanderais à Gabriel de récupérer mes affaires et croit moi qu'il n'y aura plus aucune trace de moi chez toi lorsque tu rentreras. Tu n'auras plus à supporter mon ennuyante personne et je n'aurais plus à subir tes manipulations ignobles. Tout le monde est gagnant et maintenant je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi c'est clair ? Parce que sinon tu peux me croire que je te le ferais regretter amèrement. Menaça Castiel avant de sortir de la pièce en de foulées furieuses.

Dean regarda avec un plaisir malsain Bartholomew se frotter la mâchoire avec un air toujours aussi ahurit sur le visage. Le guide s'assied alors sur le lit, insouciant de sa semi-nudité, il affichait un sourire sarcastique mauvais.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait de le perdre à cause de moi hein ? Demanda-t-il, se délectant du regard furieux que lui lança le blond. Durant tous ce temps, tu as été incapable de me sortir de sa tête, malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne parvenais jamais à le contrôler complètement. Jubila Dean. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'aurais aucun mal à lui faire oublier ton horrible et pathétique existence.

\- Tu crois ça ? Rétorqua narquoisement Bartholomew.

\- Oh oui, croit moi ! Il n'avait que moi et moi seul en tête lorsqu'il gémissait sous mes mains tout à l'heure. Un vrai délice. Répliqua Dean avec un sourire en coin vicieux. Alors n'imagine pas un second pouvoir le récupérer parce que, même si tu sembles douter de sa menace... S'interrompit Dean pour se lever et aller brutalement saisir le col du blond qui hoqueta en voyant le regard meurtrier du guide. Tu peux être sûr que je serais sans pitié pour un type de ton espèce. Grogna-t-il. Je te revois une seule fois et tu peux te considérer comme un homme mort alors je te conseille de rester loin, très loin de Castiel jusqu'à ton dernier misérable souffle. Est-ce que c'est pigé ?!

Bartholomew hocha frénétiquement du chef et sur ce, Dean le repoussa brutalement contre le mur pour quitter rapidement la petite pièce et aller chercher Castiel. Celui-ci n'était cependant nul part en vue. Dean chercha dans toute l'auberge lorsqu'il tomba sur Pamela... Ou plutôt lorsqu'elle lui tomba dessus et le traîna de force dans la garde mangée de la cuisine. Castiel était adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage baissé et caché par l'obscurité. Dean s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à se tenir devant le brun qu'il entendit renifler.

\- Ça vas aller ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha du chef sans relever le visage, certainement pour cacher ses larmes...

\- … Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Souffla-t-il tout bas. J'étais vulnérable après notre dispute à la fac... Je t'aimais comme un dingue et apprendre que tu n'avais couché avec moi que pour soulager ta conscience pour avoir organisé mon pseudo viol... m'avait beaucoup atteint...

Dean voulut à nouveau s'enterrer, se faire oublier de la face du monde. La honte de son acte ce jour là ne le quitterait sans doute jamais, mais aujourd'hui il avait la chance de se faire pardonner, alors il était prêt à tout entendre.

\- J'ai réellement crût qu'il voulait m'aider... Qu'il... m'aimait. Grimaça Castiel en portant une main contre ses yeux. Quel genre de personne profite des faiblesses des autres ?! S'exclama-t-il en relevant finalement le visage et ce qu'y vit Dean lui donna envie de retrouver cet enfoiré de Bartholomew sur le champ pour lui casser la gueule.

Castiel était bel et bien en larmes, une myriades d'émotions passait dans son regard. La peine, la rancœur, le désespoir, la lassitude...

\- Je pensais honnêtement que personne ne pourrait me blesser davantage que tu ne l'avais fait... mais j'avais tord.

Et ces paroles ne réconfortèrent pas pour autant Dean. Peut-être n'était-il plus la pire personne au monde pour Castiel mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'un autre enfoiré avait osé réussir à le blesser plus que lui... Et soudain il fut submergé d'un sentiment de possessivité étrange... Bartholomew avait réussi à laisser une marque sur Castiel encore plus profonde que lui et cette idée le rendait dingue. Il alla alors enlacer avec force son homme qui hoqueta de surprise.

\- N'y pense plus. Souffla-t-il. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout ce qu'il t'a dit durant toutes ces années sont des mensonges. Fit-il en caressant son dos lentement tandis que Castiel respirait profondément en l'écoutant. Cet enfoiré a entretenu ta peine et ta peur pour te contrôler alors ne le laisse pas continuer. Tu n'es pas faible, tu n'es pas inutile, ni ennuyant, tu n'es pas qu'un beau visage, tu n'es pas seul, tu ne déranges personne, tu as aussi ta place...

Castiel serra fortement les dents et enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de Dean. Bartholomew avait passé son temps à le rabaisser, l'isoler, lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans lui, qu'il n'avait que lui d'ailleurs. Et à force, il avait finit par le croire car plus personne ne venait effectivement le voir, car l'idée de le quitter pour se retrouver seul l'angoissait terriblement. Et peut-être aurait-il même pris son partit s'il était parvenu à émousser les souvenirs de Dean et l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir pour lui ? Puis quelque chose le heurta et il se recula doucement de Dean qui le regarda avec une ferveur sans nom.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça... Souffla-t-il et Dean sentit son cœur faire une embardée.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec panique.

\- Le quitter pour me mettre tout de suite après avec toi.

\- Mais tu vas le quitter n'est ce pas ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Dean, ce qui fit sourire Castiel qui hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, je ne peux pas me mettre avec toi par contre...

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda d'une toute petite voix Dean.

\- Je veux me remettre d'aplomb avant de me lancer dans une autre relation. Expliqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir la sensation de changer simplement de cage, de transposer ma dépendance sur toi. Je veux non, je dois me prouver que je peux m'en sortir, trouver un appart, continuer mon job, vivre par mes propres moyens sans l'aide de personne.

\- Oui, je comprends. Affirma Dean qui comprenait effectivement même s'il devait avouer que la perspective de ne pas pouvoir être aussi proche qu'il aurait voulut de l'homme qu'il avait aimé depuis si longtemps le rendait dingue. On pourra toujours se voir hein ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière arrive encore. Fit-il catégoriquement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour me sentir confiant à nouveau... Peut-être des mois voir même des années... Je n'en sais rien alors je ne veux pas de relation pour le moment, je veux pouvoir être objectif et voir ma relation avec toi telle qu'elle est et non pas comme Bartholomew voulait que je la vois... Enfin... Si d'ici là tu voudras toujours de moi évide,...

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama aussitôt Dean qui prit le visage du brun en coupe pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il se passe pas un seul jour sans que je ne regrette de ne pas avoir essayé de te retenir cette nuit-là, pas un seul jour où je ne rêve pas de t'avoir enfin près de moi. Il n'y a que toi pour moi alors j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu es prêt, j'attendrais même si ce jour pourrait très bien ne jamais venir.

Castiel fondit en sanglot, ému par ses propos. Il pris à son tour le visage de Dean en coupe et déposa un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres en signe de reconnaissance. Quand était la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait réellement pris soin de lui ? C'était occupé de lui ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Bartholomew, contre toute attente, ne chercha pas plus les ennuies et fit profil bas jusqu'à ce que le groupe reparte. Castiel ne lui dit point au-revoir, lui jeta juste un bref coup d'œil en coin et tourna les talons en rehaussant son sac sur son épaule.

Sept mois plus tard...

Castiel remplissait une ordonnance pour son plus jeune patient, un petit bébé ayant pris froid. Il informa scrupuleusement aux parents comment s'occuper de leur bébé malade et passa bien dix bonnes minutes à leur assurer que leur enfant se porterait très bien s'ils suivaient les instructions qu'il venait de leur donner. Une fois les parents et le bébé partis, il se rendit dans la salle d'attente pour prendre son prochain patient. Les yeux sur sa liste de patients du jour, il s'apprêtait à appeler la personne suivante mais se figea.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Appela-t-il avant de relever le regard sur l'homme en question qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est moi. Se contenta de faire Dean qui semblait bizarrement très amusé par la situation.

\- ...Veuillez me suivre. Joua-t-il le jeu en se retournant pour mener son patient à son cabinet. Quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Dean pris tout son temps pour retirer sa veste en cuir sans se gêner pour dévorer des yeux le médecin dans sa belle blouse blanche.

\- Lorsque je respire à fond, j'ai une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Fit-il alors en s'asseyant à son tour devant le brun. Mais je ne sais pas si en faîte cette douleur ne vient pas plutôt de mon cœur.

\- De votre cœur ? Releva Castiel en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Me regardez pas comme ça ! S'exclama Dean. C'est vous qui avez un diplôme en médecine !

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment avant que Castiel ne sourit en se levant.

\- Mettez-vous torse nu et aller vous asseoir sur la table d'auscultation s'il vous plaît. Fit-il en saisissant son stéthoscope.

\- Pas de soucis. Chantonna Dean en retirant sans une once de gêne son haut juste devant Castiel, même pas fit-il mine de se retourner par pudeur.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres en voyant le torse puissant et tanné dévoilé de façon si ostentatoire pour son plus grand plaisirs coupable. Et Dean lui faisait son sourire si charmant et coquin en plus... Ça ne manquait jamais de le faire fondre ! Il s'approcha de son patient qui s'installa sur la table, son regard vert jamais ne le quittait. Il mit son stéthoscope et plaça le pavillon contre le dos de Dean.

\- Respirez à fond. Donna-t-il pour instructions et Dean obéit.

Il posa le pavillon de son stéthoscope sur plusieurs endroit précis dans son dos et écouta le cœur de Dean battre paisiblement mais avec force. Puis il passa le pavillon sur son torse et Dean se redressa, exposant ses muscles fermes, ce qui fit sourire Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Sourit à son tour Dean. Mon cœur fait un drôle de son ?

\- Non, votre cœur vas très bien. Fit le brun en replaçant le stéthoscope autour de son cou. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire la paon vous savez, fit-il avec concupiscence, vous n'avez rien à envier à personne, physiquement en tout cas. Rit-il.

\- Voulez-vous dire que je suis attirant ? Physiquement du moins ? Sourit Dean en se levant pour s'approcher doucement de ce médecin qui était à tomber.

\- … Très. Déglutit Castiel en reculant par réflexe, adorant sentir cet homme si viril le prendre doucement d'assaut. Vous êtes très attirant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Souffla Dean en plaquant Castiel contre le mur, une main à plat dessus, juste à côté de son visage d'ange. Je dirais même que vous êtes très séduisant, tout à fait mon type. Murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de Castiel qui frémit délicieusement sous lui.

Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, d'enfin sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, de passer ses mains tout contre son torse, de le sentir près de lui. Castiel avait tenu à ce qu'ils gardent contact seulement par portable au début. Ça lui avait bien évidemment coûté de rester si loin du brun mais il comprenait pourquoi il avait besoin de vivre par ses propres moyens jusqu'à reprendre confiance en lui. C'était une étape nécessaire à son bien-être et jamais il ne ferait passer ses propres besoins avant le bien-être de l'amour de sa vie. Alors il avait pris son mal en patience jusqu'au jour où Castiel lui ferait le signe qu'il était prêt, il avait fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ferait, sans faillir ni douter un seul instant et Castiel avait finalement fait le signe. Alors il avait accouru, le cœur battant la chamade et souffle haletant cependant...

\- Alors ? Avez-vous un diagnostique pour ma douleur au cœur ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Castiel en riant doucement, embarrassé. Tu compte vraiment me faire dire ça ? Demanda-t-il tandis que ses mains passaient avec délectation sur le torse de Dean qui grogna de bien être.

\- Je ne fais que demander votre avis de docteur ! Sourit Dean en passant une main dans le cou de Castiel.

\- Et bien, je dirais qu'au vue de vos symptômes, vous souffrez d'une sérieuse carence en présence affective, en chaleur humaine et peut être même en relation charnelle. Susurra-t-il en passant à son tour une main dans la nuque de Dean qui le dévorait maintenant des yeux.

\- Et que pourriez vous me prescrire pour remédier à mon état ? Fit Dean en prenant son médecin par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui.

\- Vous allez l'air d'avoir trouvé vous même quoi faire. Rit Castiel en levant la tête pour frôler ses lèvres si tentatrices. N'est ce pas ?

Dean ne se fit plus prier et embrassa son homme tendrement tandis qu'une main se faufilait dans ses reins puis empoignait fermement ses fesses, faisant gémir Castiel dans le baisé.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué amour. Fit d'une voix tremblante Dean, son front contre celui de Castiel qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux blond en se cambrant contre lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué Dean.

\- Que dirais-tu que l'on se fasse une sortie, que tu me racontes en détail comment est ta vie maintenant ? Fit Dean avant de se rembrunir. Enfin, je veux dire, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire... Après tout, tu m'as juste dit de venir mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement parce que tu vas mieux et que tu veux une relation avec moi, ce qu'évidemment je voudrais plus que tout mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main alors je...

\- Dean ! L'interrompit Castiel avec attendrissement. Maintenant que tu es là, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux.

Dean ne croyait pas en la chance qu'il avait. Castiel, l'homme qu'il avait traumatisé d'une façon si horrible, était juste là, dans ses bras et lui donnait une seconde la chance, la chance de sa vie.

Chance qu'il ne comptait certainement pas gâcher.

Fin...


End file.
